The Life of a Spirit
by Nyx Starlight
Summary: If Jack was created by Mother Nature and MiM, that would mean, he's their son, and if that's the case, then what would that mean for Pitch and the Guardians?.. More importantly, what would that mean for the rest of the Spirits who just found out about an Immortal child who wields immense power, parents are some the most powerful spirits..and more importantly, is up for grabs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Here is my new story, hope you enjoy the first chapter, and it would mean the world to me if you could tell me what you think, and if there's something I should change, or just something you like, but whatever..onto the story! Hope you enjoy! So grab the popcorn, get a soda, get a blanket, and enjoy the show**

**-Nyx**

**Darkness..**

That was all Jackson Overland new at that moment-that and someone screaming his name in pure agony. But nothing mattered anymore, he only felt cold..cold and fear.

Jack sunk further down into the icy waters that could suck the life out of him. His vision blurred, and his eyelids slowly grew heavier in the passing moments.

Then he closed his eyes, the life was leaving this poor fifteen year old.

The last thing he remembered was his sister-the one he had so selflessly given his life for, and would have done it many times over-screaming his name, trying to bring him back, but the ice had already frozen over.

He waited for death to come, to claim him and set his spirit free, in the dread of the situation, he felt a dark presence loom over him, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Jack closed his hazel eyes, letting the cold overtake him. But instead of feeling death, and coldness, he felt..life, and a strange, comforting warmth, and opened cobalt eyes.

His warm muddy brown hair slowly turned all white, and his skin paled. His memories erased.

Jackson Overland was no more.

Jack Frost took his place.

Jack rose in the water, an invisible force pulling him up. When Jack reached the edge of the ice, the force kept pulling him up, and the ice that had frozen over immediately broke, and he floated into the air.

The night was crisp, and clear, a full moon hung in the dark sky, surrounded by millions of stars.

Jack felt a warmth under the moon, and he just stared at it for a few moments before the force lowered him to the ground.

When his feet touched the ground, he was barefoot, and on ice. Jack looked around, and saw a staff of sorts with a shepherds crook on the head. He felt strangely compelled to the wooden staff. Jack tapped it lightly with his pale foot, and frost immediately covered the staff, there was a faint blue glow to it.

Jack knelt down, and put his hand around the staff, picking it up with ease. He laughed, and touched the ice with the staff;frost patterns from the staff completely covered the ice, and started to the tree's, frosting them, and jumping from branch to branch like the child he was.

Though, not all was as it should be, there was a dark presence around Jack, like something-or someone-was watching him, but Jack paid no attention to it and shrugged it off.

An invisible force suddenly pulled Jack into the air, he laughed and concluded that the force must be Wind. Jack asked Wind to fly him up, and it faithfully followed, flying him into the air and towards a small town.

There were small wooden houses in the village, and fires crackling outside with adults and children around it, trying to keep warm.

"Morning!" Jack waved to a few people, but they ignored him. He though strange of it, but shrugged it off.

He saw a few kids running around, playing with each other, "Hey kiddo's! Can you tell me where I-" but the kids ran straight through him cutting him off.

Jack gasped, and hugged himself in shock, it felt like there was an emptiness within himself.

He ran back to his pond, and curled into a ball, silently crying, his tears turning to ice tears as they dripped down his face.

There was the dark presence again, except this time, it felt closer. Jack looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Towering above him, was a man with spiky black hair, eclipse eyes, grey-ish skin, and a cloak of shadows.

"W-who are you?" Jack asked the man who was just staring at him from above.

The man smirked slightly, "I am the living presence of fear, I am the bump in the night, the monster under your bed, I am the Boogeyman, I am the Nightmare King, I am Pitch Black!" Pitch laughed maniacally.

Strangely enough, Jack wasn't scared at the least, he just smiled crookedly.

Pitch furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Aren't you afraid?"

Jack just shook his head innocently, and smiled slightly at Pitch, "Why should I be afraid?" Jack tilted his head slightly, and stood up nonchalantly.

Pitch clenched his teeth, and stepped forward, driving Jack backwards until he was backed up to a tree.

"So, you think you're not afraid, isn't that right, Jack?" Pitch was now nose-to-nose with Jack.

"H-how do you know m-my name?" Jack tried to back up on the tree even more, but his back was already as close as it could get.

"I know everything about you Jack, I was there when you died, and when you were reborn, I know all your fears," Pitch brought a hand up and pushed a lock of Jack's white hair away from his eyes.

Jack paled(even more than usual)and tried to put his staff in between Pitch and him, but the Nightmare king pulled it from his grasp and threw it aside.

Jack was freaked out from this shadow of a man, "Get away," Jack strained to speak.

"You know, my fearlings would have a _fun_ time turning you," Pitch smirked, "Let's see how that blasted Manny likes me turning his own son into my Nightmare Prince," Pitch murmured thoughtfully.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I don't have any f-family.." Jack started to clench the tree with his fists, he had to get away from this weirdo.

"Oh, so him and my daughter never told you..pity.." Pitch rolled his eyes, but backed up a bit when he saw moonbeams coming onto Jack.

"He was meant for me! You left him alone, so did Seraphina, and now he's mine!" Pitch growled, more to the moon than anyone else.

"I don't care if he is light, and I am darkness, he belongs with me!" Pitch snarled, and turned back to Jack who was slowly making his way back to his staff.

Pitch tried to get closer, but the moonbeams attached themselves to Jack, making his skin glow like moonlight.

"I'll be back for what's mine, you can't protect him forever MiM, so don't try to!" Pitch hissed, and disappeared into the shadows.

The moonbeams detached from Jack, and beckoned him towards the woods, so he followed without a second thought.

They led him to a section of the snowy woods, where a woman stood. Her long raven colored hair swept down to the floor, and her long elegant green dress was like grass all sewn together. She was painting the pine tree leaves when she turned to Jack, grey eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Hello Jack," the woman of nature's voice was gentle. Jack felt at peace in her presence, like he already knew who she was.

"Who are you?" Jack whispered, eyes wide.

"I am Mother Nature, I protect this earth, and keep it in balance, but to you," her laugh sounded like wind, "I am your mother of sorts."

Jack's eyes widened even more, "You, you're my mother?"

Mother Nature smiled, "Yes, and I apologize for not being there when you were reborn, but I am here now.." she kneeled down to Jack, and held out her hand.

Jack timidly grabbed it, even though he had just become a spirit less than two hours ago, and remembered nothing, he felt like he could trust this woman.

"Thank you mom," Jack embraced her, and she hugged back, happy that the winter spirit accepted her as a mother.

"Umm, can I ask you something?" Jack looked at his bare feet.

"Of course, anything."

"Earlier..there was a man who called himself Pitch, and he approached me.." Jack paused, and looked at him mom, her face had grown dark and stormy.

"Please continue.." she mumbled.

"Well..he was backing me up to a tree..and kinda kicked my staff away..then talked about fearlings whatever those were, and, and talked about turning me, and then some stuff about nightmares.."

"Then, he sorta started talking to like..the moon or something, and said stuff about me..belonging to him," Jack trailed off, and stared at his feet uneasily. Pitch didn't really scare him, he was just really freaked out at him.

Mother Nature growled menacingly, and the weather dropped about twenty degrees, but that didn't bother Jack, him being a winter spirit and all.

"How dare he threaten my son!"

Jack backed away from Mother Nature, it looked like she was going to do something rash.

"It's bad enough he's the boys grandfather! Can't you do something so that Pitch knows that Jackson is off limits!" Mother Nature yelled to the moon.

"Well..I don't what you're really talking about..but, if you're talking to the moon..he did send like, moon things on me that made Pitch go away.." Jack spoke timidly.

Mother turned towards Jack, all her fury in her eyes made Jack flinch away, and his mother's gaze immediately softened. She brought Jack into her arms, and stroked his head, "Did he scare you, Jack?" she asked softly.

"Not really, he just kinda freaked me out, he was a real weirdo," Jack smirked, and laughed.

"That's right, there's nothing to be afraid of, and if he ever tries to hurt you again, I'll protect you,"

"Okay," Jack smiled, and flew into the air with ease, doing a few air-somersaults.

"Looks like Wind found herself a new friend," Mother Nature laughed, and the leaves ruffled as Wind flew by it.

"Come, I will show you my home," she paused and laughed quietly, "And you can stay if you would like."

"Really!" Jack jumped around excitedly.

"Really, really," her eyes turned stormy, "And if Pitch ever bothers you again, tell me and I will make sure he never lays a finger on you again," Mother Nature put a hand on Jack's shoulder, and whisked them away to the Amazon forest, one of the many homes of Mother Nature.

**Alrighty, hope you guys liked the first chapter of my new story! I got a lot of plans for this, and I know it may start slow, but it's going to get awesome! This is going to be awesome! So yea..tell me whatcha think, love, hate, question, and whatever the heck else notes/reviews and whatever..So yea, see you next time! **

**-=-=-=-=Edited=-=-=-=-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for the all the support, it's been amazing reading all of your review, and I'm so excited to write for you all! This is going to be a great story! Well, eeennnjjjooooyyyy! Oh! And for everyone, I update every other day to give my brain a chill day to relax, just a heads up!**

**bluefrosty27-I know, it's really cute with Jack, so innocent and stuff! And yea, Pitch is **_**really**_ **a creep, but unfortunately..he becomes a bigger creep later..Yea, Sera is really **_**really**_ **protective over Jack with him being her son, and..well, Jack's only been there for like, 3 hours and all this happened! And I will continue!**

**AyameKitsune-Glad you like it! Annnndddd, here's the next chapter!**

**CreamPuff Girl29-Glad you like it! And welp, here's the next chappy!**

**Guest-GLAD YOU LOVE IT AND HERE YOU GO SO YOU CAN READ MORE.**

**pippalina-SO GLAD YOU'RE SO EXCITED..I'M ALSO SO EXCITED..**

**MercurialDestiny-Glad you're excited for it, and for the other spirits, there are going to be like, good and bad ones, that like and/or hate Jack, and I dunno if he'll meet Manny or not..**

**HeavensLuminousArc-I'm glad you like it, I came up with it because of all the fanfics I've read, I've just wanted to read something like this, but no one had it! So I decided to write it myself, and this is the outcome. I'm so glad that you are impressed, I spend a lot of time to make sure the chapters are the best they can be! ^-^**

**jleda-So happy you like it! Enjoyyyyyy!**

**passion4christ-Glad you're soo anxious! Enjooooyyy!**

**Treehugeer-Yes, yes it is ( _ )**

**-50 Years Later-**

Jack stood in the forest at Burgess, where he was reborn. He was with his mom-Mother Nature-Seraphina Pitchinier-painting the leaves for the beginning of autumn when she had to travel so somewhere across the world to stop a twister before it killed too many people.

"I'll be right back Jack, five minutes at the least, twenty-four hours at the most, okay?"

"Kay mom," Jack had his tongue out, while painting the delicate leaves their autumn colors, he wasn't paying much attention to what his mom was saying, only that she would be back later.

Sera sighed, Jack would be safe..right? It was only about one day, it would be fine! So she left, leaving Jack to paint the leaves and help with her job and bring forth autumn.

It had only been a few hours and Jack was floating in the air painting a high leaf on the other side of the forest. A bucket of magic orange, brown, and yellow paint hung from the crook of his staff.

But he didn't notice a dark presence looming over him once more, but he only noticed by it was too late.

(With Pitch)

It was a moonless night, and Pitch was watching Jack-his grandson-paint the leaves. There was something about Jack that made Pitch feel obsessive over the boy, something that he hadn't felt in many thousands of years. Pitch just felt that he needed Jack by his side, he felt a deep emotion over the boy that he couldn't understand.

The shadow watched the winter spirit from the shadows, and when Seraphina left, and it turned night when the moon was not there it was a perfect chance to take the boy.

(With Jack)

Jack set down the bucket, and turned around to find Pitch standing in the shadows staring at him.

"Umm.." Jack didn't know what to expect, he hadn't seen Pitch in 50 years, but he still wasn't exactly, 'afraid' of him.

"Hello Jack, long time no see eh?" Pitch's voice was like silk.

"Umm, can I help you Pitch?" Jack looked at his feet nervously.

"Yes, and no," Pitch smirked, "You do know that it's a moonless night..and your so called mother is not here correct?"

"Th-that's not true..?" Jack felt slightly uneasy with lying to Pitch.

"We both know that's not true Jack, now be a good boy and come quietly.." Pitch started to come closer to Jack.

"G-get away from me!" Jack tried to fly upwards, but shadows wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down to the floor.

"Ouch!" Jack rubbed his side that had hit a tree, and with his disadvantage, a shadow yanked away his staff to the side. Jack continued to back up, and felt a sense of deja vu

As Jack was trying to back away from Pitch, his food tripped on the paint bucket and knocked it over, as well as tripping Jack onto the floor.

Pitch stepped up towards Jack, and had the shadows wrap around his wrists and ankles, binding them.

"Good boy, now come along," Pitch waved his hand slightly, and the shadows lifted Jack up and into Pitch's arms where is Pitch put him under for the time being. Jack's body went lax, and the shadows lifted from the teens body, leaving him in an unconscious state in Pitch's arms.

Pitch smiled at the boy, he looked so fragile in his arms, it was almost a shame to want to turn him into a fearling.

Pitch used his finger to twirl one of Jack's locks of white hair in admiration. Jack's face had no fear, and he was the first being in thousands of years to actually make Pitch feel almost..warm inside.

Wait..No! That definitely wasn't happening! Pitch would turn Jack, and rid himself of this dreadful feeling..But then again, Jack was still a child, only fifty years no less..

Pitch shook his head to be rid of these thoughts, and with only moments hesitation, traveled to his dark lair.

Pitch carried the winter spirit to one of his many dark rooms, but this one had a small black bed with silk sheets. He gently set Jack on the bed, and commanded the shadows to unbind the boy. The shadows would keep him in a dreamless state of just blackness, so Pitch didn't have to worry about him waking up and escaping.

(Somewhere in North America)

Seraphina had been alerted of a wind spirit gone rogue, and the spirit was now causing tornadoes and twisters in North America. For Sera, it was her job to take care of spirits of the elements, and keep the balance in check.

She flew on Wind, and used her power to calmly stop the storms as to not freak any humans out. In the distance, she spotted the wind spirit, a boy with dusty yellow pants and a shirt, he was wearing just plain black sandals, and his hair was black, and in dreadlocks.

"Wind spirit! I command you to stop this chaos!" Sera shouted to the spirit, she used Wind to maneuver herself to the spirit.

He turned to Sera, "I am Ahio! My name means whirlwind so that is what I bring!" Ahio's black eyes gleamed in madness.

"You cannot do this to the Earth! I am Mother Nature, I take care of all nature, and with that involves saving the ones who live on it mortally from disasters!"

"I shall not stop! You can not stop me now! I have my orders!" Ahio screamed, and shot a mini twister towards Sera, but she just put her hands open to it, and closed her hands around it and the mini twister shrunk into her palms.

"Orders from who?" Sera was starting to get suspicious, just five years ago, there was another rogue spirit, with one a water spirit, causing tsunami's, and she said it was also according to someones orders.

"No one you need to be concerned about!" the wind spirit sneered.

There was a sudden moment of darkness, and when it went away, Ahio was standing in the air. One of the five winds blew past him, and he dissolved like sand into nothingness.

Sera had no idea what had just happened, she hovered dumbfounded for a few moments when she felt something deep inside her quiver with worry.

She had the sudden urge to go check on Jack, her motherly instincts were telling her that he was in danger, and she had to hurry.

With a flick of her wrists, she immediately stopped the storms, died down the wind, and flew to the Burgess forest where Jack was supposedly painting the leaves.

(Pitch's Lair)

Pitch sat by the bed he had laid Jack by, he wasn't worried that someone would take him away. He thought that Seraphina wouldn't even notice his absence, and Pitch would be able to put his shields up so she couldn't get in. But he didn't go to see it through, he was gently stroking Jack's head. The boy was probably the only person who could make him feel this way, well, except for his daughter when she wasn't threatening him.

Pitch felt at peace, and he didn't want to change it. It caught him off guard when Jack's face scrunched up, the teen was having a nightmare. But what surprised Pitch the most, was the ice starting to seep from Jack's body, across the room.

"What power this one possesses.." Pitch sighed thoughtfully, "If only one could tap into it.." Pitch leaned back, and that was when he heard a light 'boom' come from his throne room. This was going to be interesting.

(With Seraphina)

Sera walked in the forest, and saw that it was all painted, but abruptly ended nearing the end. She saw that the paint can was knocked over, spilling all over the grass, and in the corner of the woods, was Jack's staff laying there, discarded.

She knew something must have happened, but she didn't know what, Jack would _never_ leave his staff if it was up to him.

Put of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow lurking on a tree. Being Pitch's daughter, she could somewhat communicate with shadows..and in any case..strangle them, shadow's had feeling too y'know..

Sera whipped around, and grasped the shadow tightly so that it couldn't slither away.

"Where is my son!" she growled, the shadow said nothing.

"Alright, if you don't tell me now what Pitch has done with Jack, I will trap you in the sunlight until you are nothing but dust, then I will burn your remains with lava, then whatever is left, I will throw into the deepest ocean crevice, and make sure that the moonlight and sunlight never leave you for your eternal torture until there is nothing left of you!"

Once she finished threatening the shadow, it spoke in her mind, an ancient language of the old, that was even older than this world.

Sera roughly translated what the shadow had said, but what she got already made her angry.

'_Pitch' 'Lair' 'Ice Boy'_ '_Taken' _she got those words from it.

"Well, thank you, but I can't let you go and warn Pitch, so, sorry 'bout this.." Sera shrugged, and crushed the shadow without sympathy.

"When I get there, Pitch is going to die, dad or not!" Sera growled, and she commanded the leaves to take her to wherever Pitch's lair was.

(Pitch's lair)

Pitch stepped out of the room Jack was in, and with a small flick of his wrist, the wall sealed itself. However, when he turned around, lo and behold, his own daughter was towering above him with an angry expression on her face.

"Oh, and why do I have the pleasure of my _daughter_ visiting!" Pitch spat.

"Where is my son, where is Jack?" Sera spoke calmly, trying to keep her temper in check as to not wreck the world above.

"Jack..who?" Pitch turned from her, and smirked.

Sera could feel her temper rising, "So help me Pitch, if you do not tell me where my son is, I will blast a hole in this stupid lair or yours, bringing forth the light and blind you, then I will cut off your tongue, and cut off your hands and feet so you can never harm another soul again!"

Pitch slightly paled, his daughter could be _very_ scary when she was mad. But then again, he didn't want to give up Jack just yet.

"Okay, fine, he is somewhere far far away, where you will never find him!" Pitch smiled in triumph.

"He's behind that wall isn't he?" Sera pointed to the wall that was behind Pitch and hiding Jack.

"I, well, he, fine!" Pitch flicked his wrist, and the wall fell down revealing the insides. Sera rushed in and scooped up Jack into her arms.

"And?"

"And..?-oh, fine.." Pitch commanded the shadows to come away from Jack, "He will awaken when you go back to the surface.." he grumbled.

"Thank you, and Pitch, don't ever touch my son again or I will follow through on my threat," and she was gone.

Pitch just sighed in defeat, "I swear, this family is going to give my gray hairs.."

**-50 more years later-**

"Mom!" Jack whined, he flew over her head in annoyance.

"Jack, you are just not old enough to go out on your own!" Mother Nature crossed her arms.

"C'mon mom! I'm one hundred now, I'm not a child anymore! Plus, if Pitch appears again, i can take him with one of these!" Jck laughed and swing his staff in a hitting motion.

"You still are to my many thousands of years, and you don't need to, I can take care of winter on my own."

"Please?" Jack gave his mom his puppy dog eyes, and _no_ one could resist Jack's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just be back before curfew!" Sera sighed in defeat.

"Sweet!" Jack fist bumped the air, and flew off, "Thanks mom, bye!"

(With Jack)

"Woohoo!" Jack flew fast in the air, giving snow to the all the places that needed it. After a whole day of goofing off, and bringing the weather, he started to fly back to the Amazon where is mother resided.

But before he left, he smirked and poured a little snow on a beach near Hawaii.

Jack was about to ask Wind to send him off again, when something hit his head, and knocked him out of the sky. Jack plummeted to the ground at high speed, and smashed into the sand.

Jack forced open his eye's and saw a red-ish figure above him smirked, and two other red-ish figures behind the first.

Jack rubbed his eyes, and focused them, and he saw three other spirits, summer spirits none the less. There were two boys and birl, all with fiery hair that looked like fire on its own.

"Umm, hi?" Jack smiled crookedly.

"So this is the spirit that froze out beach, eh Eth?" the girl spoke.

"That's right Adara, this is the little winter punk that thinks 'e's the coolest-pun not intended-just because 'e's Mother Nature's favorite!" Eth sneered.

"So..what are we gonna do with him?" the other male fire spirit whispered.

"We're gonna teach this little idiot a lesson, Aiden!" Eth smirked, "You two, lift 'im up up by his arms. I got a few questions for 'im.."

Aiden and Adara lifted Jack up, his staff was kicked far away from him, so he had no control over his element, he was trapped with a bunch of summer spirits that hated him for some odd reason..yay..

"What do you want!" Jack spoke through clenched teeth, glaring at Eth.

"Just a wanna know a few questions..First, who are your parents anyways?" Eth poked Jack in his chest quite hard.

"Mother Nature is my mom."

"Ehh, wrong!" Eth smirked, and punched Jack in his gut with his fiery fist, Jack groaned in pain.

"She is!"

"For the last time, who is your _real _family!"  
"I told you! Mother Nature is my mom!"

"Wrong again!" this time, Eth round-house kicked Jack in his side, he heard a slight crack, and smirked, "Let's try this again winter brat, who's your dad now?"

"Umm..Man in Moon.." Jack knew they wouldn't believe him.

"Hahaha! Psh, like this kid the the offspring of MiM, pu~lease!" Adara cackled in disbelief.

Eth threw another punch at the winter spirits face, leaving a large black and purple mark on his temple.

"Now, I'll ask you this again, who's your real family!"

"I already told you! Mother Nature is my mom, MiM is my dad, and the Nightmare King is my grandpa!" Jack shut up immediately, if he could, he would have covered his mouth, he didn't mean to tell them about Pitch.

"WOW! This is rich! Frosty here thinks the Kings of Nightmares, is his grandpa! Priceless!" Eth laughed until his side hurt.

Adara stomped on Jack's foot hard, making his foot sag.

"Guys..this is a little mean." Aiden spoke quietly, and sofly.

"Oh c'mon Aiden, you were always a softy!" Adara sneered.

"It's..just not right.."

"Just shut up will ya! I'm trying to teach the winter brat a lesson!" Eth threw his hands in the air with anger.

The two paled, "Yes Eth.." they spoke together.

"Thank you, now..where were we?" Eth created a ball of fire in his palm, and put ever so closely to Jack's chest, the heat of the fire already burning the winter spirits skin.

But he never got to put it any closer when a black shadow whipped across the landscape, wrapped around Eth's wrist, Adara's ankle and pulled them into darkness, leaving Aiden and Jack.

**Welp, I hope this is pretty long, I had such a brainstorm session! Anyway, enjoy, oh and all the summer spirits names mean fire themselves, just a heads up. See ya later, bye! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next chapter, again, love reading all your reviews, and reading about what you think of the story! Anyway, enjoy!**

**AyameKitsune-I know..poor Jack, I'm horrible to him, but hey! Things'll get better, just you wait! Glad you're enjoying!**

**bluefrosty27-It was actually, really fun to write Sera's threats ;), here's the next chappy, and yes..poor jack, bullied by some summer spirits for a little bit of snow..yikes! And glad you like it! **

**ElektraVamp05-Glad you enjoyed this chapter so much! Thank you! Btw..there are going to be many more chapters where I go to my evil side…;)**

** -Glad you love it! Enjoyyy!**

**Pippalina-Yea, I think Jack seserves some friends as well as enemies, and yes, Aiden really does need some self confidence boosting, and he's pretty nice for a summer spirit towards a winter.**

**MercurialDestiny-Pitch is **_**very**_ **overprotective over Jack even though he can't really like..turn him into a fearling dude..and yes, Pitch will crush who ever's bones that hurts Jack!**

**Rebecca Frost-Thanks so much, and enjoy!**

**Rebecca Frost-again-Thanks you once more, and enjoy!**

(With Pitch)

Pitch was lounging around in his library, reading a nice big book, on a recliner when he felt a sudden spike of fear course through him.

Can't he have at least one minute of peace! No..no he can't.

Pitch sighed, and looked to see what the sudden spike of fear was, and bit his lip when he saw who's fear it was. It was Jack's fear, and it was a fear of others hurting him.

Pitch's face darkened, if anyone was harming his grandson he would crush every bone in their body. He faded into the shadows, to see whatever was happening to the boy.

Pitch brought a look of disgust to his face when he saw Jack being held by two summer spirits, and being beaten by the other.

As much and he wanted to rush in now, he waited to see if there was anything important to see.

Pitch noticed that the girl holding Jack, and the boy beating him, were both heartless, and wouldn't think twice about hurting the boy..Though, the other boy holding Jack looked ashamed at the others. He looked like he was at a war with himself whether he should help or not.

"Hmm, I think I should step in about now.." Pitch cringed when he saw the ball of fire being held close to the winter teen's chest.

The Nightmare King did what he does best, and shot out two shadows, one for each of the heartless spirits..and the other spirit..he would figure out later.

The shadows pulled the two towards the shadows, and covered them, and they and Pitch were transported to his lair.

"So, mind telling a certain Nightmare King what you two were doing?" Pitch held his hands behind his back regally, and coldly stared down the two summer spirits known as Eth, and Adara.

Both spirits were quite pale at this, "W-why do you c-care?" being the Boogeymen, aka the King of Nightmares, aka Pitch Black, did have its perks.

"Because the certain winter spirit you were harming just so happens to be my grandson," Pitch paused to let it sink in, "Not only that, but he is also child of Seraphine, aka Mother Nature, and the Man in the Moon himself," Pitch smirked, he was getting through to these two where it hurt, "So watch yourselves."

"The little winter brat wasn't lying, heh, I sure gave him a few reasons to be sore in the morning!" Eth laughed.

Adara elbowed Eth in the gut, "Shut up! Do you really want the kids gramps to murder us!"

"Oh..right.."

Pitch just stared at them, stone-faced, ho boy, they were going to get the lesson of a life time. And once he was done with the two, he would bring Jack back to Sera..and hopefully not get punished for what he didn't do by the overprotective mom.

"Now.." Pitch cracked his knuckles, "Were should we begin?"

(With Jack)

"Umm.." Aiden stared at the spot where the two spirits just disappeared, and then turned his head at Jack who was laying on the ground, snow seeping out around him.

"Oh, jeez, um, look, I'm really sorry about them, I never really get a saw in stuff..and, they never take my opinion into consideration..and..well.." Aiden stammered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine..I shouldn't have snowed the beach.." Jack groaned, the burn of his chest was burning badly, even though it hadn't gotten that close, it still was painful.

Aiden kneeled down and put his arm behind Jack, it surprisingly didn't burn. He helped his opposite sit up, and went to the ocean surrounding the island they were on, grabbed a small canister that was in his red jacket, and filled it with water. He put his hand under it and boiled the water slightly with a small flame in his palm.

"Here, it's a bit warm, but it's clean," Aiden handed Jack the water.

Jack greedily drank the water, but left a bit in it for Aiden, he wiped his mouth and ran a pale hand through his white hair.

"So, what was that all about? With the shadows and stuff?" Aiden sat criss cross, next to Jack.

"It may have been Pitch, but I dunno, last time I saw him, he wanted to turn me into a fearling..don't ask.." Jack was confused as of why Pitch would help him.

"Wait..what! Pitch? Pitch Black? The Nightmare King?"

"Yeah.."

"What does he want with you!?" Aiden was flabbergasted.

"Well..he's kinda my grandpa..like I said.." Jack laughed, "Good ol' gramps, comin' to the rescue!"

"How can you joke at a time like this? You're like..hurt.."

Jack shrugged, "Just my nature."

The two boys were interrupted by a dark shadow creeping along the beach, and when the shadow receded, Pitch was left standing there.

"Umm..hi Pitch..?" Jack stared at the shadow nervously, he honestly didn't know what was going on, "What're you..doing here?"

"Saving your sorry butt from some summer spirits, that's what!" Pitch mumbled angrily.

Pitch looked over Aiden, "Umm..so what happened to the others?" the summer spirit bit his lip.

"Ashes."

Aiden paled, if he said ashes, that meant Eth and Adara were..ash..and ultimately they were..dead.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, unfortunately," Pitch sighed, "As much as I _loved_ the fear emitting from your friends..I have my limits as well."

"And you're not here to turn me into a fealing whatever that means?"

"No Jack, your mother made sure I could never do that to you..even if you would make the perfect Nightmare Prince.." Pitch mumbled the last part to himself.

"Alright, time to get you to Sera.." Pitch put his arms behind his back again, "You should come as well, other summer spirit."

"It's Aiden.."

"Yes, of course, alright, come now Jack."

Jack grumbled something under his breath, and tried to stand up. But when he stood up, he felt a pain blossom in his left ankle, causing him to fall over.

"Gah!" Jack held his ankle tightly.

"Are you okay, Jack? Aiden put his arm around Jack's shoulders, and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I think..I might have twisted my ankle when Eth shot me out of the air."

"Ouch man.."

"Yep.."

Pitch smirked slightly, and walked over to Jack, and with one swift motion, lifted him up bridal-style.

"Ahh! What the heck Pitch!?" Jack was still nervous, could he trust Pitch..could he not..

"Sorry, but my daughter would kill me if she saw you walking with a twisted ankle..might think it's my fault, so, not sorry."

Jack sighed, and glared at the shadow, but turned back to Aiden who was standing there awkwardly.

"Well, c'mon!"

"Okay.."

Pitch commanded the shadows to take him and the two teens to his lair.

"Um..Why are we in your lair?"

"I'm still evil, and I've just trapped you here.." Pitch shrugged nonchalantly.

Jack paled, and so did Aiden, they both stared wide eyed.

"Look at your faces! Ah, classic.." Pitch smiled slightly, "But no, your mother would have my head if I did take you agains.."

The shadows came again, and cold feeling washed over the two as they traveled by shadows with Pitch. When the light came flooding back in, they were in the Amazon forest, with trees towering above.

From the distance, Seraphina came into view, her long, raven black hair blowing in the one of the five winds. But she didn't look calm and collected, in fact, she looked ready to tear someones head off.

"Seraphina, I-" Pitch was cut off when razor sharp leaves were flung at him, he subconsciously held Jack a bit tighter as he ducked, it was quote unfortunate for the both of them that Pitch had mistakenly hid Jack from view.

"I told you once already! Stay away from my son!" Sera growled and shot thorny vines a Pitch with breakneck speed.

Pitch looked up in fear, showing Jack in his arms, Sera managed to halt the deadly killer vines before they hit him.

All the while, Aiden was standing aside awkwardly, waiting for a moment to talk, but he was just too shy.

"Jack!" Sera breathed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" she scooped Jack up in her arms, "What did you do Pitch!"

"He didn't do anything," Aiden squeaked.

"And you are?" Sera raised her eyebrow.

"Long story.." Jack laughed breathlessly.

"I have time," Sera smiled, she noticed Pitch starting to sneak away, "Pitch, you are going to sit your butt down and stay!"

Pitch sighed, and sat down on a piece of moss near him, Sera set Jack down on a seat of thornless vines, and Aiden just stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"So tell me, what exactly happened?"

Jack spent about an hour explaining everything that had happened to him, with Eth, Adara, Aiden, and Pitch.

"Oh my poor baby, I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone!" Sera embraced Jack tightly.

"Mom..not in front of the others.." Jack turned slightly pink in embarrassment, and pushed away from his mom.

"Don't you sass me boy!" Sera scolded, "Oh, I'm just so happy you're here, and you're safe.." she hugged Jack again, 'If you ever do something like that again, you're dead Jack Frost! Dead!"

"Mom, are you angry to see me, or happy!?"

Sera crossed her arms and tsked at Jack.

"Well, I would most certainly like to see you kill the boy, but he has an ankle that needs attending," Pitch smiled slightly.

"Oh, yes yes," Sera turned around, Jack still hanging in her arms like a ragdoll. Her eyes laid upon Aiden who was still standing there awkwardly.

"I want to thank you for helping my son, in return, is there anything you would like?"

"Umm," Aiden rubbed his chin in thought, "Can I see Jack again?"

"Most certainly, he's going to need a good friend like you," Sera smiled gently, and commanded some vines to wrap around Jack's ankle.

"So, does that mean I can go out now?" Jack looked up hopefully.

"Yes, but not for two weeks as punishment!"

"What!" Aiden and Jack put their hands on their head together in disbelief.

Sera smiled, and silently chuckled, "Fine, five days because I still don't know if you were antagonized by Pitch at all," she smiled sweetly at the two teens, then turned towards Pitch with a dark look, "I think I shall need to know _exactly_ what happened." she cracked her knuckles.

"Wait! Mom, don't kill or brutally harm him, Pitch may be a real creep sometimes-"

"Hey!"

"I wasn't finished!" Jack hissed towards Pitch, "He may be creep sometimes, but he _did_ save my life..plus, he is good ol' gramps!" Jack laughed.

"Call me that again and I won't think twice about trapping you in an eternity of nothingness.." Pitch grumbled, and disappeared into the shadows.

"You can stick around Aiden if you want, I just need to attend to Jack for the moment."  
"Okay!"  
**Sneak Peak-**

"**Jack!" Aiden screamed, trying to reach for him.**

"**Ahhhhh!" Jack was sent plummeting without Wind, and without his staff.**

**Alrighty, this chapter may have been a bit boring, but don't you fret! It will get much more exciting next chapter, and Jack and Aiden will meet another person..good or bad, I will not say..well, there might be two new people..But yea, see you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**bluefrosty27-:) Glad you like it! And Jack is gonna have one more, and it's gonna make a trio of miscreants mwhahaha, but the third is gonna come in a later chapter.. And also, Sera doesn't care is she embarreses Jack hah!**

**AyameKitsune- Glad you like, ol' grampy gramp Pitch! Here ya go!**

**Guest-Why thank you!**

**pIPPALINA-Mwhahah! Yes! It was VERY cruel! But now you get to read it :)!**

**MercurialDestiny-You are, he's really sweet, but very shy, and awkward at time! :P**

**-50 even more years later-**

"Jack, are you sure this is safe?" Aiden was looking at the giant cavern stretching across the land.

"Of course it's safe! All we're gonna do, is use Wind to jump the ravine, and we don't have to tell my mom anything! It's that simple!" Jack hopped on his staff, balancing on it, and smirking.

"Fine, but you're going first!" Aiden crossed his arms.

"Alright with me!" Jack hopped off his staff, and started to sprint towards the crevice, "And away we go!" Jack yelled triumphantly.

He but his staff in front of him, and asked Wind to shoot him up, and it did. Jack was nearly halfway across the crevice when something caused his staff to fly out of his hand and away from him.

Without his staff, the conduit of Wind, Jack started plummeting down to the cavern floor.

"Jack!" Aiden screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Jack continued to fall at breakneck speed. He thought it was the end; he would never get to tell Pitch how creepy he was, and he would never get to tightrope on his mom's vines, and, and-

His eyes were closed, and waiting for the end, when he stopped falling. Jack slowly forced his eyes open, and saw that he was suspended by his hoodie that he thought was caught on a root that was sticking out of the crevice wall.

He looked up, and saw it was actually a silver double edged sword with a black hilt and emerald encrusted into the hilt, pierced through his hood, and embedded deep into the wall.

He looked further up, and saw a girl floating above him, sitting criss-cross, and her arms crossed. Her eyes were not on Jack though, but looking on something below.

"Dev, if I have to save someone's butt for you again, I will go down there and ground you! Literally!" she started to float down to where this "Dev" was.

Jack slowly looked down, and saw the top of her brown curly hair. She was at the bottom of the crevice, and stood in front of a boy with brown shaggy hair as well.

"Honestly! Why I have to keep watching you, is beyond my knowledge!" the girl sighed, but floated back up to Jack.

He noticed that her eyes were a bright green, and had a lime green jacket over a golden t-shirt; she had regular blue thigh-length jeans, and lime green flats.

"Sorry 'bout that bro, excuse my brother. He can't help being misfortunate," the girl shrugged, and pulled the sword from the wall of the crevice, and caught Jack by his hoodie right before he fell again, and lowered him to the ground. "It's his thing."

"I'm Fayola by the way, but I hate that name, so just call me Fay. That dofus over there is my brother, Devlon, but I just call him Dev. Just because it drives him nuts." Fay smirked.

"Okay..so, why did you save me from ultimate death?" Jack raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"'Cause it's my job dude. He just so happens to be the Spirit of Misfortune and I happen to be his sister, the Spirit of Good Fortune. It's really a boring job, but it's a living..not really."

"So, do you happen to have my staff at all?"

"Sorry bro, nope." Fay looked down, slightly frowning, "But hey, a fist bump always makes me feel better!" she smiled, and gestured with her fist. Jack noticed that she had a solid gold ring on her index finger, same with her other hand.

Jack smiled crookedly, and fist bumped Fay. When he did, he felt a warmth creep over his skin.

"Whoa, what did you just do?" Jack swayed a little.

"With these rings," she fist bumped her two hands together, "I can transfer a tidbit of good fortune to others, but it only lasts for a bit," Fay shrugged.

"So this will help me find my staff?"

Fay shrugged again, "If I were you, I would ask Dev, with his misfortune, it could have bonked him on the head, or impaled him if I'm lucky," she murmured the last part under her breathe.

"Do you, like, not like your brother or something?"

"Oh no! I love 'im and all, just that sometimes, he drives me nearly insane," she twirled her finger at her head, "But hey, you can't have a life without a little brother who drives you insane from time to time."

"Oh okay..well, can you call him over here, so I can see if he knows, I really need to get back to the surface and to my friends Ai-Oh my god Aiden!" Jack's eyes widened, "He's probably running around rampage, trying to decide whether to tell my mom or not! O my god!"

"I can go get 'im if you want."

"Yes, thank you!"

"Oh, and Dev will be here in a moment, I called 'im over, just watch out, he might have you to trip and fall or something dude. Be right back anyway!" Fay suddenly had smallish wings burst out of her back, and fly her up.

Jack continued to stare, wondering about who else is out there, when he heard a twig crack, and then another, and so on. He looked to the side, and saw the one called 'Dev'.

His shaggy brown hair looked dirty-ish, and his eyes were a dirty green. His lime green shirt, and brown jacket had patch's all over them. His jeans had tears, and cuts in them, and his sandals were almost coming apart.

As he walked, branches of bushed would literally come out from the walls, or even out of no where, and cut against his pants, and put a new tear in them.

"Is this yours?" he held out Jack's staff to him awkwardly, ignoring all the twigs that magically appeared under his feet, snapping at every step.

"Um, yeah, thanks.."

Dev slightly smiled, and held it forward, but a small mound of dirt rose from the ground and tripped him.

Jack tried to catch him, but ended up falling over as well. Now they were both in a dog pile of sorts. Jack stood up, brushed himself off, and grabbed his staff.

"Sorry 'bout that..I take it that, Fay already told you about me?"

"Yeah," Jack looked up, "Speak of the devil, there she is!" a wide grin grew on his lip when he saw Fay carrying a petrified Aiden by his jacket.

"This the dude? I saw him running around yelling about what your mom's gonna do to him, some stuff about your dad, and your grandpa," Fay laughed.

"Ah, yeah, that's Aiden all right."

"Hey, I never caught your name winter bro," Dav leaned against a wall that wasn't trying to impale him with roots.

"Oh yeah, neither did I, oh and here's your friend back," Fay set the frozen teen on the ground, and snapped her fingers, unfreezing him.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO! I AM GOING TO DIE-Oh hey Jack, where are we? Who are they?" Aiden tilted his head.

"This is Fay, spirit of fortune, and Dev, spirit of misfortune."

"Oh, okay."

"So your name's Jack, eh?" Fay leaned against the same wall as Dav, making some of the evil impaling roots go away.

"Yep, Jack Frost! The one and only!" Jack puffed out his chest in pride.

Fay's mouth dropped, and so did Dev's, "Y-you, you're Jack Frost, son of Mother Nature, and the Man in Moon himself!" Fey yelled, standing straight.

"Don't forget about grandpa Pitch.." Aiden squeaked quietly.

"You dofus! You nearly killed the son of some of the most powerful people in the world!" Fay yelled, in Dev's direction.

"Whoa, Fay, chill!

"Chill? CHILL!? We're all gonna die-oh wait, you might die, but I won't, so whatever."

"So, are we done here?" Aiden was standing behind Jack, just peeking behind him.

"Yeah, you can go, we just need to have another argument in which I win again, so see you later!"

"Bye!" Jack grabbed Aidens hand, and flew them both up, "Think they're going to be okay?"

"Well, for two people I just met, I can tell they argue a lot, and they'll be _just _fine," Aiden shrugged.

"Yeah, so, I was kinda thinking of going to visit some prank-" Jack was cut off by a scream echoing in the air.

Jack and Aiden looked towards where the scream came from, and it came from the crevice.

The two teens looked towards each other, and raced back towards the crack in the earth.

"Fay! Dev!" the winter teen yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We were gone for less than five minutes! What could have happened?" Aiden grasped the bottom of Jack's staff, and they flew down together.

When the two teens reached the bottom of the cavern, they heard a soft sobbing, so faint, it was barely hearable.

Jack turned around and around, looking for who was crying.

"Over here Jack!" Aiden whispered, peeking around an edge. Jack joined him, and his eyes widened, there was a small steel cage, the bars so thick, you couldn't stick a hand through.

Inside the cage, Fay was curled up, sobbing silently. The two elements looked at each other worriedly, and hurried to her.

"Fay? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Th-they took him!" she slightly screeched, tears falling onto the cold metal, and onto the earth.

**Well, here you are my lovely readers! Enjoy! Sorry it's so short, things came up, and I had to get this out soon, and fast! Next chapter will be longer, promise! *awkward sorry smile* **


	5. Chapter 5

**AyameKitsune-I know, and Dev is going to have sooo much misfortune! Here you go!**

**Guest-SHIZ IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!**

**bluefrosty27-Aiden is like the guy who freaks out about things **_**very**_ **easily! Oh yeah, probably knocked Pitch out of whatever chair he was lounging in this time! I leave you in cliff hangers because I am evil..mwhahahah! ;) Enjoy the next chapter!**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith-It's a surprise who took him, but it'll be bad *evil grin* Here's your new chapter!**

"What are you talking about!? Who took who? What is going on!?" Aiden and Jack both pulled at the bars, but they didn't budge.

Jack growled slightly, put his hands on the bars, and focused his power. Ice slowly creeped up the bars, and froze them solid.

"Would you?" Jack gestured at the bars to Aiden.

"Oh, sure," Aiden put his palm on the iced bars, and melted them into nothing.

"Nice!" Jack and Aiden high-fived, but recoiled at the touch of the opposite elements. Jack stepped back to Fay, still slightly crying, and kneeled down to her.

"What happened?" Jack held out his hand to Fay, she had wiped her eyes, and sat up hugging her knees.

"That self centered sicko!" Fay clenched her fists, the earth started to rumble, and small spikes of earth started to barely pop up from the ground.

"I told his never to touch my brother or me again!" the spikes grew, and started to impale everything in range.

"Fay! You need to calm down! You have to tell us what happened, and who took Dev!" Aiden shook her, the spike retreating back to the ground.

"Forgive me," she whispered breathlessly.

"Wow." Jack stared awkwardly at where the spike just were.

"I have more than fortune, Jack," Fay smirked slightly, but it fell, "Do you think you could help me? These guys have been after us for a long while."

"Sure, but why are they after you?" Jack tilted his head, and sat criss crossed on the ground.

"When you're the spirits of fortune and misfortune, you get some enemies that want to use your power for their own selfish purposes." she shrugged.

"Who was it?" Aiden felt the metal carefully.

"Greed, and his goons Disgust, and Bitterness," Fay spat the names like venom.

"What! I thought the dude's cousin kept him in check, whoever it is, was supposed to watch him or something!" Aiden slightly paled.

"Who's Greed, Disgust, and Bitterness?" Jack tilted his head, slightly worried at his friends weariness.

"Greed is some sick man who captures other spirits for his own beneficial needs, like using misfortune to make his opponents lose, or using fortune to get good deals, and money." Fay spat.

"Disgust and Bitterness are like his goons, they follow his every whim, all they want, is to make others suffer," she shakily stood up, leaning on the wall.

"But how did they trap you with your fortune?" Jack helped her stand.

"I don't know, but somehow, they short circuited it or something, I think they said something about it being cut off for a few hours."

"Well that stinks, where do we go anyway? Where does Greed live?"

"He lives in the Bermuda triangle, he has a mansion there, it's perfect because no humans ever find it, and if they do..well.." Fay dragged a finger under her neck in gesture.

"Oh, well, can we find it?" Jack leaned against his staff.

"Yeah, spirits can get there, just not humans, but I don't know where it is.." she smiled crookedly.

"I know where it is!" Aiden bounced up and down slightly.

"Let's go then!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fay, Jack, and Aiden stood in the Bermuda triangle, staring at a giant mansion that towered above them. The whole mansion was a light-ish green, with gold encrusted all over it.

"For a dude like him, why would he have a giant mansion with gold, where people could take it at any moment?" Jack crossed his arms.

"'Cause everyone knows not to mess with Greed, that's why," Aiden whispered.

"I guess let's go then.." Fay nodded, "Just follow my lead, I know the place best," she whispered darkly.

Fay snuck over to the side of building, there was a trap door on one of the walls. She crawled in through the trap door, followed by the the other two, and put her back to the wall.

"You idiot! I told you to keep them apart! Now go and separate them!" a voice yelled as someone else.

Jack gave Fay a questioning look, and she held a finger to her lips, then gestured to follow, as she crouched and went further.

They walked for a couple minutes till they heard voices.

"Now, you're going to have a nice long stay here, away from that witch!" a man with messy black hair, brown eyes, a brown sweater over a black t-shirt, plain jeans and brown sandals. On his waist were two brown, leather whips, both with spiked smoky quartz on the tips of them.

"I swear, if you even lay one finger on her, Disgust, I will tear you apart, limb by limb!" a voice from inside one of the cells yelled at the man known as disgust.

"Oh, come now Hatred, I can do whatever I want, and you won't be able to do anything!" Disgust sneered, and walked away.

Hatred yelled at him, and the sound of the pulling at chains was heard.

Fay tilted her head, and walked over to the cell, it was all white, and there was a clear layer of impenetrable glass at the end of it.

Inside was a man with long-ish flat, red hair, and one deep red eye, and one black eye. He had a dark red winter vest and long black jeans, with black sleek boots. He was pulling at the chains that held his wrists, an angry expression mixed with agony imprinted on his face.

Outside of the cell, was a katana that was hung on the wall. It had a hair-splitting ivory blade, and a black handle with a ruby on the hilt, and there were red words emblazoned on the blade in an ancient language.

Jack walked up to the glass, where the man named Hatred had his head slung to his chest. He put his hand on the glass, frosting it, and slowly turning it to ice. The ice cracked, and the noise caused Hatred to look up with a questioning look.

"Let me guess, more of you coming to antagonize me?" his voice was deep.

"Not really, we're here to rescue a friend, why are you here?" Aiden walked over to where Jack was standing.

"Does it look like I _want_ to be here!" he hissed.

"True," Jack thought about something for a few moments when his face brightened, "Do you..do you want us to help you?"

Hatred gasped, and nodded his head. Jack was about to ask Fay if she knew where the switch to get rid of the glass was, when a scream echoed through the air. Hatred paled slightly, and his face twisted with agony.

He pulled at the chain even harder, and yelled in agony. He pulled harder, and a cracking noise filled the room. Finally, the chains snapped completely, and Hatred started banging on the glass.

"Umm..can he break that?" Aiden stepped behind Fay, who watching, amazed.

"No, it's impenetrable...I think.."

_**-CRACK-**_

The three looked towards the glass on the cell and their eyes widened. The glass had cracked, Hatred banged again.

_**-CRACK-**_

He banged once more, and the glass shattered.

"Umm..hi?" Jack stepped behind Aiden. who had stepped behind Fay.

"I need to find her!" Hatred looked worried, and grabbed Fay's hand, who grabbed Aiden's hand, who grabbed Jack's hand, who held his staff tightly.

His speed was unimaginable, as he sped past every hallway, turned each corner sharply, stopping for nothing.

"Stop! I have to find my brother! I don't have time for whatever you're doing!" Fay pulled against Hatred's grip.

He skid to a halt, and turned to her, "Brown hair, green eyes, causes misfortune wherever he goes?" Fay nodded "I know where he is, help me, i'll help you."

"Fine."

He started off again, pulling the three behind him. He stopped again, and released Fay's hand, and clenched his own.

In front of them was woman, her hair was long and blonde with green tips, and had eyes that were green. She had a crimson t-shirt with a black vest over it, and black jeans with dark green combat boots.

Strapped on her back, was a brown cross bow, with an emerald on the top of it. She was smirking, and leaning back on a wall, with a button in her hand.

There was another cage, with wires going in it, and all connected to the button.

"You ready to talk yet, witch!?" the woman sneered and pressed the button again, a small scream echoed in the air.

"I..will..never tell it..is, Bitterness!" a soft voice gritted.

"Fine, I guess more fun for me.." the woman known as Bitterness smirked, and went to press the button again, but before she could, Hatred ran in and rammed into her.

"Hatred!" Bitterness gritted, "I thought you were locked up!"

"I was, but when you hurt Love, that's when I had it!" he growled, and twisted Bitterness' arm behind her back, and twisted a wire around both of her arms, and then another around her ankles, and threw her in a chair.

"You won't get away with this, Disgust, or Greed will come, and put you both back in a cell, and punish you both, and when that's over, I'll make sure that every day for the rest of your life will be a-mmpphh!" Jack put a cloth in her mouth.

"Man, she was getting annoying, so who are you looking for?" Jack leaned on his staff.

Hatred didn't answer, he just pulled out his katana he snagged from his own containment room, and slashed at the glass, breaking it in a perfect line. The whole glass wall shattered, and crumbled to the floor.

The three teens looked into the cell, where Hatred kneeled.

He helped up a woman with long, curly pink hair, and pink eyes with heart shaped pupils. She had a long, floor-length, sleeveless, elegant red dress with a heart shaped top part, and small white hearts going along the edge, and white sandals.

"Wow..Who's this?" Aiden's eye's widened, and he slightly blushed..so did Jack.

"My name is Love," her voice was soft, and gentle, her skin pale, and soft, cheeks like roses, and a small heart shaped beauty mark under her left eye.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Hatred embraced Love tightly, and kissed her forehead.

"Talk about irony," Jack whispered to Aiden, bot teens smirked.

"Okay, now you hold out your end of the deal!" Fay put her hands to her hips.

"What deal?" Love turned to Fay.

"Hatred promised to help me find my brother, Dev, if I went with him to find you, along with these guys," she gestured to Jack, and Aiden.

"I can help you..I saw Greed dragging him through this room to another, he looked very frightened.." Pink eyes dimmed slightly.

"You know where he is!" Fay brightened.

"Yes, I believe he is-"

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise,"

All heads turned to the door of the room. There stood a man with green shaggy hair with black tips, and black eyes. He had a golden suit top, and smooth black pants, and black sleek shoes.

In the man's right hand was a black pistol, loaded with golden bullets. On his left side was a very frightened Dev, hands, and legs bound, and gagged.

"Greed.." Fay spat.

**Hope you liked the chapter my lovely readers! Till next time, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AyameKitsune-Sooooooo epiiicc! Enjoy!**

"Why, Fay, so good to see you, and I see both Hatred, and Love are out," Greed smirked, "My, my, who are these two?" he gestured towards Jack and Aiden.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "No one."

"Oh, no one..then you're not Jack Frost, son of Mother Nature, and Seraphina?" Greed chuckled darkly, "You would be worth such a fortune.."

Greed snapped his fingers, and Disgust was there in a moment. He whispered something in a different language to Disgust, and he was off.

In a flash, Disgust had grabbed Jack, knocked his staff away, and twisted his arms behind his back, tying them, and to make matters worse, managed to gag Jack.

"Wow," Aiden didn't expect it to happen so fast.

"And what's this? A simple summer spirit, meh, you're no use," Greed shrugged, and pulled a lever that was on the wall near him, and a trap door under Aiden opened, and the summer spirit fell in with a shout.

"Now, you three. Fay, would you like to join your brother?" he gestured to the now unconscious Dev.

Fay rushed at him, but with a hand gesture stopped her in her tracks. Greed held his black gun at Dev's head in warning, so Fay backed up.

"Good girl, now," he snapped again, and Bitterness was at Fay's side, tying her wrists as well.

"How did you get out! Hatred bound you!" Fay thrashed.

"I have my ways," Bitterness shrugged.

"Lastly, you two," Greed looked towards Love, and Hatred, "You two have caused me a lot of trouble, Love, you haven't told me where the ancient sun, and moon stone are, and Hatred, I still would like you on my side, but you both haven't co-operated.." he spoke nonchalantly.

"I will never tell you where they are! They belong to the Chander and Dawn! You cannot have them!" Love clenched her fists.

"And for the 5,672,984 time, I will never work for you, and become one of your goons!" Hatred pulled out his katana, and aimed it at Greed.

"You both bore me so, so let's hurry up with this, yes?" Greed smiled, and clapped his hands.

"What?" Hatred, and Love synchronized, and a green and gold gas came down from the ceiling. In an instant, the two were down, and out for the count.

"This is just too easy!" Greed smiled, and ordered Bitterness to take Love and Hatred to new, more secure cells, Disgust to take Fay, and Dev to their cells, and to check on Aiden in the cellar.

He, himself would take care of Jack, if this winter spirit was his biggest catch yet, Greed would make sure that nothing got in the way of him, and his money.

"Come along Frost, I need to make a call to your _mother dearest_," he spat.

Jack continued to struggle, and get away from the man, but Greed's grip on Jack was too strong.

They finally made it to a room with white walls, and a black floor. Greed set Jack in a lone chair, and tied him to it, and left.

'_Welp, this is _just _great, me and my thoughts..alone...that's never a good thing_..' Jack was so deep in thoughts, that he never saw Bitterness walk into the room.

"Eh Frost, you havin' a good think over there?" Bitterness smirked, and fingered her crossbow carefully.

"Mmph, mm, mmpphh, mm!" Jack struggled to make out words.

"Mmhhmm, very interesting..y'know, I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind if I damaged the merch a little while he's away.." Bitterness pulled one of the arrows that was strapped to her back, and observed it.

"Ya see this Frost, this arrow is tipped with the blood of a Nightshade Dragon, once it touches your skin, you get to die in the slowest, most painful way..how would you like to be the first to try it?" she smiled demonically.

Jack slightly paled, so much for getting out of this alive. He frantically shook his head as she inched closer.

"C'mon dear, this'll only be a sec.." Bitterness trailed off, as she held the arrow close to Jack's pale skin.

As if in perfect timing, the door slammed open, Greed standing at the doorway with a look of anger on his face.

"I would tell you not to do this again, and let you off with a warning," he started, "But that would be no fun," he pulled out his black pistol, and aimed it at Bitterness, who was backing away.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again!" she stammered.

"That''s right, and next time, my finger might slip _accidentally_ on the trigger, no leave before I change my mind!"

Bitterness raced out, leaving the arrow on the floor, discarded.

"Sometimes, their such imbeciles.." Greed muttered, and he walked towards a phone on a lone table on the opposite side of the table.

"Now, time to call your mother dearest, I wonder what Mother Nature, and MiM would pay to get their _precious _son back."

Blue eyes narrowed as the man neared the phone, he picked it up and put it to his ear. After a few minuted, his expression grew irritated.

"Why is the line broken!" he growled.

"Because I broke it," a voice came from the top of the room.

Jack looked up, but Greed didn't, in the corner of the ceiling, from a gold, and green portal came a woman. She had long, smooth, blue hair with white streaks, and golden eyes. She had a long green dress with the design of a leg sticking out on the side, and dark green high heels. Her lips were red like cherries, and on her waist was a pistol just like Greed's, except it had silver bullets instead of gold.

"What do you want Generosity!" Greed snarled.

"What!? A girl can't come and visit her cousin for no reason!?" Generosity raised an eyebrow.

Greed looked up at her with an expression of anger.

"Fine, you know that when we were created, I was assigned the task of making sure you stopped kidnapping others!...And just being an arrogant fool." she mumbled.

"Get out! You are no longer allowed to keep watch on me! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very important ransom call to make," he dismissed her off.

Golden eyes narrowed at her cousin, "This is what I'm talking about, Greed! Get outta my way, so I can help this kid, and get him out of your 'clutches'!"

Generosity carefully walked towards the two, but Greed would have none of it. He pulled out his own pistol, and aimed it at Jack's head.

"Come any closer and I shoot," he growled.

Jack was thoroughly un-amused by all of this, and also thoroughly done with everybody, and just wanted to get home, he honestly had no idea what was going on.

Generosity pulled out her own gun and held it towards Greed, "You shoot, so do I."

Greed slightly gasped, "You stole that from my mother!" he gestured to Generosity's gun.

"Oh, like how you stole it from my father?"

"He rightfully gave me it!"

"Oh yes, when you stole it, then slit his throat in the night, he 'rightfully' gave it to you!? Clarese actually gave me this as a gift to watch you!"

Greed growled, but slightly smirked on the inside, he had a plan. He stepped away from Jack, to the other wall of the room, and gestured for his cousin to go forward.

Generosity slowly advanced towards the winter spirit, keeping an eye on Greed, but finally left his gaze and continued to walk forwards.

She reached Jack, and ungagged him first, and foremost.

"Thanks.." Jack smiled crookedly.

"It's my job," she untied his arms next, but while her gaze was on Jack, Jack's gaze shifted towards Greed.

"Move!" Jack suddenly shouted, and pushed Generosity out of the way as a crack rang through the air. Jack had seen Greed aim, and get ready to pull the trigger.

The golden bullet was whistling through the air, when another shot-softer though-sounded through the air.

Jack closed his eyes, he hadn't heard the second shot, he just focused on getting ready to die.

The bullet neared closer to the teen, but unknowingly, so did the second, in perfect symmetry to the second.

Jack waited as the first came closer, and closer.

But it never hit.

**Alright, sorry if this chapter was a bit fast paced, my mind is on overdrive with testing starting in school, and then a benchmark, and other tests! Arg, I hate state testing! Anyway, this section of Jack's life is almost over, and the next 50 years will commence, I have a small idea for it, but I would love it if you guys told me what you would like to happen, like more new people, more Jack and his family, or whatever, but yeah, hope you enjoyed lovely readers! Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AyameKitsune-Wooooop! Here you goooo!**

**bluefrosty27-I'm glad you think it was great! Yeah, that was the best part in my opinion, hah, Jack really does hate monologues! I was originally going to make Love and Hatred siblings, but the temptation was too great to make them a couple! Here's the next chap!**

**lostlight4-Glad you love it! Thanks, I love writing this, it takes a lot of time, but it's really fun!**

**Randomly Talented-Glad you love it! Oh, and your idea will definitely be taken into consideration..*evil grin* and also..ha..cold..Jack..ha...o_o…..And yes, this has definitely gotten my creativity flowin'...as well as my evil creativity...mwhahah!**

**bluefrosty27-Thank you...I have many a idea, here's the next chappy for ya!**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz-AH! WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME! So happy you are enjoying! Also, I like your suggestion,...It has...given me some ideas..*evil smirk*...and enjoy the latest chapter!**

Jack waited for what seemed like forever, but the bullet never came. He opened one of his eyes, and on the floor, there was a silver, and a gold bullet mashed together.

Greed growled, and stepped out, and ran. Generosity, who's eyes were still widened, still had her weapon up, looking into space.

The door slammed open, and to everybody's surprise, Fay stood at the door with her blade pulled out, the emerald on the hilt gleaming. Behind her was Hatred with his katana, and Love who had a pearl dagger with an onyx stone on the red hilt, there were also black vines etched on the blade.

Behind them, there was Aiden and Dev looking at each other awkwardly.

"Stop right there crazy lady! Fay pointed the sword at Generosity.

"Guys, I think it's-oof!" with his legs still tied, Jack tripped right as soon as he stood. up.

Generosity put her weapon back in its holder, and flashed a slight smile, but kneeled by Jack, and finished unwrapping his legs of the tape.

"So how did you get out..and everyone else out?" Jack rubbed his ankles.

"Oh yeah, well, I kinda got my fortune back, and from there it was got really easy!" Fay nodded happily, "I may or may not have trapped Bitterness, and Disgust in a tank of water," she smiled innocently.

"Oh..cool.. what about them?" Jack gestured towards Love, Hatred, Dev, and Aiden.

"I saved them after I saved myself, I was quite easy after I dealt with the others."

"Oh..cool, guys, this is Generosity," Jack gestured, "She's Greed's cousin, and saved me."

"Oh, okay, I should probably get out of here, c'mon Dev,"Fay turned around, but didn't see Dev, "Umm, where's D-"

Almost in perfect timing, a shriek echoed into the room, and all heads turned towards the door it came from.

Jack stepped forward, and opened the door slowly. He stepped into the room, followed by the others.

There stood Dev looking worriedly into a giant hole in the ground.

"Dev?"

"I think I might have knocked some dude into this hole.." Dev laughed nervously, "Sorry!"

"Isn't that the door Greed went through?" Jack snickered.

"Oh..Nevermind!" Dev yelled into the hole.

"Anyone know how long we've been here?" Jack suddenly slightly paled.

"About a day or so," Love piped in.

Jack paled immensely, "Oh geez! When I tell my mom about this, she is soooooo grounding me!"

"Look kid, that's a little much, your what? Over 100?" Generosity crossed her arms, and smiled.

"No, I mean, my mom is Mother Nature..she will literally bury me in the ground.."

"Well..you're dead Jack," Aiden laughed.

"So are you," Jack stuck out his tongue, then turned back to Generosity, "I heard you guys, you and Greed, talking about your parents or something..what was that about?"

Generosity sighed, and frowned slightly, "I had a father, and my cousin had a mother. One night, Greed snuck into my house while I was away, and stole my fathers gun..and slit his throat for good measure.."

"Then after that, like years later, his mother was dying, and she rightfully gifted me hers.."

"Oh..I'm sorry.." Jack sighed.

"But what was strange, was that there is no way to kill an immortal..except for Nightshade poison, it can kill even the strongest spirit, but thankfully, there was none left after that fateful night, thank moon!"

"Wait a minute..did you say nightshade?" Jack inquired.

"We have to head out, there is some things we have to take care of.." Hatred and Love left...as simple as that.

"Yes..why?"

"Earlier, Bitterness came down to 'interrogate' me..and she said something about her arrows being ipped with Nightshade poison, and it looked like she had a whole like, container of the stuff.." Jack smiled nervously.

Generosity inhaled sharply, "This is not good, this is not good! she paced rapidly, "Kid, you have to go home now! Tell Sera about this, don't leave out a single bit, this is not good!"

"You all need to go home, or wherever you stay, and lock up, things are about to go south, I'm not sure whether or not this will happen, but just to be safe, go!

"Wait, what's going on?" Jacks face twisted.

"If there is Nightshade poison out and about with bad spirits, all are in danger, I have to warn the superiors, go! All of you, and stay safe, I must leave now.." Generosity walked out of another door, and dispersed into the air.

"What was that about?" Aiden tilted his head slightly.

"I dunno, but I guess I'll see you all later, I have a story to tell my mom, and then be buried in the ground, so bye!" Jack gestured to Aiden to follow, and grabbed his staff which lay in the corner of the first room.

"C'mon Dev, time to sort stuff out," Fay smirked, and grabbed Dev's hand. She grew giant fluffy wings, and with a small flick of her wrist, the hold which Greed was in filled over.

Fay smirked and flew up, and out of the mansion with Dev, there was no way in heck that Greed was ever going to hurt anyone ever again.

(With Jack)

"Hey mom..what's up?.." Jack smiled crookedly.

Seraphina looked at the two teens, and crossed her arms, "Where had you been Jack?"

"Okay. mom, I know you probably want to kill my right now, but there's something else I need to tell you, so I met some people through the past days, and this lady named Generosity said something about nightshade, poison, something bad going on, what in moons sake is going on!"

Sera's angry expression softened, but hardened once more, "Jack, you and Aiden, go into Amazon again, I have some things to take care of."

"Okay," the two teens said together, and hesitantly left.

Sera cracked her knuckles, and took of with Wind.


	8. Chapter 8

**AyameKitsune-Thank yooouu! Yeah, poor spirits.**

**bluefrosty27-Everyone will be in danger later..mwhaha...Jack is involved in way too much for him to be him. Yeeeaahhh..no spoilers..**

**El0ndon-Here you go, enjoy!**

**Guest**-**DANGER DANGER ERROR ERROR DANGER/-/-/**

**-NOTE-This chapter has been re-uploaded, the format was incorrect for some odd reason, but fixed now :) Enjoy**

**-75 years later-Jack is now 225 years old-Btw, this chapter is made in request to Fenrir Wylde Razgriz**

Jack was bored. And alone. That was never a good sign. It had been 75 years since his last adventure, and he was bored again.

Sera never told him what had happened with the whole Nightshade poison dilemma. Aiden had been away doing, what he called, 'super important summer business that a winter like him couldn't participate in'. Jack hadn't heard from Fay, or Dev, since Greed, nor had he heard from Love or Hatred.

Not that he thought they would ever contact him again, maybe to thank him! Or throw him a party!

Nope.

Jack was lounging around on vines shaped like a hammock, frosting the plants, and watching the magic in them grow them back.

"Uuurrggg! I'm so bored!" Jack grumbled. He hopped into Wind and floated up, he decided to explore wherever he could.

Jack flew up, and past the Amazon, towards Ireland. As he flew over it, throwing snowballs over random people, he saw a kid in a tree, peering down into a pub.

Jack smirked, and silently flew down behind the boy.

"What's up?" Jack said nonchalantly.

The boy flinched majorly, and turned around with wide eyes, holding his chest.

"God man! Don't do that! Crud, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he nearly yelled.

Jack snickered and backed up to see what the kid looked like. He was a redhead, with one red eye, and one orange eye. He had a red and black plaid over jacket, over a plain white shirt, and plain jeans over black sneakers and white laces.

"Well? You gonna stand there like an idiot? Or tell me your name kid?"

Jack snapped back into reality, "Oh..Yeah, I'm Jack? You?"

the kid smirked, "Alec, Spirit of Mischief," Alec trailed off, staring back at the window on the pub.

"So, what are ya doing?" Jack hung upside down on a branch.

Alec grabbed Jack's hood, and pulled him right side up, "Don't let them see you," he whispered, "I'm pulling a prank on old man luck."

"Who?"

"Y'know, St Patrick? Spirit of Luck? Lucky? Mr Luckman?..Well, actually, I call him that

Jack shook his head, "Don't think I do, I'm only 225."

"Really? I'm like, 500 or something," Alec snickered, "Say, you wanna help me?"

"Sure," Jack smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to spill a bucket of water on him when he opens the door."

Jack looked unamused, "Wow, that is so weak!" Jack ran his hands through his hair, "And you call yourself the spirit of mischief!?"

Alec shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought it was pretty good."

"Okay okay okay, throughout my years, I have secretly become a pranking master!" Jack puffed out his chest in pride.

Alec narrowed his eyes, but softened them, and crossed his arms smiling, "Alright then prank master, what do you suggest?"

"He's St Patrick right? Spirit of Luck?"

"Yeah."

"What if we got a bucket of salt, put it near him, somehow make him spill it, and boom! Bad luck for the spirit of good luck." Jack bounced slightly on the branch.

"Not bad kid," Alec smirked, "Let's do it then!"

For the past like, ten minutes, the two set up the trap, and waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing.

"Umm, why is he not coming out?" Jack scrunched up his face.

"Probably drunk or something, it is a pub," Alec shrugged, "Hey, you wanna go see what it's like in there?" he smirked.

"Not really..I don't think my mom would want me too."

"C'mon dude! It'll be fun, we'll hang like bro's, get a beer, it'll be brotimes!" Alec lightly punched Jack in the shoulder.

"Well..I guess so.."

"Nice!" Alec fist bumped the air, "C'mon!" he grabbed Jack's hand, and jumped off the tree, into the pub.

There were just a bunch of sailor looking guys, and a bartender at the counter. There was a strange yellow-orange lighting all around.

"Just act cool," Alec smirked.

"You've done this before!?" Jack whispered.

"Ohh yeah, plenty of times," Alec swaggered over to the bar, "Sup Nick, any news on prey?" he whispered to the barkeeper known as Nick.

Nick looked left, and right, then leaned in close to Alec, "I 'ear the boss is lookin' for a new spirit, dunno why 'e wants a younglin'."

"Who is it? Who's the one he wants?" Alec was watching Jack to make sure he didn't get into any trouble walking around, being..him.

"Weeelll, I dunno.."

Alec frowned, dug in his pocket, and slid a couple of gold coins on the table.

"I 'ear, it's the kid a ol' Chander, and Sera," Nick chuckled, "I can see why 'e wants 'im, heard it's a winter fellow."

"You know his name?"

Nick looked into the distance, like he wasn't paying attention. Alec growled, and slid a few more gold coins onto the table.

Nick suddenly spun around, and there was another head"His name is Jack Frost, he's a winter spirit, and he is most likely right behind you!"

Alec spun around and saw Jack, "You-you're kidding me, right!? That kid?"

Nick grumbled, and forcibly spun himself around, flicking his other head, "You was supposed to 'et out all the money from 'im!"

Alec turned back to Nick. "So, it's that kid? Really?"

"Yep, 'pparently the kid is powerful, and the boss wants 'im fo' who knows what, shame though, 'e is just a kid, but what do I know," Nick shrugged.

Alec frowned crookedly, he didn't want to take the kid he just met, who was a pranker as well, to his boss, but he had to.

Alec smirked, even though his didn't want to do it, he might as well try to have fun doing it, "Get me two beers Nick, on the double!"

Nick raised his eyebrow, but got Alec two.

"Hey Jack, c'mere," Alec beckoned Jack over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Here, try this," he passed Jack one of the beers.

"I don't think I should.."

"Dude, just do it!"

"Okay..I guess.." Jack took a sip, then another, then a gulp, then a chug, in a short time, mug was empty. Alec passed him his own, in less than a minute, it was empty.

"This will be easy."

**Like, 50 beers later…!...**

"So, Jack, how you doin?" Alec smirked on the inside.

Jack was slouching in a chair, staring at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over, he was mumbling silently.

"Poor chap.." Alec shrugged, and lifted Jack up-which wasn't hard because Jack literally weighed as much as a feather-and took him out of the pub.

"Geez, what was in there!? Drowsy powder?!" Alec sniffed the air, "Dang Nick, it's like he knew my plan," he mumbled.

Jack was fully unconscious now, and him and Alec were far into a forest. Alec reached a tree, and jumped to the top of a giant tree.

He set Jack on a tree, balancing him steadily, and slowly climbed down, "Alright, you won't go anywhere, and I need to take care of something.." Alec slid down the rest of the tree, and ran off.

It was silent, no sound. But on a further tree, there was a cloaked figure. It was just standing there, looking forward. The figure jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree, coming ever closer to Jack.

The figure in the black cloak was now standing above the winter spirit. It tsked and with a whisk of the cloak, the two were gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack woke up on his vine hammock in the Amazon forest, he didn't remember anything up to the point when he went into the pub with Alec.

"Huh, weird.." he mumbled, and fell back asleep, unknowing of everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

**As a note, as this story gets further, there will be more and more unanswered questions, but they will eventually get answered later. Everything is part of the plot, and this will get really good, and a few plot twists here and there..But yeah, till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I don't own rotg and all that jazz**

**AyameKitsune-Thank you, here you go!**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgri****z-No prob! And things are coming near to the present.**

**HeavensLuminousArc-Fixed the chapter, and thanks, glad you like it.**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith-I can make a much funnier drunk Jack, but in the heat of the moment, it didn't feel like a funny moment..hmmm**

**RiseoftheSoulGuardians-Just gonna say, you won't find out till later..and it's not actually a seasonal, it's a person of my own creation that is one of my favorites..I won't say anything more..!..**

**-Present Day-Takes place right after the RotG movie-**

The guardians were all flying in the sleigh, back to the Pole for a celebratory party. Everybody was happy. Everybody except Jack.

Jack knew that he would have to tell the other guardians about Pitch being his grandpa, and Seraphina being his mom. Worse than that, the Pitch had just tried to kill them, and now he would have to tell Sera about it, then she would lecture Pitch, then a war would probably start again, and the loop would continue.

North was having what you could call a 'one-way conversation' with Sandy while Tooth intervened every so often. All the while, Bunny was just sitting contently, watching them all.

Jack didn't even notice how pale he had gotten until Bunny spoke up, breaking his thoughts, "You okay mate?"

Jack snapped back to consciousness, "Huh, what..oh, y-yeah, I'm fine.." he stammered nervously, "Listen, I um, I got to go..take care of something.."

This time, Tooth turned to him, giving up on North and Sandy, "What is it Jack?"

Jack felt a dab of sweat on his forehead, he had to be quick, "Umm, you know..wintery business..?.." he hesitated.

"Umm..okay..We'll meet up with you later at the Pole, how does that sound?" Tooth smiled brightly, but hesitantly.

Bunny opened his mouth to retort, but Tooth jabbed him, shutting him up. Bunny glared at her, then watched hesitantly at Jack.

"Well, bye.." and he shot off towards Pitch's lair.

(At Pitch's lair)

"Are you serious!?" Jack shouted at the former Nightmare King, who's cloak was now in shreds from the nightmares, and his hair matted.

"I haven't the slightest idea about what you're talking about," Pitch spoke nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding me Pitch!? I thought you were better than this!? You do know that I have to tell mom now, right?"

Pitch immensely paled at that notion, "Oh heavens no! You know how she gets when she's angry!"

Jack smirked on the inside, "Oh, well, I haven't actually, she's only been that angry at you..and..well.." he paused.

Pitch raised his eyebrow.

"I heard she's breeding a new form of deathly spiked vines.." Jack trailed off.

Pitch's eyes widened, there was only one thing he feared more than death..it was his daughter.

"Fine! What do you want from me my _dearest grandson_," He snarled.

"Good, now that I have your attention, I have to tell the other guardians about you being my grandpa, and my mom being my mom, and I expect you to behave!"

"Ironic coming from you.." Pitch mumbled under his breath.

"Do you _want_ me to tepee your caves again!?" Jack threatened.

Fine! I'll behave for your precious guardians!" Pitch sneered.

"Okay! I introduce you and my mom to them tomorrow!" Jack smiled brightly and left before Pitch could argue.

Pitch was at least a little thankful that with Jack there, the Nightmares weren't attacking, now, all he had to worry about was the guardians killing him tomorrow...great..just great..

(At the Pole)

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Jack flew through the Pole in a slightly happier demeanor, frosting the elves as he passed.

The other guardians were sitting in the globe room, all sitting down, except North who was examining the globe.

"Jack!" Tooth fluttered happily, her mini fairies were drooling over Jack's white teeth..or maybe not..we may never know.

"So, umm, tomorrow, I was kinda maybe sorta thinking you guys could.." Jack trailed off slightly, "Meet my folks," he smiled fakely.

"Oh Jack! That would be wonderful!" Tooth cooed.

"Yeah, jus' what ah need, more little Jacks messin' with me," Bunny snorted.

"Come Bunny! We will have good time, and meet Jack's family!" North insisted, his jolly demeanor long but returned.

"Okay..well..see you tomorrow..I guess.." Jack rubbed his neck, and flew off.

Sandy put a question mark above his head.

"I don't know why either Sandy..maybe he's just nervous?" Tooth squeaked in reply.

"We'll all see tomorrow," Bunny nodded, and taped his foot on the floor twice, and left to his warren, leaving nothing but a little baby blue daisy where the ground hollowed.

**-The next day-**

"But what if they hate me once they find out!?" Jack sniffed to his mom, Sera, as she tried to tame his wild white hair, but with no avail.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be fine," Sera reassured him, "And if they try to harm you, I will sink all their palaces, and homes into the earth, and keep them trapped in vines under the earth for all eternity," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Jack paled even more than he already was, "I wish Aiden were here," he grumbled.

"I know sweaty, but he has very special jobs as a summer spirit, and he has to fulfill them, don't worry, he'll be back soon," Sera was now rubbing on a spot of dirt on Jack's cheek with her finger.

"Mooooooomm! Stop babying my! I'm not a hundred anymore!" Jack whined, swatting her hand away.

"Oh but you could look so amazing dear! All you ever wear is that filthy sweater, and those jeans! Speaking of which, where _did_ you find that hoodie?"  
"Umm, would you look at the time! It's time to go!" Jack hurried out.

"I'll get that boy to wear proper clothing one day." Sera huffed slightly.

(At Pitch's lair)

"Are you really taking the boys side for this!?" Pitch huffed at Sera.

"Yes, and you will not try to kill, harm, or brutally murder any of the other guardians!"

"What if they try to hurt Jack?" PItch eyed her suspiciously.

"Then you'll have to beat me to them," Sera's eyes slightly darkened but brightened in an instant, and she stared Pitch down with her cold glare.

"Fine! I won't try to, or do, kill them, harm them, or brutally murder them..unless they do any of the three to Jack."

"Agreed."

(At the Pole)

"So, umm, I'm going to introduce you to my mom, and my grandpa," Jack informed the other guardians.

"What about your grandmother, or your father?" Tooth cocked her head slightly.

"Umm..my dad..he...well...he never talks to me..it's kinda like he's not even there..and I don't think I have a grandma.." Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ahm sure they will be great..?.." Bunny tried not to sound like he was asking.

"Well..here you go!" Jack turned towards the doors, "You guys can come in now," he called to them.

The door cracked open as Jack spoke, "Everyone, this is my mom, Mother Nature.."

Sera stepped into the room, her raven black hair glistening, all the other guardians were gaping at her.

"And this is my grandpa, just..don't kill him okay? And won't hurt you.." Jack turned to a shadowy corner, "This is my grandpa, Pitch Black."

Pitch came out of the shadows, and stood next to Sera, Jack in front of them.

"And to top it off.." Jack smiled crookedly, "Man in Moon is my dad..I think..yeah.."

No one moved a muscle, at least not until Jack say North reaching for his sabers, Sand forming small whips, and Bunny reach silently for his boomerangs. Tooth just stood there dumbstruck.

"This might not be good.." Jack whispered to Pitch and Sera.

Then.

All hell broke loose.

**MWHAHAHA! I hope I gave you an evil enough cliff to keep you in suspense! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Hope you like the new chapter! And just for people to know, I don't like to cuss in stories, so if the person does, it'll be **'d out..just gonna say that to people..:P Enjoyyyyy!**

**AyameKitsune-Thanks! Enjoy!**

**bluefrosty27-You know, your comments always crack me up, I dunno why..Keep being the awesome person who is you! And also, there is going to be a big twist, and the Guardains are going to get in trouble with momma sera!**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life-Glad you like it! I will continue to amaze you! *waves hands magically* MAGICCCCC!**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith-Kinda obvious hah~It's gonna get good enjoy!**

**(1)Guest-I shall honored guest!**

**(2)Guest-****Qué?**

**(3)Guest-****Qué? (****Again)**

The guardians all rushed at mainly Pitch, none wanted to mess with Mother Nature. Pitch managed to dodge all the weapons railing down at him, nearly getting scratched by some.

Jack was at the guideline, watching in horror, Sera stood a few feet away from Jack, her back turned.

From the distance, a stray boomerang was flying out of the scuffle. And straight towards Jack. His eyes widened, and he tried to step away, but something held him rooted to the ground, he glanced down, and there was nothing. It was his own legs that refused to move, the boomerang hurdled closer and closer towards Jack, his eyes widened now with fear, his staff was somehow knocked out of his hands.

He closed his eyes, waiting for it to hit, but it never did.

Jack slowly pried open his eyes, and saw a wall of vines that broke the floor, in front of Jack. He looked past the wall that has stopped the boomerang, and Sera fuming.

"EVERYBODY STOP THIS INSTANT!" Sera yelled at the top of her lungs. It took less than a second for everybody to line up, pale, and wide eyes. They has just pissed off Mother Nature..that was there first mistake.

"Pitch, get your a** over here!" she commanded, and Pitch swiftly was at her side in an instant.

"Now, I'm perfectly fine with you all beating up my old man, but when your petty battles nearly harms by baby boy-"

Jack flushed pink.

"-that's when I end it here, and now!" Sera's voice boomed throughout all the halls, rattling all but hers, and one others spine. Jack was the other, he knew, and learned not to be scared of Sera a long time ago.

"Frostbite there didn't actually get hurt though.." Bunny silently piped up.

Sera glared daggers at him, and he shut up. There was one thing you never do, get between a momma bear, and her cub. And this time, Mother Nature was the momma bear to Jack….Big mistake...BIG BIG MISTAKE..

The guardians all stood in a line, pale and scared of what Mother Nature would do.

Understanding what was going on, Tooth was the first to speak, "Seraphina, we are so so sorry, we would never harm a hair on Jack's head.." she spoke timidly.

"It's not me you should apologize to.." Sera said sternly, and cocked her head towards Jack, who was flustered.

Tooth slowly fluttered to Jack, but before she spoke, Jack started making hand motions now that Sera was looking the other way.

Tooth cocked her head in confusion at Jack, so he tried to make it clearer.

He pointed at Sera, then did the universal sign of 'your dead' by sliding a finger on his through, then at Tooth and others.

Tooth nodded knowingly, and fluttered backwards to the others. The quietly spoke with them, trying to get them to try and get Sera on their good side.

No one noticed the little golden Sandman bouncing over to Sera.

"Guys, we have to apologize-" Tooth was cut off by Bunny.

"Why do I need to apologize ta the li'le ankle-biter?" Bunny snapped.

"Because if we don't, Seraphina is going to strangle us!" Tooth hissed, all the while, North was nodding quietly, taking it all in.

"Wow! Really?" Sera's voice distracted them, and they all turned to see Sandy talking to Sera in some unseen language.

"Aww, really?"

"Thank you Sandy."

"He did what!?" he snapped to Pitch, "I'm going to have a long talk to you about fighting with the guardians!"

Jack slowly started to sneak away from Pitch, but he grabbed Jack's hood and pulled him back snarling.

"Hey! I didn't tell them!" Jack rose his hands in innocence, Pitch slightly growled, but his his face softened to a small mocking laugh.

"Thank you for telling me this Sandy," Sera turned to the other guardians once more, "the Sandman has just informed me of what had happened between you and my son, and I will forgive you this time for nearly hurting my little boy.

They all just dumbly nodded.

"Although, I will say, get better aim rabbit," she scoffed.

Bunny looked beyond offended, "My aim is better than anyone on this planet!"

"Then why was this, hurdling towards my grandson?" Pitch picked up the dark oak boomerang with a sapphire on the corner.

"Mate, that ain't mine," Bunny's voice was worried.

Sera's eyes narrowed as she looked around the room carefully, "Anyone here Pitch?"

"Not anyone I can sense..either there's no one here, or someone without fear which is impossible."

Sera continued to radar the room, searching for any kind of danger but there was nothing to be found.

"Keep Jack under slight surveillance, and don't let him go anywhere alone," she spoke in a serious tone to the others.

"I'll probably just go.." Pitch trailed off.

Sera grabbed the neck of Pitch's robe, "Oh no! You are going to stay here and protect Jack until whatever this is, is figured out!"  
"What!" Bunny nearly fell off of the wall he was resting on.

"Bunny!" North scolded, "If Pitch is grandfather to Jack, zen let him stay and protect him, ve vill not hurt Pitch..no matter how much annoying.." North spoke the last part under his breath.

"Good, the I will be off, I have a meeting with the other seasonals, goodbye guardians, and remember," her voice turned dark, "Make sure no one lays a hand on my baby boy!"

Jack blushed immensely at his embarrassment, and turned away from the others, hiding his face.

"Don't worry Frostbite, it's probably nothin' ta worry 'bout," Bunny reassured Jack.

"That's not what I'm worried about.." Jack mumbled.

"Hmm?"  
"Nothing..nothing.."

The guardians..and Pitch, continued to do a normal meeting, and North was going to show Jack a special room that was going to be his.

Unbeknownst, in a shadow in a corner of a room..There hide a being of fear itself..Watching. Waiting..His time to strike would be soon..He just had to make sure he made no more, messups like the others noticing the stray boomerang..Heading straight for Jack..

**Welp, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, my mom dragged my on a shopping trip for like, 4-5 hours arrrgggg! Anyway, till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Big plans coming up for this story! Enjoy!**

**AyameKitsune-:D Enjoy!**

** -Glad you are enjoying it, enjoy the chappy!**

**BLuefrosty27-Haha! Yeah, Sera will kick their butts at any given moment if she has too! XD. And Sera honestly doesn't care how much she baby's Jack, it's quite good material between them! You'll find out soon enough! ;) mwhahahahahaha!**

**Randomly Talented-Sorry, but ya won't know who it is till either the end of this one, or next chapter, but I got lots in store for ya!**

**Cinell-Yep, uh oh is right!**

"Come on Pitch!" Jack whined.

"No, and that is final!" Pitch crossed his arms sternly, and tried to give his best 'spirit crushing' look.

"But I _have_ to go see Jamie! It's important!"

"Jack, it's only been a few days, I'm sure he can wait a few more."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee!?" Jack gave Pitch his best puppy dog eyes in hope to be able to go and see his first believer.

"No Jack! Seraphina asked me to watch you, and I intend on doing it, and _not _dying!" Pitch narrowed his eyes at Jack trying to be stern, but GOD it was hard with those puppy dog eyes.

Jack's face darkened, but brightened with a smirk, "Y'know, you said you had to watch me, you didn't say anything about keeping me in place!" Jack jumped up, and started off the ground with his staff, flying.

Phil walked into the room, and grabbed Jack by his hoodie-nearly strangling him-and pulled him back to the ground.

"Thank you..'Phil'.." Pitch raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Jack oozed sarcasm.

"Ra, rawga, ra," Phil pointed at Jack, and Pitch sternly, like a command.

Pitch looked confused and turned to Jack.

"He said that North and the others are out at the moment, and...umm, oh! He needs us to leave for a bit," Jack smiled brightly, but his smile dropped slightly, "Or...he said something about a cookie..I dunno.."

Pitch face palmed, but grabbed Jack's arm, and melted into the shadows.

"Ahh" Jack yelped as they stepped out of the shadows, right outside of the Pole, "Tell me when you're about to drag me into whatever that was!"

Pitch smirked devilishly, but ended with an obviously fake innocent smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.."

Jack scoffed, and rolled his eyes, "So….we gonna go see Jamie?"

"Jack, please, I doubt that the boy who literally just beat me in battle, would _love_ to see me with his best friend," his voice oozed sarcasm.

"Come, on Pitch! I'll just tell him that you're good now!" Jack offered.

"I'm not, 'good'..I'm only doing this because if I don't, Sera will kill me.."

"C'mon Pitch!" Jack elbowed Pitch in the chest, "We both know that you do care!" he smirked.

Pitch just stood there, shaking his head at Jack disapprovingly.

"Pitch! You know how important going to see Jamie is to me..I'll make sure he doesn't hate you afterwards.."

Pitch sighed in defeat, "Fine!"

"Great! I'll fly us there!" in lightning quick speed, Jack was up in the air, and had snagged Pitch's collar with his staff, and was zooming up in the air.

"Yaaahhhh! Jack!" Pitch yelped.

Jack laughed cheerily, and slowed to an even float, allowing Pitch to grab onto the staff with his hands, and unsnag his collar. He hung there and waited for Jack to take off again.

Jack started to increase their speed slightly forward, "This part should be calm, North isn't that rowdy."

"North?"

"Yeah, y'know, North Wind? One of the five winds?"

"Five? I thought there were only four?"

"That's what they all think, but there are actually five, North Wind, South Wind, East Wind, and West Wind, and then there's my normal traveling partner, Wind, but she's out helping East with plane issues," Jack shrugged.

"She!?"

Jack looked down at Pitch, eyes narrowed, a dark shadow on his face, "Don't ever think that the Wind family are just 'there' and not actual beings..I myself enjoy talking to them sometimes.."

Pitch opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he just shut up, and continued with the trip.

After several minutes of flying across the icy tundra of the North Pole, they got different lands.

"Alright, it's going to be a bit bumpy, I have to switch to South and he can be a bit rowdy at times, so just hang on."

Pitch grasped the staff even tighter with both hands, still dangling from it, and got ready. There was a small lurch, but nothing much.

Pitch looked up to see a grinning Jack.

"Looks like it wasn't that bad tod-" Jack was abruptly interrupted by a sudden jolt in South, "Whoa! South, you okay bro?"

But South didn't say anything to Jack, and instead, started to fling the two spirits around.

Up and down, left and right, diagonal, and horizontal..pretty much..EVERYWHERE. After much swinging and thrashing, Jack yelled to Pitch who was holding on for dear life, "I'm going to get off South, get ready to let go and form a sand platform!"

Pitch nodded, and waited for Jack's command.

"Three..Two...ONE!" he shouted, and Pitch let go of the staff the same time Jack jumped off of South.

They hurtled towards the ground, and Pitch formed a platform of black nightmare sand to catch them both, but something invisible snagged Jack's left wrist, and tossed him back up into the air.

"Pitch!" Jack screamed as he was flung back into the air holding on to his staff with dear life.

Pitch slowly went out of Jack's view, he was being flung to fast to be conscious of anything. South flicked him into a giant tree, back fist, knocking him out, a small trickle of blood coming down his forehead from the wound on the back of his head.

South brought Jack to the sky, and started to pull him away. Pitch shot a bolt of black sand at the limp Jack, and around his right leg.

Blue eyes cracked open, his head throbbing painfully. His head was hanging back, so he lifted it slowly and say he was suspended in the air by South wrapped around his left wrist, and Pitch's black sand around his right ankle.

Jack realized what was going on, and started to pull at South, trying to not fall back unconscious with the pain in his head.

"WIIINNNNDDD!" Jack screamed in his mind, trying to alert Wind-his normal travel companion-to help him. Hopefully, Wind could leave East for a bit to save him.

Jack could feel South starting to let go, so he pulled harder, trying to pull himself closer to Pitch.

Jack felt the pain of his head overwhelm him, darkness overcoming his sight, and he slowly fell unconscious. The last thing he remembered was the sand on his ankle let go.

The black sand uncurled from Jack, and shot right back at Pitch, he dodged and shot more sand.

But Jack was already too far away, and because they were near an ocean, Pitch wasn't sure he would be able to keep up with South.

As Jack and South got closer to the cliff over looking the Ocean, Pitch continued to shoot black sand, to try and grab Jack again, but with no avail.

Pitch was at the cliff, one more step and he would be at the very tip. He lifted his leg to take the final step, but instead of stepping on ground, he stepped on air. With only moments hesitation of what was going on, he ran up, and up, onto whatever was supporting him, and started running towards Jack.

Pitch was about to reach Jack, he reached out and wrapped his sand around Jack, and pulled. He felt like there were an extra pair of arms pulling at the sand as well, helping Pitch.

He kept pulling, but wasn't strong enough, when suddenly, felt three more sets of arms pull, and slowly but surely buted Jack back to them.

Pitch held Jack in his arms protectively, as he jumped from the air back to the ground. He used his sand as a temporary bandage for Jack's head.

Jack's eye slowly cracked open, "Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

"Man, this really hurts, hah," Jack chucked slightly, but looked elsewhere than Pitch's eyes.

"Jack?"

"No, no," Jack mumbled, "Is no your fault South..is fine.." Jack's eyes fluttered slightly, "Thank you East, North, West, and Wind, you guys are awesome," Jack exhaled a big breath of air.

"Jack?" Pitch raised his eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh sorry Pitch, I just talking to the Winds, and apparently, South was-" Jack was cut off from a jolting pain in his head.

"Don't worry, I'll get some bandages somewhere.."  
Wind swirled around them, with what do ya know, bandages unraveled.

"Umm..thanks Wind.." Pitch went to work on Jack's head, wrapping it carefully.

This wasn't good, and Pitch was getting worried. All these events with the strange boomerang, and now the rouge wind-Jack still had yet to explain-Pitch was getting nervous for Jack's sake.

There was only one explanation:Someone is after Jack.

**Alrighty, hope you all like the latest chapter! Hope I didn't leave you on a bad cliffhanger, see ya later! Bai!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-Don't own RotG..wish I did though, it'd be AWESOME**

**AyameKitsune-Yeeeaahh..Jack is going to have such a hard time in these later chapters..**

**Randomly Talented-There was someone behind the curtains, how you say, 'pulling the strings' but you'll find out later! **

**bluefrosty27-^-^ Pitch will do anything to protect Jack, and not just cause Sera will kill him if he doesn't, I might do some Pitch Jack bonding time. The winds are awesome! You won't find out till much much later, mwhahahah! And thank you lots! ENJOY!**

Jack opened his eyes, the light streaming in. He was laying on the long damp grass, the dew wiping on him. He smacked his lips, and sat up only for his head to start throbbing. He reached a hand to his head, and felt bandages wrapped under his snowy hair.

"Whoa, what happened last night," he chuckled and grabbed his staff that was sitting next to him. Jack tapped his head with his finger, cooling it down, and the throbbing going away.

He used his staff to help support him as he walked, looking for any clue as to where he was.

"Hello?"

"Jack?" Pitch came into view, and rushed to Jack, "Are you okay? How's you head? How are you feeling?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa Pitch! Calm yo butt, what the heck are you talking about?"

Pitch froze, "Wait..you don't remember?"

Jack shook his head.

"Oh..well..something happened with the winds.."

"Oh, now I remember, yeah, South said some stuff, but I don't remember what he said.."

"Can you ask him why he tried to kill me, and take you somewhere?"

"Well..he's kinda doing his job right now, so maybe later..say, are we going to Jamie's yet?"

"Not anymore."

"Pitch!" Jack whined, "Come..On!"

"No! And that's final, we are getting you to the Pole, someone is after you!"

"Ugh, fine!" Jack sighed in defeat and him and Pitch melded into the shadows.

(At the Pole)  
"So...can I leave to do whatever I want know?" Jack hung upside down on the rafters in the Pole, watching everyone go about their business.

"Sorry mate, you gotta stay 'ere," Bunny polished his boomerangs, as he leaned against the wall.

"What!?"

"I have guest room you can use for night, Jack," North spoke, not looking up from his work with the lists of children for Christmas.

"What!? Why do I have to stay overnight? Can't I just like, go and stay i the Amazon with mom?"

"That would be to much of an obvious place to find you, Jack, we need to keep you somewhere no one would think to look," Tooth took a moments break to talk to Jack, but continued dishing out orders to her mini selves.

"Bu-"

"No butts, Seraphina wanted me to stay here to make sure you would be save, and by god I will make sure you are fine by the morning!" Pitch crossed his arms sternly.

"Fine.." Jack growled, and stomped up to the guest room upstairs he would be using.

"300 years old, still acts like a teenager," Pitch shook his head, and sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 TIME LAPSE TO NIGHT0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Pole was silent, yeti's shuffling around, elves silently snoring on top of each other, Pitch in a shadowy corner softly sleeping, North in his workshop up late, and all the guardians and Sera in their homes.

And Jack all alone in the guest room upstairs, where no one rested. Jack's room was no longer a sky blue, but a dark gray, shadows bouncing off of every wall.

Jack lay under a thin layer of snow he had unconsciously made. He had a small smile on his lips because of dreams from the Sandman. But all was not just in this moment.

A tall shadow lurked into the room..and it wasn't Pitch. The shadow leaned over Jack, silent, and staring.

That was when the shadow ripped of a silver cloak, revealing a man around thirty-two, staring down at Jack. But this was no normal man.

He had dark, soulless eyes, all black with no pupil, and a black spike tattoo's that where vertical on his eyes. His hair was combed back to the side, and partly over his face. His spiky teeth gleamed like pearls, a surprising contrast to the black, and blood dripping down his lips. The silver cloak covered most of his body. Lastly, he had a skull earring on his left ear hanging down, and a spiked necklace on his neck like those for dogs.

He was the embodiment of fear, and not the kind of fear that Pitch makes, the kind of fear that drives you to insanity, the kind of fear that could make you kill.

This man of fear, who was Fear, loomed over Jack, his shadow over everything in the room. There were spiders creeping to every corner of the room, waiting, and watching their master to work.

With a flick of his wrist, the snow over Jack was gone without a sound. Fear smiled, revealing every single one of his spiked teeth, that could impale a living thing-and kill it.

However, a frown overtook his face, and his smile, and if he had pupils, you would see the anger in them.

"He didn't say the boy was a child.." Fear's voice was silent, but incredibly deadly. He snarled at the thought of something, but stood there silently, thinking.

"I'll give them one day," his voice was as well deep, and menacing, "If they do not succeed, I take him to them."

With of swish of his cape, him and Jack were gone, nothing to trace them by-except a small black note with gold writing that rested on Jack's bed.

The spiders gone, the shadows retreated, and silence was deafening.

The door creaked open, and Phil stood there with a frying pan in hand, and a fierce look in his eyes. He looked around, then to Jack's bed, grabbed the note-read it, and lowered his head in defeat, but walked to the globe room.

With a single pull, he had put the aurora borealis in the sky to alert the guardians to come, but he put it on 'INCREDIBLY URGENT, GET HERE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE' and waited for them all to arrive.

In less than 30 seconds, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, North, Sera, and Pitch came bursting in the room at top speed.

"What happened-What's going on-Is Jack okay-I WAS TRYIN' TO GET SOME SLEEP 'ERE-" all came shooting at Phil all at once.

"RAW RA GA RAWGA!" he boomed across the room, making everyone shut up.

"A Raw, raga, ra ra, ga-"

"Okay, I know a lot of languages, but I never took the time to study yetish, North, if you please?"

"Of course, Phil say, there was strange noise, interrupting him from yeti things like going-"

But Pitch cut him off, "Okay, stop right there, I honestly don't care what kind of things these fur balls do in their meantime, all I care about right now is if my grandson is okay, and where he is!"

"And I thought Sera was protective of Frostbite," Bunny murmured to Tooth, who just shrugged.

A vine came out of absolutely no where, and wrapped around Bunny's neck, and lifted him into the air.

"Like to say that to my face kangaroo?" Sera growled, and released Bunny, causing him to fall to the floor, gasping for air.

Phil continued to ramble in yetish, so North continued as Bunny and Sera glared daggers at each other.

"Phil say, he go to check Jack's room, and boy was gone! Poof! And note was left," North handed the black note with golden writing to Sera who read it aloud.

"If you want to see your winter spirit again, you will solve my riddles. But be warned, if not solved by the next moon, you will never see him again-"

They all looked at each other and gulped in fear.

**Well, enjoy my lovely readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola lovely readers! Enjoy the chapta!**

**AyameKitsune-Thank ya! **

**Rose-:DDDDD Glad you are liking it so much, it's actually really fun to write the chapters, and to read everyone's reviews on it. I don't plan to stop soon, and as well as this, there's going to be a sequel! Glad you are enjoying it so much, and enjoy!**

**bluefrosty27-I know, poor Jack..buuuut, it's going to get MUCH worse than this..:P..That's teenagerness for ya alright! Because..Fear isn't that soulless..he needs some peace in life too…#Fearforpresident! YOU SHALL STRUGGLE THROUGH THE WAIT! :P hah, enjoy! **

**Randomly Talented-Me tooo! But unfortunitely..I'm horrible at writing them..but i'm gonna do it! FOR YALL! **

**ArcAngelCrystal-No prob! :3**

An invisible force raced through the woods. However, no leaves were crushed, no footprints were made, and there was no trace anyone was ever there.

The invisible force stopped abruptly in front of a giant mountain, and shed it's cloak. From inside the cloak, was Fear with Jack.

With a flick of his wrist, an opening in the cave formed, and he walked into the darkness that awaited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blue eyes cracked open and searched the pitch black room Jack was placed into. Everything was black, darkness surrounded him, the silence was deafening.

Jack was suspended in midair by black chains that connected to the ceiling. He wasn't that afraid, but more than that, he was bored again.

He exhaled a big breath, causing him to sway slightly. His face brightened with a grin, and he swung his hips to a random direction.

He swung side to side, but slowly stopped, and went again..and again..and again until he was full out swinging around, the chains clinking everywhere.

Then he suddenly went still, the chain hardened in place, and he lost momentum. Out of the darkness, walked Fear, who was rubbing his temples.

"Honestly! Can a guy not get any peace in his own prison!?" he grumbled.

But Jack didn't hear anything, everything was blocked out as he swung to look at Fear, and saw his soulless black eyes, that went forever. He went silent, just staring into the void.

Fear noticed this, and shut his eyes, "Woops, sorry, that tends to happen to my victims.." his deep voice like a whisper.

Jack shook his head, coming out of his trance, "Huh? Oh..wait a minute! Did you kidnap me!?" he looked around nervously.

Fear nodded slightly, leaning against a wall nonchalantly, but his face scrunched up, "Well, yes and no, your owners have one day to save you.."

"Owners?" Jack cocked his head to the side.

"You know, your owners..the ones who stole you away from desolation, punished you for not listening with a collar, and gave you a tiny room of your own?" he unconsciously tugged at his spiked necklace tight around his neck.

"No, I have a family not owner, they were always there, and treated me like a son," Jack smiled crookedly.

"What..is...a 'family'?"

Jack stared at him in disbelief, "You mean, you don't have a family!?"

Fear shrugged nonchalantly, "I have an owner, nice guy though, gave me this collar to make sure I don't disobey," he rubbed the black and white spiked 'collar', "And he gives me a nice small room, where every night he chains me up, he's really nice."

Jack said nothing.

"And some months, he even lets me have a small, thin slice of bread. My owner even uses the collar when I disobey, he says it sends electric current through my body to punish for bad behavior."

"It must be horrible! That horrible, and and..he has to be stopped!" Jack panicked slightly.

Fear shook his head, "No no, it's good, my owner says that it helps me get stronger. And he even says that I can do his work for him, which is this!" Fear smiled, his sharp white teeth shining slightly, but it slowly turned to frown.

"Oh no, I left your, 'family' a riddle to find you...owner will get mad, ahrg!"

Jack's face brightened slightly with the hope that Sera would find him, and save him..But, this Fear guy seemed like...he needed help.

"And..you like it when he shocks you?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I did, but then owner says that it wouldn't work any more on me, so he went to something called..torture..it think.." he shrugged, and pulled down the neck of his shirt, revealing a giant scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest.

"Owner gave this to me, he says it reminds me what happens when I disobey him.." Fear pulled his shirt neck back up.

"What did you do?"

"I let go one of his others, her name was..Deceit..I think..she said that if I helped her, she would help me but owner says that she lied to get away from him, and I have to believe owner, or he not be happy.."

"Well..do _you_ want to be happy?"Jack shook in his chains again, and again.

Fear sighed, and with a flick of his wrists, the chains dispersed, and Jack fell to the floor criss-cross, but the strange thing was, Jack stayed that way on his own will.

"I don't know, owner says I'm happy..or should be.." his brows furrowed.

"But..are you?"

"I..I do not know..Di-" he clenched his teeth, "Owner..owner..he is owner..not other.."

"What?"

Fear frowned slightly, "Owner says never to call him by his name..He says he punish me if I ever do.."

"Oh..but...what do _you_ feel is right?"

"I..I do not know..he never lets me think for myself..I hear him whisper things about messing with plans..I don't think he knows I can hear whispers, but I hear every whisper..good or bad.." Fear reclined against the wall.

"Umm..Fear.." Jack had to play his cards right, or he wouldn't get to Fear properly.

"Umm..Fear?"

"Hmm?"

"Is..Fear your real name? Or did you have a life before you became a spirit?"

"I..I do not remember my life.. not know.."

"You know Fear..a family is much better than..an..'owner'."

"What is a family like?"

"Well..normally, it means people that are related to you or something..but..from past circumstances, I've figured out-the hard way per say-that family are people that hold a place in your heart, y'know? Like, they can be from your relative's arch enemy, and still be your family..because..you love them in like..not a romance way-It could be that way-but more in the caring sense.."

"A family..sounds nice..owner never talks about families..and he only hurts me.."

"Well..I'm sure I could find your family," Jack offered, smiling slightly.

"But owner would get mad."

"What if he didn't find you? I could make sure he doesn't..I mean..I guess so.."

"Really?..I mean..Owner would get mad...but..he..he can't...control..me...anymore," Fear gritted his teeth, "He...he can't.." his head exploded into a blinding pain.

"No...more...owner….You..cannot..con..trol...me...an..y...lon..ger! G...e...t...ou..t...of..m..y...he..ad!" Fear growled, and all went silent. He sat there panting, Jack was staring at him in confusion.

"I'm..free.. I'm free!" Fear breathed, "He's gone!" with a single touch, the collar around his neck shattered like black glass, and fell to the ground.

"Whoa.."

Fear turned to Jack, smiling, "Y'know kid, you got something special in you.." he gently poked Jack's chest, "You keep making amazing things happen child of moon and nature."

"Yeeeaaahhh..umm, don't call me that, I prefer Jack.." Jack smirked and rubbed the back of his neck, "And I'm not necessarily the 'god' child," he laughed.

"C'mon, I guess that riddle was for nothing..and I may have sent your _family _on a wild goose chase."

Jack just shrugged, "Sure, we can go..ooor, we could stop by the desserts and meet up with one of my friends?! Eh, eh?"

"Sorry Jack, I don't want anything to happen to you on my account."

"Fine!" Jack whined, but his whine was cut short by a sudden paling in realization of something, "Umm..Fear..do you know where my staff is?"

"Oh, that piece of wood? Here," he snapped his fingers, and spiders came from the walls, bringing the staff with them in a blanket of web.

"Creepy.."

Fear eyed him strangely, "Spiders are my friends..they were always there to hang with me before..he cut off my direct contact with them..so I could only use them when doing something for him.." Fear spat mention of 'him' like acid on the tongues.

"Oh.."

Fear shrugged, and snagged Jack's hood, and levitated somehow in heck. Randomly, a hatch formed like clay in the ceiling, and opened up to more darkness. Fear slid in through them, somehow dragging Jack behind him.

Left, right, up, down, the vent-like tunnels went everywhere until they reached a dead end.

"Made this a while ago, so no one but me could get through," Fear mumbled, and reached out to touch the black wall. Almost instantly, it molded like clay into an opening into the light.

Jack shielded his eyes, waiting to adjust to the light, and looked around their surroundings. Fear was standing there, eyes narrowed, staring into the distance.

"We have to leave now, there's someone who shouldn't be here, here," Fear grabbed Jack's hood again, and levitated once more, and took off.

They were flying at incredible speed, when they stopped abruptly, making Fear skid to a hault. In front of them stood a man with torn up, and scorched red hair, and torn up jeans and a ripped shirt, and he was as well barefoot.

What was strange to Jack, was that on his cheek was a scar that was an X, and it instantly looked like it dripped blood, and his eyes were red slits on the white like a snake's, his razor teeth a slight smirk.

"My my, Fear, aren't we quite rambunctious today, eh?" the man sneered.

"What do you want!?" Fear growled.

The man was looking nonchalantly at his fingers, but pointed at Jack, "Him."

"No!" Fear snapped.

"What's gotten into you Fear? Owner wanted me to bring the boy to him, and I thought you loved owner like the rest of us. He took such good care of us all, and he would have went easy on you if it weren't for the girl you let out" the man snarled.

"It was the right decision, and now, I've opened my eyes to reality! But..you can open your eyes again too.."

"Yeah right," the man scoffed.

"You could be free from him..just trust me," Fear smiled slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

The man reached for Fear's hand, and went to grab it with a smile..But that smile turned to a smirk, and his hand receded, "Try again idiot, I'll never leave owner, so if you don't mind, I'll take the boy now."

"Over my dead body!"

The man shrugged.

"So be it."

**BOOM DONE! Okay, I'm in like, writing mode, so, writing the next chapter right now! So inspired! Enjoy lovely readers! I'm on like, a writing sugar high! Best kind, till next time! Oh yeah, and next chapter, will be more about Sera, and the others o you can see their POV.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AyameKitsune-Much appreciated, enjoy!**

**Pacifistic Brat-Here's your update!**

**Rose-Well...more or less..And you're gonna feel kinda bad for Fear soon..mwha..And thank you lots, it means a lot, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Jewelie-chan-Glad you are enjoying it, and here's the next chapter! Oh, and I won't!**

**Guest-Yes..poor Jack and Fear..mwhaha-what-**

**Also, wanted to thank my friend for helping me with the battle scene! Shank you!**

(In the Americas)

"Anything?" Tooth shivered as the wind blew past her.

"Nothing, the riddle led us here, and there's nothing here!" Sera cried angrily, "Why is there nothing!"

"Maybe there's somethin' we're not seein'.." Bunny was searching every nook and cranny he could think the next riddle was.

"We've been spending all day doing this, and we've gotten no where, we're about to run out of time!" Pitch growled, "We're about to be out of time, and lose Jack to some maniac!"

Sandy put an image of a frozen thermometer above his head.

"No, I will not 'chill' Sandman!" Pitch seethed.

"Pitch!" Tooth actually slapped Pitch, which calmed him down.

"Thank you."

Tooth smiled, and made a thoughtful face, "We need to think about this logically, the riddle may have been a fake out just to make us go here, or it is true and we're just not seeing it..but we have to hurry, the Manny will rise any minute!"

"What we going to do?" North looked to the sky, "Maybe we can ask Manny?"

"I don't think he would answer.." Sera mumbled.

"Then we're running out of time.."

(Unknown Forest)

In lightning quick speed, Fear spread his fingers on his hands in a claw motion, and white covered them both fully, each of his fingers growing into claws with deadly points, the tips of the claws looked to be dipped in a sickly green poison. "If you want to fight, be my...GUEST!" he screams, and swipes his claws in complicated swirls and slashes, poison runes of a sickly green color appearing in midair, and dripping down like water on glass.

All he-Jack decides to call this strange man Chains until he can find out his real name- does is sidestep and vanish, his voice leaving ominous words in midair: "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Owner would be so ashamed, Fear. You really must try harder. Please, _challenge _me. I beg you."

"YAAAAH!" Fear screams in rage and he calls in a guttural voice, "_Xi mei wanshe huang!"_

_Poison death fire._

Flames in the same sickly green color appear around Chains and they sputter out, Chains' chains swirl in loops and arcs around his unharmed form. Chains calls out, "Owner, aid me! _Fe nuo xhi, me longh!"_

_Chains of darkness, obey!_

"_Me longh, wang ni lo has man!"_

_Chains, wrap him, but don't kill him._

Fear tries to fight back. "_Wanshe domei xi mei, yaman!"_

_Poison of my ancestors, attack!_

"Fail. _Me longh, shi man sai ni wanshe! Shi man sai!"_

_Chains, eliminate his poison. Eliminate!_

"My...my poison! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I have simply...made the playing field more…"

"Even," Chains whispers. "_Me longh, wani-mah shi gllamana he no me sai! Me longh, huang to me nahi-nahi swa! Nah fe nuo xhi, me longh. Yan mani."_

_Chains, take his form and bind him tight. Chains of darkness, keep him still and silent. You shall always obey me, chains of darkness. Well done._

Fear lays beaten on the floor. Chains stands above him, shaking his head. With a single swipe, Chains had Fear's ankles wrapped, and starts to drag him to the nearest tree.

Chains hoists him up into the tree, feet first, and once he decided they were high enough, ties the chains around the tree.

Fear hang upside down, arms by his head, suspended in the air by his ankles. Everything hurt.

Chains wiped his hands, and shakes his head, "Owner will be so disappointed when he finds out you betrayed him.."

But Fear's gaze wasn't on Chains, it was off in the distance, and he was mouthing words. Chains started to get closer to the bush that Fear was staring at, all while Fear was mouthing words like mad.

Chains reached out his hands to the bush, when Fear finally shouted out, "RUN!"

And from the bush, Jack-who had been watching the entire time-like an idiot-ran. But, his mistake was already made by staying, when Chains sent out chains from his palm, that wrapped around Jack, and knocked him to the floor.

They wrapped completely around Jack, and Chains grabbed the end of the chain, and started walking away, Jack being dragged behind him, his staff long discarded.

Jack watched his staff, it was leaning against a far tree, he hopes that someone would find it and save him.

But no such luck for him.

Chains saw Jack looking at the staff, he smirked and went to the tree it lay, grabbed it, and carried it along with him.

"Why Chains!?" Jack thrashed.

Chains looked back to Jack, "It's not Chains..

"It's Pain"

Jack's face scrunched up in confusion, Chains-er-Pain, was another of these dudes, that ad the same problem as Fear, but he was much more violent, and sadistic.

"Why are you doing this..'Pain'."

"It's my job brat, now shut it and keep quiet, we'll be to my hide out very soon..and don't think about doing to me what you did to Fear..or...there will be...consequences.." Pain smirked sadistically.

Jack paled, and kept his mouth shut tight, i hope that someone would save him..somehow..someway. He looked back at Fear, scared, a look of agony on his face.

(Back with Fear)

_I've been here for hours..or days..or weeks! Or maybe minutes..I can't tell anymore. I'm too weak to save myself.._

Fear swayed, for hours, he tried to shout out for anyone, but no one was there to hear him scream.

But in the silence of it all, he heard a...crack..and then another..there was someone there.

"Help!" Fear's voice was hoarse was yelling for help, but he shouted anyway.

Out of the tree's, came a face, peeking through a large bush that was covering the entrance to where Fear was.

His hair was red, his eyes were red, and well..you all already know what he looks like, because..well, you've already met him.

"Hello there, I'm Aiden," he burned the thicket that was still there, and walked through the opening.

"Can..you...get me..down?" Fear rasped.

"Sure," Aiden sent a fireball at the chains that were holding Fear on the tree, and he fell to the ground with a thump.

He rubbed his head, and waited for everything to go back into shook his head, and looked up to Aiden. Spiders were starting to crawl out of the forest, and coming closer to Fear.

Aiden watched in astonishment at all the spiders, as they went onto Fear's fingers-the claws still there-and melded with the white gloves. Slowly, the claws turned back into fingers, and the white gloves remained.

Free from his 'owner', Fear had his full power back to him.

"Do..do you know a kid named Jack by any chance?" It was a long shot, but he had to ask.

"As a matter of fact, I do, he's my best friend," Aiden shrugged.

"Okay, that's good, does he have like, a family or something? Because if so, I need to warn them, he is in terrible danger!"

Aiden then looked worried, but, for some reason, Fear saw a flick or amusement, but it flickered away faster that he could realize it.

"What happened?"

"A sadistic maniac names Pain took him."  
"And...why was he with you?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Umm..I was..just..taking his to his family.."

"Uh-huh..nothing else?" Aiden put his hands on his hips stubbornly, he had learned a thing or two from Jack.

"Yep..that's it!" Fear could feel worry growing on his, worry for Jack, and this kid who could rat him out.

"Can you take me too his family?"

"'Course, follow me," AIden gestured for Fear to follow, and he did.

(Unknown)

Jack remembered blacking out, then waking up in a black room, tied in the same chains from earlier, on a chair.

Pain was leaning against one of the walls, examining his fingers. Everything was still a bit blurry for Jack, but slowly everything went back to focus.

But this time, he didn't know what was real or not. The room he was in, seemed like it was void, and there were twelve different walls, all fourth dimensional. It was all brain wrangling, and Jack tried to wrap his head around it all but with no avail.

"Urrg.." Jack groaned, he felt sore all over-oh, that's right-he was dragged across the floor for who know how long.

"So, Frosty here decided to wake up, eh?" Pain's red slits looked up at Jack.

"Umm.."

"So, my owners didn't care what happened to merch, they just wanted it..how you say..'alive'..and too me," Pain smirked, his spiked teeth gleaming, "Alive means nearly dead.."

"This, is going to be _fun_"

**Right, summer is only a few weeks away! So close guys! Hope you enjoyed, and till next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO lovely readers! Enjoy the next chapter! ^3^**

**AyameKitsune-Gracias, enjoy!**

**Randomly Talented-Don't worry, I shall excuse it..because Jack is sooo dead..**

**bluefrosty27-Yay! Yeah, Jack may be a chicken a lot! But he has a heart of gold :P Glad you like that I update so fast, it's my pleasure, and I don't want to leave you all on **_**tooo**_ **bad of a cliff! Bye.**

**Rose-SHANK YOU! I'm happy that you're happy that I write it so exciting. And Pain..Jack is in the deep end now..like...OVER 9000! :P (Sorry, couldn't help it :P)**

**Guest-I'm happy that you're worried for Jack..buuuut….you're too late!**

"So Frosty," Pain swept closer to Jack, moving his hands through Jack's hair.

"It's...Jack!" he gritted.

"Oh, really?" Pain gripped Jack's hair, and yanked it hard, making Jack cringe. He walked back away, and started fingering the staff.

"You know..I always did wonder how close you were to this staff…" Pain swept up the staff, and with speed like lightning, brought it on his knee.

A loud crack, echoed through the air. Jack's eyes were wide in pain, he breath caught in his throat. A squeak came out of his mouth, like his breath was stuck.

"Aww, poor..little...Jack," he sneered, "I can tell you enjoyed that, _so much_!"

Jack just gritted his teeth, and steeled himself, waiting for what would come next. He was ready..right?

Not even close.

(Somewhere in the desert)

"Why are we even 'ere? It's not like Jack would be 'ere, he's a bloody winter spirit!" Bunny threw his hands up in defeat.

"Because, what if his captor decided to go where no one would think!? Ever think of that, Cottontail!?" Pitch seethed, the heat was _really_ getting on his nerves.

"Oh, put a bloody sock in it, mate! I've now had 'bout enough of you!" Bunny clenched his paws(fists?!).

"Oh shut it Rabbit, why don't _you_ but an egg in your mouth, and get on a platter, I'm sure there are plenty who would like a nice, _rabbit stew_ right about now!"

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Sera held her hands out in burning anger. The winds went deadly silent, the sky darkening, all the small animals scuttling around retreated into anything they could find.

"I am _this close_ to strangling both of you, so it would be wise to shut up, and keep moving!" Sera was livid.

"Obviously, we are all the end of our heads here, but let's try not to lose them, and maybe take a break!?" Tooth intervened.

"I agree with the Sheila," Bunny piped up.

"Put an egg in it Rabbit!" Pitch mumbled.

"Why, you!" Bunny leaped on Pitch, trying to land punches with his..fist-paws(?).. Whereas Pitch was shooting bolts of black sand at him. Eventually, Tooth went to break them up, but got in the tussle as well. Then Sera, then North, then-actually-Sandy was on the sidelines, watching them all right.

"Wassup guys?"

Everyone collapsed, and looked to the right, to see Aiden standing awkwardly in the sand, Fear looming above him.

"Umm.." Pitch's eclipse eyes darted all around to read the faces of the others.

Fear's dark eyes widened in understanding, and he shrunk back to normal size, no longer looming over Aiden, menacingly, "My apologies, I'm not used to meeting others.."

Aiden nodded slightly, and turned back to the others, "Guys, this is Fear, and he's going to help us find Jack."

"How does he know where Jack is?" Tooth tilted her head slightly.

"Because I was the one who took him."

(Pain's lair)

Pain scraped off another chunk of wood, and threw it on the floor to where Jack lay, curled up.

"As much as it is fun to cause others physical pain, mental and physical is much better, wouldn't you agree Jack?" Pain said nonchalantly, shaving off another scrap of wood from what he was holding.

In his hands, was what one could call..Jack's what was left of it. It was almost like a logs of wood, shredded into tooth pick with a knife.

Jack lay panting on the floor. It felt like a there was a constant burning sensation in his chest that flamed everytime he exhaled.

His whole body felt numb, some parts tingling, his lungs felt like they were shredded.

Another piece shredded off-another spiral of pain.

"I'm bored of this, let's do something else.." Pain got up, set the staff down not carefully at all, and with a flick of his wrist, a trunk appeared in the corner of the room.

He walked over to it, and heaved open the lid.

"Now, let's see, battle ax? No. Whips? No. Knives? No. Shurikens? Heck no! I ain't no ninja! Ooo, how 'bout this!" he held up what looked like blood red chalk.

"Now, I don't think pure torturing pain would be the best for you..let's try this.."

He walked around Jack, every five inches, he would draw a symbol with the chalk. Jack looked up from his fetal position, and narrowed his eyes slightly at the chalk.

With a wipe of his hands, he wiped away one of the symbols, smearing it.

Pain watched this, and shook his head disapprovingly, shooting a small bolt of chains that wrapped around Jack's ankles, and wrists so tight, it cut into them.

Jack but his lip, and cringed, but held it in best he could. Pain peaked over the journal he was reading, and watching in amusement as Jack wiggled his wrists, rubbing the skin red, and raw.

"Ah, here it is!" Pain tossed the journal he was reading backwards, and into the crate behind him, as he calmly walked over to Jack.

He loomed over the winter spirit, and started to chant words, "_Luos sih nrub ot erif htrof gnirb!_" the chalk started to glow a sickly red, and the a red glow emanated from the circle.

Jack started paleing immensely and gritting his teeth, trying to keep his pain inside, not giving Pain the pleasure.

The red glow grew brighter, and Jack started to lose it. His mouth snapped open, and a bloodcurdling scream came tumbling out, uncontrollably.

Pain smirked devilishly, razor teeth gleaming.

(In some desert)

"What do you mean, 'you're the one who took him!" Sera seethed, North and Sandy were doing a pretty good job holding her back from strangling, Fear, who was hiding behind Aiden.

"I mean..I was the one who took him in the first place, then decided to set him free back to his family,"  
"And why, pray tell, did you just so happen to 'set him free'?" Tooth raised an eyebrow.

"Well..he kinda sorta maybe befriended me..weird as it sounds, it's true!" Fear held his hands up.

"Well..that does describe Jack exactly," Sera shrugged, and stopped trying to strangle Fear, "I'll trust you for now, but if you make one slip up, you're dead!"

"Of course!" Fear gently smiled.

"Now who has Jack?" North inquired.

"Pain."

The world around them went deadly silent, they all paled, and looked at each other in fear.

"P-pain? The sadistic maniac who causes others pain for his own pleasure?" Tooth stuttered.

Fear nodded solemnly, "Only problem is, I don't know how to find him, his lair is so well hidden, no one, not even Mother Nature herself could find it!"

"Ahem!?" Sera put her hands on her hips.

"No offence!"

Sera huffed, and crossed her arms poutily.

"So how are we suppose to find the bloody dingo?" Bunny fingered his boomerangs delicately.

"Oh! I have an old friend of mine I met a couple thousand years ago! She can find _anyone, anywhere_." Tooth smiled in pride.

"Who?" the others synchronized.

"Her name...is Deceit."

**Hope yall enjoyed thoroughly! Till next time my lovely readers! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AyameKitusne-Enjoy!**

**Randomly Talented-Sooo happy you are liking this story so much! Shank you! I just randomly typed in the ninja joke for no reason! XD**

**Guest-Exactly..you are the **_**only**_ **person that managed to figure it out! Good job! You sir/ma'am, get a cookie! (::)**

**bluefrosty27-Terribly, painful things..Remember the girl that Fear let out? Yeah..I think it's going to be a blast writing about Pitch arguing with Bunny! Hah! Enjoy the chapta!**

(Unknown with Tooth)

Tooth fluttered silently through the dark halls. There was a faint glow emanating from her wings.

She was in the one place on earth that no one, but people who knew Deceit, was allowed to go. The halls were darker than she remembered, not a creature moved, there was a faint glow of red from the walls and ceiling.

Tooth felt a presence, behind her, and spun around to be nose to nose to a black cat, with red eyes.

"Umm..hi little cat, do happen to know where Deceit is?"

"You shouldn't be here little fairy, this is not a place for your type to be," the cat spoke, surprising Tooth.

"What?"

"Leave now!" the cat hissed.

"Or what?" Tooth challenged.

"OR DIE!" the cat pounced on Tooth, with a screech, and knocked her to the floor. Tooth shrieked, and backed up in a hurry, only to see the cat on the floor, turning a dark color, and slowly growing.

Claws turned to fingers, with red fingernails, and a black stripe going in the middle of each nail. Bottom paws turned to large black boots with kunai knives strapped to them. Cat body turned to a normal human body, which had a red tanktop and a black shoulderless vest, and black tight jeans.

The face of the cat was replaced with a pale face, with black hair held up in a high ponytail, and two red feathers in the rubber band. On the person's cheeks, were three spiked streaks going from the back of the face, to middle of cheek. Eye's were red, and so were lips, on the right ear, there were three piercings. Lastly, on the person's neck, was a small black, belt like belt, with a red buckle piece.

It was a girl that looked 20, and she was laughed hard at Tooth, "Oh! Tooth dear! You _really_ need to stop falling for my traps!"

Tooth huffed, and crossed her arms crossly, "How am I supposed to know what form you take, Deceit!?"

Deceit shrugged, and morphed this time, into a small black raven with red eyes, and perched herself on Tooth's shoulder. She pecked at a few of Tooth's feathers playfully, before turning back human.

"So, deary, why are you here? People don't normally come here for friendly visits.." Deceits voice was like silk, but a hint of mischievousness.

"Well..I kind of needed your help with something.."

"Mmm..Details?"

"It's...for the side of good.."

Deceit looked at her in astonishment, "You know I don't like to take sides! I'm not good, nor bad, an angel nor a devil, how many times will it take to get it through your head, deary?"

"Look..it's for a good cause-"

"What, pray tell, do you need a minor like me, to help the amazing _Guardians_?"

"It's...about our newest, and youngest guardian...his name is Jack Frost..do you-"

"Blue sweater, eyes, white hair, winter, son of MiM and Sera."

Tooth's eye's widened, "How did you.."

"You forget the extent of my powers deary..this is why I'm on neither good nor bad. I know about any, human, spirit, god, ghost, animal, mythical creature, and pretty much, every single entity that has ever existed, and I can change into them all," she shrugged, "That kind of power could be deadly in the wrong hands."

"Right. But, it's really important, Jack was taken by some guy called Pain, Fear was-"

"Wait..did you say Fear?"

"Yeah," Tooth nodded.

"I'll help."

"What? What changed your mind?"

"Nothing..let's just..go now."

Tooth nodded, and in a second, Deceit morphed into a median sized, black phoenix with red eyes.

"Hop on, I normally don't allow it, but I can make an acception for you, Tooth." she noticed Tooth's worried expression, "Don't worry, I won't burn you," Deceit smiled, "Unless I want too.." she mumbled with a smirk.

Tooth sat on the black phoenix that was Deceit, even though she could fly herself, it was still kinda fun.

(Pain's Lair)

Jack lay panting on the ground, the red marks on the ground around him had stopped glowing, and were smeared.

Pain was still searching through his chest of 'toys' as he called it. Jack had to come up with a plan to escape. He doubted he could, but at least he had to try.

And now was the perfect time.

"I'm going to step out for a moment to pick up some _things_," he smirked devilishly and waved to Jack, slowly fading, and soon he was gone.

The chains unraveled from Jack's ankles, and wrists. He shakily went to his knees and hands, steeling himself, Whatever Pain had done, had drained Jack's strength immensely, and weakened him.

He shakily stood up, and leaned against one of the many walls, putting a hand to his throbbing head. He had a horrible headache, and started to see things in front of him-or behind him-or was it to the left of him-or the right.

Jack's vision started getting blurrier, and black dots started to corrupt his sigh. He took one step, then collapsed to the ground, headfirst into darkness.

_Jack cracked his eye's open, and saw blue. Blue eye's darted every inch of this blue. He sat up, and saw the blue was the sky, and he was laying in a wheat field. _

_Jack stood up slowly, and started walking through the field, the wind whipping at him. But..this wind didn't feel like normal Wind, it felt..disconnected..Jack didn't have his staff either._

_He saw the backs of six people. Sera, Pitch, North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. _

_He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out._

_There was silence._

_Until they turned around and Jack saw._

_They had no eyes_

**Yeah...sorry for the short chapter, but I was tired with homework, and testing :P But anyway, I wanted to ask you guys, I can make actual very very morbid torture scenes..Buuut, I don't know if you guys would want it or not..Soo, lemme know whether you want, like, actual morbid torture for the characters when it comes the time, or just like, small stuff. Let me know! Byyee!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AyameKitsune-ENNNJJJOOOYYY**

**YasimSnowflakeFaith-Mkay, I'll think about it, and decide, thanks for the input enjoy the chapta!**

**Randomly Talented-Weelll, Fear is the one who set her free from the 'owner' if you remember from a few chapters ago :P But I guess I could make them a couple if enough people want them to be..maybe..**

_Jack stared at them confused. All they had were empty sockets, and emotionless faces._

_"What are you doing here?" Sera scowled._

_"What are you talking about mom?" Jack was puzzled, trying to figure out what was going on, was this real? An illusion? WHAT!?_

_"You're no son of mine, I don't even know why you try to fit in," Sera growled._

_"You'll never belong here, why don't you just go and die in a hole!" Tooth sneered. (Gosh!)_

_"Wha-what are you talking about? I'm a guardians like you all!"_

_"You're only here because MiM took pity on you! You're worthless! Weak! Outcast!" Pitch growled._

_"Bu-"_

_Sandy whipped at him with a strand of dream sand. Pitch did the same, but just scathed Jack._

_"Why are you all doing this?" Jack slowly started to back away from his 'family', he felt a wetness in his eyes._

_"Ya were always a thorn in our side's Frost!" Bunny spat, "It's time we show ya what we do ta thorns!"_

_An invisible force wrapped around Jack's ankles and strung him into the air. He was hanging limply, his staff missing, tears threatening to fall._

_The guardians, Sera, and Pitch all pulled out their own weapons, but something seemed darker about them..something more sinister. As a matter-of-fact, all of their shadows were darker, and more meaning, even though they were in direct light._

_The sky went dark, tree's crowded in, darkness prowled over the landscape. That was all Jack knew until he succumbed to darkness._

(At the Pole)

Everyone-except for Tooth and Deceit-was sitting anxiously in the globe room. Aiden was deep in thought about unknown things, Pitch was wringing his hands, North pacing, Bunny shining his boomerangs in stress, and Sandy..being Sandy

Fear was sitting on a blanket type platform made of web that was strung in the corner of the ceiling in the dark. He was deep in thought about why the name 'Deceit' sounded so familiar. It was like, he knew her from somewhere, but everything was fuzzy.

The door in the corner of the room creaked open, and in flew Tooth..alone.

"Where's Deceit?" Bunny took a break from his boomerangs.

"She wouldn't help.." Tooth frowned.

There was a moment of silence, until a dark shadow stretched above Tooth. Everyone-but her- looked up at the shadow in fear-except for Pitch-duh-and slowly reached for their weapons.

"Ya might wanna step away Sheila," Bunny was aiming his boomerang carefully.

Tooth paled, and slowly turned around to see a large black thing towering above her. It had no face or mouth, or features in general, except for a strange white mask, with red streaks across it, and medium eye holes.

Tooth slowly backed away, and the thing shrieked, black smoke emitting from the mask filled the entire globe room.

Chaos erupted, weapons flying everywhere, blades piercing the dark, but there was no fight, only the expectancy for one.

Everyone expected to hear shrieking, but instead heard, two females laughing. The smoke cleared and revealed Tooth laughed like crazy, and Deceit leaning against her, and holding her side.

"Oh, we got you good!" Deceit laughed, and high-fived Tooth.

"Great work on the Wodash, it was perfect imitation!" Tooth smiled.

"Umm, what the bloody hell is goin' on 'ere!?" Bunny raised his eyebrows in maximum confusion.

"Wha? Oh, right," Tooth finished giggling, "Deceit here can morph into pretty much anything."

Hearing the commotion, Fear left his corner, and stared with empty eyes.

"After all this time, this is what happened to you?" Fear stared straight at Deceit.

Deceit smiled crookedly, "Yeah, long time no see, eh?" she slowly frowned, "I wanted to come back to help you like I promised, but by then, I was already wanted, and you were too far gone.."

"Well, Jack took care of it for you."

"Heh, yeah, and now, I'm the best tracker you can find, I can find anyone."

"And that is why we need your help to find Jack," North butted in, "It is of utmost importance!"

"Of course, I will leave now, he'll be back in one to two days, max..and I go alone!" she watched them carefully.

"Bu-"

"No, there will be no persuading, I leave no." she changed into a black hawk with red eyes, and flew off with moments hesitation.

"Will she be able to find him?" Pitch peeped.

"She can find anyone."

(Unknown with Jack)

_Jack slowly came too. But he woke to find himself tied to a wooden pole, with more wood piled under him. Rope was wrapped around him so that no movement was permitted._

_Around him stood what he thought to be his family, he didn't know what was fake, and what was reality anymore._

_"Jack Frost, you have been sentenced to the ultimate punishment_

_Jack had a gag around his mouth as well, so his screams were silenced._

_There was fire in the empty sockets of his family. As Jack's still blurred vision slowly came into focus, his eyes widened at what he witnessed._

_His 'family' no longer just had empty eye sockets, but there bodies were mangled, and bloody. Bits of limp skin dangled from their bony arms, blood dripping down their faces, hair torn out in various places._

_"You did this to us, Jack." Pitch said, emotionlessly._

_"Mmpph!" Jack screamed from his gag, when he saw Sera coming closer to him with a flaming torch._

_"Goodbye."_

_She dropped the torch to the ground, and set the ground below Jack ablaze._


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so...I know this is very late..but..I've been on **_**horrible**_ **writers block, and have had **_**no **_**inspiration! But..I think I'm back now..soo..yeah..enjoy..**

**AyameKitsune-We're all hoping!**

**Guest-Sooooo intense, tank you D.E.!**

**Treehugeer-It's just the way I roll!**

**Randomly Talented- It's going to get worse! Yesh, there shall be fluff, but first..mwhahah**

**bluefrosty27-YOU WILL NEVER FIND HIM MWHAHAHA! Jk.. Yeah, I saw that, and fixed it :P**

**InsanityOwl-Thank you lots for tell me that about the chapter! You get a virtual cookie! (::)**

**Guest-YOU STRIKE AGAIN MIND TRICKS!**

The black hawk sped through the air, using its wings to swerve every time something got in its way. The hawk dove down, and landed gently in the forest floor.

The hawk changed into Deceit, who kneeled on the floor. She looked around the forest literally, like a hawk.

She swiped her fingers on the floor, scooping up a bit of mud, and held it close to her eyes. She wiped it on a nearby tree, and scanned the area. With a flick, she had a black cloak that hid her features.

She jumped to the tree branches, and jumped from tree to tree with ease. Deceit suddenly halted to a stop, and slid down one of the tree's she was stationed at.

At the base of the tree, she knocked on the wood, and instead of a normal wood knocking noise, she heard metal.

Deceit smirked, and shaped into a pill bug, sliding into the smallest of holes in the metal tree, into the darkness that lay wait.

_(Unknown with Jack)_

_The heat grew from the fire below, slowly increasing the heat. Being a winter spirit, this affected Jack more than others, and was already starting to burn his heels._

_He started thrashing, trying to get the rope, but with little avail._

"_There's no point trying, Jack." Tooth narrowed what should have been her eyes._

_But Jack had stopped listening-and partially caring-a long while ago. The heat was starting to grow, scorching his skin._

_He felt his skin peel away in agony, the flames scorching his skin. He couldn't even scream his pain away, for his mouth was sealed shut. Jack felt the world melt around him, the light seeping out of his world, and what he thought was his family dissolved into the air._

_Then there was black. Only black. That was all Jack could see, then he opened his eyes._

_He was lain on a metal table, with chains across his ankles, and wrists. He opened his mouth to speak, only to realize they were sewn together. Around him, were four black cloaked figures, all silently speaking in mumbles._

(With Deceit)

Deceit rolled down the hall in her little pill bug form, and skidded to a halt in front of a metal door. She transformed into herself, and put her ear to the door, she heard nothing.

Deceit softly padded to the next room, and so on, until she finally heard a soft whimpering, and a near silent chuckling.

There were footsteps, and they were walking towards the door. Deceit formed into a pill bug again, and waited at the door. It creaked open, breaking the silence, and out walked, Pain, who was looking quite enjoyed with himself.

Deceit took that moment to slip into the room, right when the door closed, the silence back once more.

She formed back to herself, and glanced around the room. When she saw Jack curled up in the corner, she shook her head and sighed. With a swift movement, she carried Jack bridal-style, he was still deep in his nightmare sleep.

There was only one way out of this hell-like place, and Pain was in the way. Deceit smirked, she had an idea that would drive most mad.

She gently set Jack down, and tried to do something she had only practiced once. Deceit clenched her eyes shut, and concentrated;there was a faint glow, and in a split second she had split in two different versions of herself(heh..get it? Split second? She's two? Eh? Okay..sorry).

Her smirk grew, and she split into four more, eight more-yeah that was enough. She mumbled something under her breath, and all he forms except for the real her, formed into Jack-but with red eyes.

"Perfect," she breathed.

With a nod, all the other her-Jacks faded out of the room like holograms(which they were) into the labyrinth of Pains lair.

"Right kid, let's get you out of her.." she mumbled, and picked Jack gently up once more, and slid out of the room, a black cloak covering both of them.

(With Pain)

He walked down the black halls nonchalantly, everything was going as planned. He had the Frost kid locked up, owner was coming to pick them up, and he would be treated like a champion.

Pain just had to make sure nothing got in the way of keeping Jack looked away.

In the corner of his eye, he saw something white flash by. He swerved to see only the blue of a hoodie..

Pain narrowed his eyes, and kept walked-stop-there it was again. The flash of white, then a blue hoodie. He heard the faint noise of foot steps and swerved around, to see the flash of what he though was the real Jack running by.

"I-I'm just paranoid...Frost isn't out..he can't be.." Pain ran his fingers in his hair nervously, "Heh, the stress must be getting to me.."

Another flash of white.

"Just..just mirages.."

A flash of a smirk, blue.

"It..it's not real..he's not out.."

This time, it stopped for a minute. Pain smiled in triumph, he had bested his nervousness. Only, when he turned the hall, there was a Jack leaning in the wall, his eyes hidden with his mop of white hair.

Pain sent chains at the Jack, which just misted away right as the chains touched it.

He paled, and looked around, "It's...just...not there.."

Right when Pain though it was over, he felt a faint breath in his neck. One that sent chills down his spine.

He turned around to a Jack, but before Pain could even flinch, the Jack started gurgling, and growing bigger, and bulkier. Slowly growing darker, and soon, just a giant shadow, staring down at Pain.

"Umm.."

And the shadow engulfed him.

(With Deceit)

Deceit sprinted through the forest, she couldn't morph with Jack, and was trying to be a swift as possible without sounding an alarm of some sort.

She heard a scream from the distance, and smirked, her plan had worked, and now all she had to do was get Jack to safety.

Almost there..only them, she heard mumbling. She looked down, and saw that Jack was slowly waking up.

Deceit slowed to a walk, and let him wake. His cobalt eyes stared her down, fear in them of not knowing where he was.

"Shh, it's alright kid, I'm helping you," Deceit spoke softly, in a tone she didn't think she had. Jack seemed to be convinced, and fell back to his sleep, in his own dreams.

**Okay, so..*dodges tomato* Hey! No need to start throwing stuff *gets hit with pillow* mmmm..Okay, so, I had writer's block, and to reiterate from the beginning of the chapter in case anyone didn't see, it's been chaos down here, with not only school, but family stuff, and worst of all..the all evil WRITER'S BLOCK! I NEED INSPIRATION! HALP! But yeah, till next time, this time, it'll be on time..^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi…**

**AyameKitsune-:)**

**InsanityOwl-Glad you like da cookie!**

**bluefrosty27-Yyyeeaaahhhh, go smothering!**

**Randomly Talented-Shank you! He is so lovable, and bubbly :3 and he's going to need some help after this…:/**

**Guest-Tank you, she's once of my favorites! Tank you again D.E!**

Deceit dodged tree after tree, hoping that her copies kept Pain busy for the time being, while she got Jack to safety.

Only Moon know's what tortures he had endured.

(With the Guardians)

It was silent. And awkward. it was silent and awkward as can be. Everyone giving each other nervous glances. Fear was resting like a bat on the ceiling, Tooth fluttering around nervously, North was deep in thought, Bunny flinching at every little thing. Pitch was pacing, Sera was wringing her hands, and Sandy, was well, being Sandy.

They were so busy being nervous, they didn't notice Deceit slip into the Pole, and into the infirmary.

(With Deceit)

She gently laid the sleeping Jack down on the cot, and looked him over.

"Hmm, no physical damage, but what about mental.." Deceit pulled a small diamond shaped black chip from her pocket, and placed it into her palm.

It shone red for a moment, and faded into her skin slightly. She waved her hand across the air above Jack, analyzing any inside damage.

"Let's see.." she mumbled, "He used a rune of suffering heat...and infused it with powder of unseeing death..that's not good.." she inhaled sharply, "Only Moon knows what horrors the kid has seen in his dreams.."

A frown fell onto Jack's face, but there was no sand above his head, indicating any type of dream. Deceit frowned slightly, and rummaged in her jacket. She pulled out a small bottle of gold, and popped open the bottle.

There was a golden glow to the vial, and in a swift motion, Deceit poured a single drop onto Jack's head. It fell, shimmering in the sunlight, and melded into Jack's forehead, no trace of it left.

"Ah, ambrosia, the miracle worker," Deceit smiled, and capped the vial, stringing it around her neck this time, instead of in her pocket.

"Might need this later.."

(With the Guardians)

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the Pole, and all turned to face the calm Deceit.

"Whoa, what happened to you all deary's?" Deceit smirked, and turned into a Bunny clone, and made a horrified face, then changed back.

"Rack off ya bloody show pony!" Bunny growled, but Tooth smacked his on the shoulder.

"Be nice!"

Bunny huffed, and leaned against a wall, eyeing everyone. Fear opened his soulless eyes, and with a trail of web behind him, jumped to the floor.

"Any news on Jack?" he cocked his head.

"Yep dear's, he's upstairs in the infirmary-" without a second thought, Sera was already racing to the room, followed by everyone else-but Deceit..and Fear.

Deceit nodded, "Been a while, I never got to say thanks deary."

Fear nodded slightly, and smiled nervously.

(In the Infirmary)

Sera skid to a halt at the door, everyone bumping into her.

"Shush!" she hissed, "Wake my baby and you die!"

Everyone paled, and nodded. Sera carefully, creaked open the door, revealing a soundly sleeping Jack.

All at once, everyone made a break for him-Sera getting their first of course. She scooped him up, hugging him tightly, and stroking his hair. Pith inched closer awkwardly, and reached his hand out to rub Jack's head.

Of course, Sera growled viciously at him, like a mama bear and her cub. Threatening him with vines, Pitch slowly backed away.

Jack cracked open his eyes, and inhaled sharply, causing Sera to stop hugging him, and drop him onto the cot.

"G-get, a-away!" he screeched.

"Jack..are ya okay mate?" Bunny reached out to him.

"Don't t-touch me!" Jack hissed, and backed to the corner of the cot.

"Jack, what are ya talkin' 'bout?" Bunny stepped forwards, closer to the terrified winter spirit(DANGIT BUNNY! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S TERRIFIED!).

"I said, GET AWAY!" without thinking, Jack shot concentrated ice out of his palms, and blasted Bunny, frozen solid into a Pooka-sicle.

Everyone froze(pun not intended) and stared at Jack.

Then chaos broke out, everyone trying to get close enough to Jack to calm him down. Jack somehow managed to freeze the door to the infirmary, locking North and Sandy in the room as he moved the fight to the globe room. He locked Tooth in an ice cage, and somehow in heck, got rid of Mother Nature(no idea crazy enough on how).

Only one was left-Pitch vs Jack, because Fear and Deceit were off doing other things. Jack stood shaking, in the corner of the room, his hands out and in the ready, Pitch a few feet away from him.

"Jack, I'm not going to hurt you, you have to trust me," Pitch cooed(as well as the boogieman _could_ coo)

"For the last time, get away from me! You hurt me once, and I don't want it to happen again!" he backed closer to the wall.

"Jack please, you have to listen to me, I would never hurt you intentionally, and that time in antarctica..I was mad with power and determined to destroy everything in my way, I never wanted to hurt you!" Pitch pleaded.

"B-but...you said MiM took only took pity on me..and-and..you said I was worthless! Weak! An outcast!" Jack could feel the tears falling from his eyes, his vision blurring slightly. This was just another version of his family that would make him feel safe, then throw him out again..right?

"Jack..I would never say that, you're worth more than the world to me, you're an incredibly powerful spirit, and it doesn't matter if you're an outcast or not, no one here is normal," Pitch slightly smiled.

"B-but.."

"We're your family Jack, you're _real_ family, and we would never do anything to hurt you."

Jack slowly collapsed to the ground in on himself, and curled into a ball. Pitch shuffled over to him, and sat down next to the boy, rubbing his shoulder.

Pitch didn't know how to treat this kind of thing, but he was determined to help Jack, at any cost.

**Thank's for reading dearies! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I have a question for y'all: What should I do between Fear and Deceit, nothing, awkward romance, sibling-like befriending, what? It would mean the world if you coul**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer-I don't own RotG. It would be awesome if I did though..:P**

**Guest-Yes, yes she is. :3**

**AyameKitsune-Yes he is. Enjoy!**

**Randomly Talented-Awww, poor Jack! He just needs some family lovin! Hahahha! That is amazing. **

**Guest-Mmm, thanks for da input -D.E**

Pitch cradled Jack in his arms, and rubbed circles on his back. Jack silently shed little ice tears, shedding down his pale cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Pitch asked awkwardly.

Jack shook his head, and curled up a bit more.

"Please?" Pitch pleaded, now this was a sight you never thought you would see. The King of Nightmares sitting cross-cross on the floor, comforting a winter spirit, saying please. Wow.

Jack sniffled, and went up to a sitting position, huddleing close to Pitch. The shade didn't know what to do at the time, so he decided on giving the boy an awkward hug.

"What happened?" Pitch tried soothing the poor winter boy.

"Th-they t-told me...th-they didn't want anymore...that..I-I was...a m-mistake.." Jack shuddered.

Pitch held the boy, murmuring soothing words to him. Slowly, Jack fell asleep in Pitch's arms, exhaustion finally taking it's toll.

Pitch winced, and felt the fearlings deep inside him, clawing to feed at the fear that was laying next to Pitch. He saw the nightmares appear all around Pitch and Jack, and slowly approach.

Pitch snarled, and the nightmares receded, fearing their master's anger. But the fearlings kept clawing at Pitch's insides, pulling him to consume Jack in darkness.

_It would be so easy to turn him now..it would be so easy to take down the guardians and rule this world.._ Pitch thought, mesmerized, staring at Jack, feeling the urge to give him nightmares.

_It would be so easy just to let the fearlings-NO!_ Pitch shut those thoughts off, he couldn't-wouldn't turn his grandson into a fearling!  
He forced the fearlings back, but they kept pushing forward. Pitch felt a bit lightheaded, and felt a hot, nauseous wave overcome him.

He slowly reached towards Jack, his arm trembling, the shadows twirling around his fingers, hungry to consume the boy, and turn him.

Pitch bit his lip, and pulled his hand back, trembling, he had to keep the fearlings in check before they made him do something he didn't want to do.

Pitch breathed, and rubbed Jack's back, staring at the frozen guardians that were around him, and the heard the banging on the door where North and Sandy were trapped.

The small breathes of Jack were the only thing giving him comfort at the moment. He was going to make sure that Jack returned to normal, and make the spirit who did this pay, _big time_.

Jack mumbled in his sleep, slowly waking up, and bright blue eyes opened. He lay there, and snuggled closer to Pitch, curling into a little ball. Pitch put his arm around Jack, and held him close.

There was something special about Jack, something that not many people could spot, but Pitch just knew. There was no one like the teen, no one as friendly, forgiving, loving, brave, and many more things. He was the light sent by MiM for this world's darkness.

"Thank you.." Jack mumbled.

Pitch raised an eyebrow(yes, in my version he has eyebrows), "What?"

"Thank you for reminding me that I still have a family..I-I thought you all left me..and I would be alone.." Jack sniffed, "Do you know why, I hate being alone?"

"Why?"

"Because I have no one who cares for me, no one who would ever look at me..and before mom found me...I was all alone, and when those kids went through me..I dunno, I guess I felt like I was not even there.."

Pitch knew the remorse Jack felt, and hated that such a young spirit as himself was already feeling such high levels remorse.

"It's okay Jack, even if the world is against you, I will be here with you.."

Jack smiled slightly, and curled closer under Pitch's arms.

"We should probably get the others free or else I can see a very angry Bunny in your future," Pitch laughed slightly, "Actually, leave the Rabbit be, we'll get to him last," Pitch smirked.

Jack smirked, and laughed, "Best Grandpa, _ever_."

(Unknown)

"What do you mean, _you lost him_!"

"I..I mean..th-there..w-was, a girl who-" Pain shuddered.

"YOU LOST HIM TOO A GIRL!"  
"I..I mean...she-she's...the, the best..tracker, and.." Pain was cut off abruptly.

"Enough of your excuses! You lost my prize, and now you must pay..and all good pets must be punished to learn.."

Pain fell to his knees in fear, "Please master, do not, please! Punish Fear! He left, and joined those blasted guardians, and is helping keep the boy safe!"

"He will be punished in time, but for now my pet, you must be punished..I shall find another of my pets to seek my prize out."

"B-but-"

"You will NOT disrespect your owner! You will pay for your insolence!" Shadowy tendrils erupted from the black wall, and wrapped around Pain's wrists and ankles, and pulled him into darkness. A bloodcurdling scream rang out from walls, but the 'owner' didn't seem fazed.

"All in good time..All in good time."

**(Pls don't skip, but you can :P) ALRIGHT! More plot realizing time! And also, I want to ask you all some stuff! P.S 20TH CHAPTER! WE'RE MOVING UP THERE PEOPLE! **

** should Fear and Deceit turn out? Like, acquaintances, couple, awkward couple, etc? They'll come next chapter, and more stuff about them.**

**2.I had an idea, but I wanted to know if you guys would want me to turn Pitch back to Kozmotis Pitchiner, for those who don't know, Kozmotis, is the guy who used to be Pitch before the fearlings took him over. I thought it would be cause like, Pitch wants to be Kozmotis, cause he wants to be able to be with Jack or something like that. **

**BUT LET ME KNOW! I love to hear all of your awesome reviews, and comments on what you think your brain explosions, and all of that! So let me know, and till next time you awesome people! :3 Oh yeah, and also, YAY GRANDPA PITCH MOMENTS! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hellooooo lovely people! Enjoy the chapter!**

**AyameKitsune-Well okay :P Enjoy**

**Randomly Talented-Sooo cute! Okay, sounds good!**

**DarkflowerOfJc-Mkay, thanks for the input!**

**bluefrosty27-Aww Piiiittcchhh! hahahhha yeeeaaahh..!**

**IHaveNoName and IDC-Glad you LOVE the story, and guess what?! You're my 100th review! You get a cookie! (::)**

**RiseoftheSoulGuardian-Mkay, thanks for da input!**

**MiniAjax- Haha! That would be amazing..I could..I dunno...make it happen? *wink wink* ALL POWERFUL WRITER HERE! **

**Zaya Zanka-OKAY OKAY! Don't go crazy, here's the chapter.**

Everyone was finally unfrozen, and placed around the fire, all except Jack of course who couldn't stand the heat. He was resting in the rafters, watching the others-except Pitch-like a hawk. He still had his doubts on the others since his nightmare, and they were all trying to help him through it.

Especially Sera, who was wounded that Jack would rather be near Pitch, than her. The past days, Jack pretty much clung to Pitch like glue. Pitch was his anchor, like if he let go, some kind of monster would come and snatch Jack away.

Pitch was all fine and dandy about it, except, he kept having thoughts..Thoughts of the darkness taking Jack away..Thoughts of him just stealing Jack away and turning him..Of killing the others..But Pitch pushed them back.

For the past days, they hadn't heard of what had happened between Fear and Deceit, and they hadn't heard from them, since.

(Flashback)

"So..umm..What did you do after I got you out of that prison?" Fear shuffled in place.

Deceit leaned against one of the Pole walls nonchalantly, "Well, after I was out of there, I did want to get you out as well, but I couldn't at the moment, so I guess..I guess I just started trying to survive." she shrugged, "What about you?"

"I-I don't actually know..I don't remember much about that time, I only really started to remember things when Jack helped free me from my bonds..Heh, some kid eh?"

"Yeah."

The two stood awkwardly a few feet apart, and Fear rubbed his neck nervously. Spiders came out from the corners, surrounding the two, and started pushing them together.

With the power of hundreds of spiders, they were able to push Deceit and Fear closer, both of their faces reddening.

"Erm..Sorry about that..I don't control what the spiders do..But..yeah.." Fear stepped back and crossed his arms awkwardly.

Deceit stepped backwards as well, fiercely blushing, "Umm, so..we should..probably go..and, I guess-I'll..see you ?.." Deceit stammered, and gave a small wave of goodbye.

She changed into a black dove, with a red eyes, and took off.

"Seriously guys!? Was that really necessary?" Fear crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the spiders.

(BTW-The spiders to him, are like the mini fairies to Tooth, so the spiders are like mini versions of Fear, and they convey his emotions kinda)

(At the Pole)

"So," Jack was sitting in the rafters of the globe room, dangling his legs, "I was going to go see Jamie, cause..I haven't really seen him in a while, and, yeah."

"I don't think it is good idea," North piped up when no one else did.

"Come _on_ North! It's not like I'm a baby and need a babysitter wherever I go!"

"Mate, I don't think it would be a good idea, there's some bloody maniac after ya, and we can't afford to let 'im get ya," Bunny scolded, not taking his eyes off of the egg bomb he was checking over.

"C'mon, Bunny, it'll be there and back, quick as a bunny!"

"I am _not_ about to let my baby boy go down somewhere where he could be at risk of someone attacking!" Sera crossed her arms, and glared daggers at everyone in the room except for Jack.

"What if I go with Jack, and watch over him while he plays with the boy?" Pitch watched the shadows drift around of his finger

"What!" Jack whined.

"I'll allow it," Sera nodded approvingly.

"What, no!" Jack cried.

"It's settled Jack, you will go with Pitch, and that's final!"

"Uhhg, fine!" Jack whined.

Pitch smirked, "Alright Jack, let's go to burgess."

"Fine, but-"

"And I'm taking us there." Pitch smirked, and grabbed Jack's arm, and melded into the shadows.

Normally, Jack would close his eyes for this, but because it was unexpected, he didn't have time.

Everything was black, and gray and white blurry figures passed across Jack's vision. The blurry figures swiped at him, but what was supposed to be their hands just phased through Jack.

The blurry figures tried tugging at him, but kept phasing though. Jack felt a bone chilling cold every time they figures passed through him. He heard the screams, screams of the figures.

This was all in a matter of seconds, and Jack was back into the light. Face pale, and clinging to Pitch.

Pitch glanced at Jack, rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Pitch remembered the first time he traveled by shadows, and grimaced at the memory.

"Erm, it's okay, it'll pass."

After a few minutes Jack was calm again. With Pitch trailing close behind, Jack flew back into the air, and ran on the telephone pole wires all the way to Jamie's house.

He crouched by the window sill, and frosted the glass, then knocked on the window.

Jack saw Jamie jump from his bed, and run to the window, and open it.

"Jack!" Jamie bombarded the winter spirit with a hug.

"Hey kiddo, miss me?"

"More than ever?" Jamie pulled away, "Oh my gosh Jack, I got this new video game and you have to check it..out." Jamie hesitated, and narrowed his eyes at a corner of his room, where it was shadowy.

"Jack get back!" Jamie shouted, and pulled of his shoe, and through it at the corner. Instead of hitting the wall and bouncing off, it hit someone invisible, and Pitch became visible.

And he was holding the shoe.

**A blah blah blah, hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, see ya next time. Oh, and let me know if you have any idea's on what should happen with Jamie, that adds even cooler stuff to the story. LET ME KNOW por favor :) Till next time! Oh, and thank ALL OF YOU who gave me input on what to do with Pitch and/or Deceit and Fear! Shank you! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi there, enjoy!**

**AyameKitsune-Why thank you *british accent***

**bluefrost27-XD yeah, Pitch getting hit by a shoe, priceless!**

**MiniAjax-Hahaha, yeah I supose :)**

**Randomly Talented-Bwhahahahahaa! Oh my gosh yes, it was too tempting not to do it that way! **

"Why did you just throw a shoe at my face, child?" Pitch stared at Jamie, completely, and utterly dumbfounded.

"Jaaaaaacck, why is Pitch in my room! Can't you like, kick his butt again?" Jamie pulled off another shoe, and hid on the other side of his bed.

"Yeeeeaaahhh, about that..erm..well..you see kido, here's the thing..Pitch..is.." Jack stuttered, "Pitch is my grandpa.." he squeaked.

Jamie dropped the shoe, his eyes wide. He glanced at Pitch, then at Jack.

"Y'know, I really don't see that resemblance,"

Jack's jaw dropped, "You mean..you're not angry, or upset, or scared?"

"Nope, and actually, having Pitch as your grandpa, is AWESOME!"

It was Pitch's turn to drop his jaw, but quickly regained himself, and went back into a regal pose, "Well, I have to watch over Jack while he, how do you children say, 'hang out' with each other." (sorry, had to do old timer Pitch :P)

"So..what's happened that's got Mr. Grumpy pants here?" Jamie joked.

"Weeeelll, it all started when-"

Jack spent the last hour, reenacting what had been happening to him ever since the battle all that time ago. Jack even got Pitch to use his shadows to help him act out what happened, and with much begging, got Pitch to act everything out with him.

By the end of everything, Jack was sweating, and sprawled out on the bed. Pitch was still in the shadows, surveying everything.

"Wow, I wish awesome stuff happened to me," Jamie pouted.

" Believe me bud, you wouldn't want it to happen to you."

"Whatever!" Jamie laughed, and jumped on top of Jack, and sat on his stomach.

"Oof, hey! Get off before I make you!" Jack warned.

"Please, what could you do?"

"This!" Jack started mercilessly tickling the boy. Soon, they were having a tickle war on the floor.

Pitch watched them, and..smiled..It was nice to see someone in joy, than in pain or fear. He enjoyed this, watched the two boys.

But he was so engrossed in watching Jack and Jamie, he didn't notice the fearling encroaching in a shadow on the opposite side of the room.

He did notice..But only when it was too late.

The fearling sprung, jumping towards Jack and Jamie, who were still having the tickle war.

Pitch's eyes widened, but before he could utter a world, Jack sprung into action. He turned stone-faced in an instant, and grabbed Jamie, pushing him behind the bed.

Jack turned in lightning quick speed, a reflex he had mastered in his 300 years, and froze the fearling in a second notice with his staff. He glanced at Pitch, who still had his mouth open, struggling to find the words.

"I thought we were through this Pitch.." Jack's face showed no emotion.

"I-I didn't..I didn'n't mean too..I-" Pitch stammered _I'm an idiot! He probably thinks I sent the fearling on purpose!_ Pitch growled in his thoughts.

"Jack, I didn't send that-"

"Save it Pitch, I thought we already had the times when you wanted to turn me, I never thought you would do it when I least expected!" Jack hissed.

"Jack I-" Pitch tried to get closer to explain, but the shadows pulled at him, not letting him go, and stealing him to the corner.

"Please," Jack's voice was suddenly small, and scared, "Just..go away..I don't want you to hurt Jamie."

"Jack.." Pitch sighed, and without looked away, watched as his world went dark, traveling in the shadows, where no one would ever think to find him.

Jack sighed, considering if he had been too..mean..but, the fearling could have hurt Jamie, and Jack wasn't willing to take that chance.

"Erm, I gotta go Jamie, I'll be back later."

"But what hap-"

"Just, don't ask, okay?" Jack pleaded, and Jamie nodded, "Thanks," and Jack hopped out of the window, and into the air, heading to the place that always comforted him.

His Lake.

Jack sat on the snowy grass, right in front of his lake, spreading pictures of many things with his frost. It calmed him, making these beautiful pictures, reminding himself that he would never be dark, it couldn't ever happen..right?

It was winter time, the best time for Jack, a time when he could come to his lake, and just lay in the snow covered grass.

It was perfect, of course, he could never do it now a days with everyone being way over protective of him, and giving him a baby sitter.

I mean, it was nice, but he _hated_ it with a passion. Jack was just the type of person, who likes being with others, but needs some space sometimes.

Just, some time alone, with no one watching him. And Jack hated it when everyone thought of him to be a child, he completely and utterly hated it. He was 300 years old, yes, just a child compared to other spirits, but old enough to know right from wrong.

He needed to knock some sense into the others..He loved them alright, just sometimes, they were very suffocating.

Of course, he was never truly alone, MiM was always watching over him, and even in the day-he didn't know if it was true or not but-he believed there was someone in the sun watching over him as well.

After laying there, just laying there, the silence became deafening, and Jack couldn't take it anymore. After a long while, Jack just couldn't stay still, he needed something to quench his boredom.

So he left, to the guardians, to the South Pole, who knows.

(With Pitch)

The boy had finally left. Pitch had been watching Jack for a long while now, waiting for the boy to leave, so that he could do what needed to be done.

And now that Jack was gone, and the moon was full in the sky, Pitch stepped forward, into the moonlight.

Man in Moon stared down at Pitch, from his palace above. No one knew his real name, even Pitch, only those who had heard it in a rumor or knew MiM in person knew his true name.

_What do you with from my child of darkness_ The moons voice was like a whisper, in the dead of night. Echoing in Pitch's mind, bouncing from wall to wall, like the sound of Wind.

"I..I do not wish to be the way I am anymore..I cannot control the fearlings inside, they claw at me, and tell me to hurt the ones I care for, I cannot hold them off forever."

_You have been in the darkness for too long my child. But I may be able to help you. I will be able to turn you back into the man you once were, but you would still control the shadows, and they would continue to be a part of you._

_But the fearlings would not longer claw at your insides, and tear you to shreds. I can grant you this._

"I accept, I will do anything!" Pitch pleaded.

_Just promise me one thing_

"Anything, anything!"

_Protect the child of balance between light and darkness..there is a dark future ahead for the child, and will need all the help the child can get_

"I will do what I can," Pitch didn't know _exactly_ who this child was, but he had an inkling.

_Step forward into the light, and it will cleanse the darkness from your soul._

Pitch took a step onto the ice of Jack's lake, and stared up into the large moon, in all its glory.

"I'm ready."

And the moon beams came down from the sky, surrounding Pitch, pulling the fearlings form his very soul. That was the last thing he remembered, before he blacked out.

**C-L-I-F-F, C-L-I-F-F, C-L-I-F-F, AND CLIFF WAS HIS NAME OO! Hope you lovely readers enjoyed the chapter! Till next time dearies! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola people! Hope you enjoy the chappy! **

**AyameKitsune-Enjo the chapter!**

**Guest-Very..Unexpected..**

**DarkflowerOfJc-Clllliiiiiiiffffffff, enjoy!**

**Randomly Talented-Hahahahahah omg yes! Sooooooo true!**

**InsanityOwl-It would be more awkward, but I guess I just felt like the good way to go, i dunno :P**

**hamadabrosrule-YYYUUUUUSSSS MOVIE KOZMOTIS FTW!**

**Jewelie-chan-Mwhahaha cliffhanger of the ancient evil-ness..thing..yea..:P YAY COOKIE**

(In the Pole)

"Hey guys!" Jack glided into the globe room, nonchalantly, like he hadn't a care in the world.

Sera rushed towards him, and cupped his face gently but sternly, "Where have you been young man! I have been worrying myself to death over you!" she scolded.

Jack felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead, and rubbed his neck nervously, "Well..erm..I kinda ditched Pitch and-"  
"You WHAT!?" Sera whisper-screamed.

"Well..Things happened and-" but before Jack could finish, North burst into the room panting.

"Manny," he panted, "Telling us to go to Jack's lake in Burgess, something happen there! Manny says urgent!"

Jack glanced at Sera quickly, and saw all traces of anger gone, but races of worry creased in her forehead, "We leave immediately," her voice held a note worry.

"To the sleigh!" North bellowed, but Sera halted him.

"I know a quicker way. Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, get down here!" Sera yelled.

Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny raced down the stairs, Sandy giving a soldier salute.

"We are off to Jack's lake in Burgess!" Sera called out to the very air around them. Out of no where, leaves started to fly through the windows, and through opened doors. The autonomy leaves beckoned the guardians to come closer to Sera, and they did.

The leaves started to swirl around the six, enveloping them in a blinding white light, and in a second. They were gone.

(At Jack's lake)

Leaves blew in Wind, then landed softly on the snowy floor. WInd picked up again, and blew the leaves into the crisp cold air, but this time, instead of falling to the cold ground, they started swirling around in a tornado if orange, yellow, and brown leaves.

A blinding white light erupted from the leaves, and from it, came the guardians, and Sera.

The light was gone, as quickly as it left.

"What's so important here, that MiM needed us to come?" Tooth fluttered about nervously.

"I dunno Sheila, but all this worryin' isn't gonna help us," Bunny scanned the area.

While everyone was observing the area, and anything off about it, Jack was heading towards his lake, he felt as if, something was pulling him towards it.

Jack was light on his feet, the crunch of the snow barely heard. He peaked out from a tree, over his lake, and saw a man laying flat on the ice, with a white cloak draped over him.

Jack knew he should tell the others, but his mouth wouldn't make sound when it opened, all that came out was a hoarse cry.

Even though it was against everything he went for, he felt compelled to the man, and stepped onto the ice, closer to the man.

Jack gasped, the man looked nearly exactly like Pitch, except for his tan skin, and slightly lighter hair.

"Hello?" Jack poked the Pitch-look-alike with his staff, even though there was no way this man could see Jack.

The man moaned, and the white cloak stationed over him ruffled. He cracked open golden eyes, and looked around in confusion. Left, right, then back at Jack's face.

He saw the confusion on the boys face, so the man looked at his hand, and marveled at it. He looked back up at Jack, and sat up, slowly regaining himself.

The man stood up, and shed the white cloak, revealing himself dressed in a black general suit, lined with golden threads, cladded with gold stars. On the man's side, was a silver sheath, with a golden sword hidden inside, with a black hilt.

His regal posture, with his shoulders back, and chin held high reminded Jack of a general. But what unnerved Jack the most, was the shadows that swam at the man's feet, they seemed..disconnected, but at the same time, intertwined.

"W-who are you?" Jack stuttered, he doubted this man could see him, but if he could, Jack wanted to know who he was.

"You don't recognize me Jack? Have I changed that much?" the man's voice sounded almost the exact same as Pitch's, except, it seemed warmer, and more gentle.

Jack's brows furrowed in confusion, trying to figure out who it was.

"You don't recognize your own grandfather?" the man laughed.

(With the guardians and Sera)

"Anything?" North's accent thick.

"Not yet, have any of you seen Jack?" Sera suddenly felt worried, was this all a trap, or just some convenient way to steal the boy away!?

She hoped and prayed not.

"No." came four calls, but none of them were Jack's.

Sera started to get worried even more than she already was, "You all continue searching, I'm going to look for my baby boy."

Bunny snickered from wherever he was, but yelped as a root came up from the ground abruptly, and tripped him, A curse echoed through the air, and a vine came out of no where this time, and slapped Bunny on the nose.

"No swearing Bunnymund! Not when my son is around." Sera scolded.

She started searching around the Burgess forest, in hopes of something. But nothing. Nothing until she saw Jack's lake in the corner of her eye. He must be there, if anywhere, he had a special connection with the place.

Her breath was caught in her throat when she looked over at the small lake. A man she once knew was hugging her son. A man that she hoped would resurface one day, but she never thought that day, was today.

Sera stomped her way over to the pond, and with a snap of her fingers, the ice was gone-except for where Jack stood-she wasn't about to make her son relive his death-, and frigid water remained. The man fell into the frigid water, and after several seconds, reemerged from the pond, drenched, but not even shivering.

Sera walked right up to him, and slapped him across the face.

"NOW YOU SHOW YOUR FACE! NOW! AFTER MILLENNIUMS OF TORTURE, NOW YOU SHOW UP!" Sera screamed at the man, completely losing her cool

"Seraphina, darling, please!" the man begged.

"Don't you darling me! After years of doing this to me, _now_ you chose to come back? Why!? What do you have now, that I didn't give you!" she hissed, and vines strung the man up, and into the air, flailing.

"Mom, stop! That's Pitch!" Jack yelled from his little glacier, even though he could leave at any moment, by Wind, or just freezing the ice below him, he decided to stay.

Sera growled, "This is not Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

This is Kozmotis Pitchiner, General of the Golden age"

**Sorry the chapter is late, it's been chaos here lately, but summer is SOOOOO CLOSE! So yeah, till next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heeeyyyoo, enjoy!**

**DarkflowerOfJc-Stuff goes down! That's what happens!**

**AyameKitsune-Mkay, here it is! **

**MiniAjax-True, true, but being me, I have to defend Sera, sooo, I guess she was just upset that Pitch hadn't turned back to Koz earlier, and for her, so yeah..It was bitter-sweet pretty much :P **

**bluefrosty27-OOHH MMMYYY GOOOSSHH, DEEEAATTHHH**

**bluefrosty27-Noooo! CLEAR! *shocks life back into you* I BRING LIFE! Eh, it's a bitter-sweet thing with Pitch, but it'll all b e revealed in the story. DON'T DIE! I'M ALMOST OUT OF DEFIBRILLATORS! **

**Rose-Explained, all shall be, hrmm..* yoda voice***

**Randomly Talented-Best. Thing. Ever. Isn't Jack the best!? Yeeaaahh he it! **

**IndiaMoore-Glad you're enjoying this! **

"Kozmotis Pitchiner?" Jack cocked his head.

"I may explain later.." Sera growled, and swung the vine that was holding Koz, swinging him in a circle.

"Mom! Stop!" Jack pleaded, but Sera wasn't budging, she just kept on swinging Koz around the pond.

"Mom!" Jack yelled this time, but once again, Sera didn't react.

Jack was slowly starting to get angry, there weren't many things that got Jack angry, but this was one of them.

"STOP!" He screamed, and all went still.

All five Winds halted immediately, the pond Jack was stationed on what completely frozen over. It was quite a sight, there was ice creeping out, from the pond. It covered the ground completely, and not just the pond;there were spikes of deadly ice, emerging from the ground, impaling everything that got close to it.

The land was like an icy wasteland, and Sera was completely stunned. The ice was mix of white and blue, but what no one saw, was the small trickles of gold and black, mixed within the ice.

Sera glanced at Jack, who was fuming in the ice, every step he took, ejected more and more ice onto the ground. Sera didn't know he had this kind of power.

Jack marched right up to her, "Put. Him. Down." he fumed, glaring daggers at Sera.

Sera just looked at Jack, up and down.

"Now." he gritted, and more ie spikes started to come up from the ground, and impaling everything near them.

Sera's eyes widened, and took a step back, slowly lowering Koz. Jack had never spoken to her like that before. Once he was on the ground, Sera commanded the vines to unwrap from Koz's ankle.

Koz stood up shakily, and leaned an arm against a tree to regain himself. Pleased, Jack nodded to himself, and without thinking, the ice slowly retreated from the ground, into the ground where Jack stood until there was no ice left, except for on the lake.

"Thank you."

Sera nodded dumbly, and stepped back. She had never seen this side of Jack, and wasn't sure he knew that he could control such power. Sera didn't even know how he had so much power.

She was worried..Worried, and frightened...and not just _for_ Jack.

Jack stepped nimbly towards Koz, who was watching the ice retreat into Jack in astonishment.

"So...who exactly _are_ you?"

Koz sighed, "My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner, I was the man Pitch Black used to be, before the fearlings took over my body..

The only thing that kept me partially sane, and not ravaging planets...was.." he turned to Sera, "A locket of my daughter."

A shadow overcasted Sera's face, as she stepped back, and the leaves coiled around her.

And she left.

Jack glanced at Koz, "So..why did you do it?"

Koz grit his teeth slightly, but relaxed, "I-it..I just..I can't tell you Jack, I'm sorry.."

Jack looked downcast slightly, but in an instant, his mask slid back on, hiding his true emotions. Jack never told anyone, but as many people he's met, and as many things that have happened, he always felt lonely inside, and couldn't find happiness within himself.

All he felt was cold, never warmth, so Jack always had a 'plastic' mask on, shielding his true feelings. No one knew about this shield, not Sera, not Pitch-er-Koz, even the guardians didn't know. Only MiM knew, because he saw everything.

"What do I call you then?" Jack shuffled.

"Whatever you like Jack, just remember," Koz kneeled at Jack's height, "I will always protect you, I am your grandfather, and I will never let anyone harm you, _ever_." Koz opened his arms, and Jack went into them, embracing Koz tightly.

It felt good to Koz, being able to feel the heat of another's body-well, in Jack's case, the cold. It felt good to embrace another being, and not feel tempted. It actually felt..quiet in Koz's head, no more voices, giving him murderous intents.

After an uncomfortable amount of time, Jack tried to pull away, but Koz didn't let go.

"Umm, Pitch-Er Koz..You can let me go now.."

Koz immediately let go of Jack awkwardly, "Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I should probably go talk to my daughter.."

"How will you get there though? You don't have your like..shadows.."

"My transformation is bittersweet, I get rid of the fearlings, but I stay immortal, and keep my shadow power, because..well, the shadows are like, a part of me now."

"Y'know," Jack gave his traditional smirk, "That fancy suit must be really hard to wash stains out of.." he trailed off, deviously.

Koz's eye twitched, but shook his head, "You never change do you?"

"Hah, nope!" Jack laughed, and with a flick of his staff, iced the floor, below Koz's feet.

Almost instantaneously, Koz slipped and fell into the floor on his butt, with an oomph, "Honestly, Jack, what am I going to do with you!?" Koz laughed, but bid Jack adeu, and left in the shadows.

Jack sighed, and went back to his tree, hanging upside down. In the distance, he heard Bunny's loud curses, and smiled to himself, but his smile soon turned into a frown.

"Oh, come on! Now _I_ have to tell the other guardians everything!" He made it snow slightly, watching the snowflakes fall, "This is sooooo gonna shock them," he grumbled.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice called over to Jack.

Jack fell to the floor on his head, and laughed silently, but got up, and looked at the new-comer.

"Aiden!" Jack smiled joyfully.

Aiden was smirking, and leaning against a tree.

"Umm, dude, you're setting that tree on fire.." Jack pointed out.

AIden spun around and swore, trying to pat out the flame, and was successful.

"What do ya need Aiden?"

"Just comin' to check things out, see how you're doin', y'know," Aiden shrugged, "Never heard what happened to you after the hole, kidnapped fiasco."

"Well, things happened, and things worked out, and here I am, safe and sound, and free from a psychopathic maniac," Jack made a weird face.

"Nice dude," Aiden fist-bumped Jack, and smirked. Jack turned away, so he didn't notice when Aiden grimaced, and swore under his breath, then returned to a smirk.

"Right. erm, gotta go dude, I'll see you around!" Aiden waved, and created a ball of fire to fly on, and left in the speed of Wind.

"That dude sure has gone a long way in the speaking, and acting department," Jack smiled, "I am _good!_" he smirked.

"Jack! Where are ya, ya bloody show pony!" Jack heard Bunny's voice shout from the distance, and grimaced.

This was going to be a long day.

**WELLLLLL!? WHat did ya thing of the chappy? Let me know! Leave your love, hate, randomness, fix's, and WHATEVER the else, else! Welp, till next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Helloooooooo lovely readers, enjoy the chapta!**

**AyameKitsune-Graci, enjoy!**

**Randomly Talented-*Sniff* That poem was beautiful.. *sheds a tear* Corny, but beautiful :3**

**bluefrosty27-All shall be reveiled, woooooooo *spooky mystic voice* Yeah, they're good friends…**

**IndiaMoore-Thank you, and yeah, she reallllllyyyy needs to let it go hah ^-^**

"I can't believe this, this-this is impossible, how did this happen?" Tooth was running her fingers through her feathers like mad.

"How could MiM do this? How could Pitch even accept it, what about all the bloody fearlings inside of him?" Bunny was pacing around the dreary forest like a mad-man(bunny?!).

"Bunny, geez, just calm down," Jack hung upside down on a branch in boredom, watching the guardians pace around, disbelieving what they just heard could be quite boring.

"Calm down," Bunny turned to him, "CALM. DOWN!? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE GENERAL OF THE GOLDEN AGE IS BACK, AFTER MILLENNIUMS OF COUNTLESS MURDERS! YOU TRY AND CALM DOWN MATE!" Bunny seethed, grabbing Jack's collar, and hoisting him up, to Bunny's own face.

Jack's legs dangled in the air, limply. He stared at Bunnymund, Bunny had never acted this violent towards Jack, the only other time would have been the baby teeth incident during the whole Pitch fiasco.

Bunny's bright green eyes, drilled into Jack's cobalt ones, drilling fear into them. Jack looked at Bunny the same way he did all that time ago when Bunny sent Jack packing without letting him explain that everything was a mistake.

Bunny of course, realized his blunder, and set Jack down carefully, "I-I'm sorry mate, I dunno what came over me..I-I guess I was just angry," Bunny rubbed the back of his neck shamefully.

"I-It's...o-okay Bunny...Just...It-it's fine..I-I'm just gonna go see..how my mom and Pit-er Kozmotis are doing.." Jack stammered, and walked backwards nervously, into a tree, but ended up flipping back around, and taking off into the cold night sky.

Bunny sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't mean to snap at the li'l ankle bitta'.."

"Is okay Bunny, he just need time to relax, he'll be better," North spoke wisely, with the wisdom given to him by the wizard Ombric.

"I hope so North, I hope so."

(In the Amazon)

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE!"

A small wooden table went flying at Koz, but he dodged it. There was now a small pile of furniture behind him. A couch went flying, and this time, be barely dodged it. The couch smashed into the other pieces of furniture, and a small explosion occurred.

"Are you out of furniture yet?" Koz smiled crookedly.

"Not even close!" Sera hissed, and this time three vines came shooting at Koz, but he was too late to dodge. The vines reached for him, but centimeters away, they froze in place.

Koz looked to the left, and saw Jack with a confused face, his staff at the ready. He raised an eyebrow, but Koz just shook his head, and held a finger to his lips, shushing Jack.

"Seraphina, I-" another wooden chair flew from the air, but this time Jack froze it in mid flight, and it went crashing to a halt.

"Ice?" Jack heard Sera murmur to herself.

"Mom, come out, and _don't _hurt Pitc-err Kozmotis.."

Jack heard a few grumbles about 'her own son turning on her', but dismissed it.

When Sera came out of the clearing, she looked like a tornado hit her. Her raven black hair had lost its gleam, and was tangled, and in knots. Her gray eyes were dimmed, and her grass dress, had lost its shine.

She was mess for wear.

"Mom?" Jack whispered.

Sera's mouth was twisted in a small frown, her gray eyes pointed down, not even taking the chance to look at Koz.

"Alright, enough is enough!" Jack growled, frustrated at the stubbornness of his family. "I have had it up to _here_ with both of you, and I am _done_ with this! Koz, you need to confront Sera-" this was where Sera silently gasped, Jack had never called her by her real name before, he had always called her mom, or just mother nature.

"-do that, and maybe, just _maybe_ she won't be so stubborn! And Sera, you need to stop acting like a little girl, and act your age, which is like, a bunch of millenniums, or whatever, so act your age! You both are being so..stubborn! Just get on with your past problems, and move on! The past was the past, and this the future now, so just, stop dwelling on things from the past, and MOVE. ON!

All you people ever do, is find someone you hate, and make a grudge against them, and that is just so _low!_ Why do you think I never hate anyone? I don't hold grudges, and I forgive and forget, and you know what, you all need to stop doing this, you need to stop living like this, and starting all these wars on just pride, and stubbornness!" Jack was panting now, he usually never blew up like this, but he was just completely done with everyone who was poisoning each other, just for kicks.

Sera and Koz were both dumbstruck, they didn't know Jack could do such a thing.

"I-I.." Sera sighed, "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to try and kill you, I was just upset that I never got to see you again after that night."

Koz smiled crookedly, and nodded, "I was too blind with the fearlings, to notice the pain I caused my own daughter, but..you know how I kept sane all those years? With my locket of you Seraphina, I never forgot you completely, it was just very fuzzy."

Sera breathed a laugh to herself, and embraced her father. Jack smiled, he didn't know how, but he had just reunited a lost father and daughter.

"Thank you Jack," Koz smiled warmly, "You should go, we'll meet up at the pole a bit later."

"Mkay," Jack nodded, and jumped upon Wind, and left the two.

"He truly is the bridge of light and dark." Koz sighed.

"Hmm?" Sera raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, well, when I turned back into myself, MiM made me promise I would '_protect the child of balance between light and darkness.' _he said that there would be a dark future ahead for him, and now I have an inkling that Jack is said child, but I cannot be too sure.."

"Then that is morbid news, but for now, let the boy play, it's not like the end of the world is tomorrow," Sera smirked, and leaned against a tree, "So, would you mind helping me strangle Aster, I heard he scared Jack by lifting him into the air threateningly?"

"I would love to." Pitch laughed slightly, and embraced his daughter one last time, then the two watched as leaves swirled around them, and whisked them away, in a blinding flash of light.

I mean, it wasn't like the world was ending the next day, right?

How wrong they were.

Jk.

01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000

01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010

T/-/e [-/\/|} \/\/i|| c0/\/\\[-

_/_;/_?/_/?/-

**Right, first off, I apologize for being late :/ I'M SO SORRY! *weeps* Welp, first, my brother had high school graduation, woohoo *sarcasm, duh* which was like, till 9 o' clock, and I had school the next day, and went to bed at 10 to yeah, had to get ready for school, jjjuuuuusssttt wonderful -_-..**

**BUT enough of my excuses, IT'S SUMMER! Last day of school was today, AND I'M SO HAPPEH, so there will be no more late chapters hopefully for a LONG TIME, and yeah, till next time you amazing people! **

**-=-=Breaking the 4th wall here but=-=-**

**Dare you all to figure out what the binary code says, good luck**

**-=-=The 4th wall has been broken=-=-**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Enjoy the chapter!**

**DarflowerOfJc-No prob! Enjoy the chapter!**

**AyameKitsune-Graci, enjoy!**

**ElektraVamp05-Nice job! Enjoy the chapta!**

**Jewelie-chan-Dun duuun duuuuun, 'the end is near' just means that something big is going to happen in a few chapters, one more thing is going to happen, then the BIG thing is going to happen!**

**bluefrost27-Koz's eyes are golden, Pitch's are eclipse eyes of silver/gold :) Aw, it's okay, the binery said 'The end is near' enjoy ;)**

**Guest-DON'T YOU DARE DANI! *zips your mouth shut***

**Jaybird Blu-YAY SUMMER! Sooooooo happy you like it! :3**

**IndiaMoore-Graci, oh, and you might wanna get some popcorn, it's gonna get good soon, he..he..he :)**

**Randomly Talented-I wanted it to be corny, but cool, sooo yea :P Sometimes, he is he really is :D**

**Rose-Mwhhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Awww, graci, I love seeing it, and it gives me that warm fuzzy feeling! :P Corny yes, true no-wait-yes! Yes, yes :) Lol, yea! **

(At the Pole)

Everyone was just relaxing-well, sort of. All of the guardians, except for Jack, were all observing Koz, trying to get used to him. Nearly, all eyes were literally all on him, and it was awkward..Very awkward.

Koz squirmed under nearly everyone's gaze, he stayed for a few moments before sliding away from all the stares, and closer to where Jack and Sera stood.

Everything was silent, one could hear a pin drop-no-one could hear an elf snoring.

That was, until the door burst open-much to the dislike of the yeti's. All heads turned to the open door, and Deceit was standing there, falling over herself.

Tooth fluttered over to Deceit as quick as she could, and let the girl lean on her.

"What happened?" Tooth ushered the yeti's to close the door, which they happily complied.

"I-it, it's almost A-April fools!" Deceit's hair was a mess, and her clothes were covered in dirt.

"I know, isn't it awesome!" Jack smirked evilly, and glanced Bunny's way.

"No, it's is certainly not _awesome_, in fact it is the opposite of awesome!" Deceit took a moment to compose herself, before leaning back, on the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Koz pushed in.

"Oh, Kozzy dear, good to see you back," she nodded, landing her a confused Koz look, "Now dearies, we all know that someone is after Jack correct?"

Everyone but Jack-who looked down dejectedly- nodded.

"Well it just so happens that the spirits of April fools day belong to this 'Owner' that we all are hearing about, and he/she will probably sent the spirits to find Jack," Deceit sighed.

"So..can I still pull pranks on everyone else?" Jack asked awkwardly.

Everyone glared at Jack for a moment, before turning their attention back to Deceit.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means, that Jack is in danger, and not to mention that tomorrow is april fools."

"Okay, but first off, what happened to you? You look like a hurricane hit you!" Jack formed a puzzled face.

Deceit brushed some of the mud off her face, "I think someone was after me, fireballs kept falling from the air, from who, I do not know deary, but that doesn't matter anymore, we need to secure the pole."

"Why? Who is this-wait, did you say spirit_s_? With an S?"

"Yes deary, there are two spirits, I do not know much about them, but I do know that they are brother and sister, but that's all I know, I'm sorry."

"It fine, at least you warn us about threat, now we can prepare," North patted Deceits back, but she ended up, nearly falling forwards from the impact.

"We 'ave to be prepared for when they come them then," Bunny butted in.

"Speaking of which, what are the spirits' names?" Tooth squeaked.

"The sisters name is Jinx, and the brothers name is Zephyr," Deceit cracked her knuckles, "Might wanna get ready now dearies, tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

(Unknown)

A girl with dark blue hair, and green tips, help in a ponytail stood on a cliff, under the sky, dark storm clouds blocking out the moon. She had one green eye and one blue eye that were dark, her neon green tank top shined in the night, in contrast to her dark blue shorts, her green sandals, with ribbons that went up her legs.

She stood in front of a boy with shaggy dark blue hair, with green tips. He had a neon green shirt, with a dark blue diamond on it. He had dark blue pants that went to his calf, and had the exact same eyes as his sister. His green sneakers dark, and covered in dust.

"Just a little longer, and I'll be able to set you free brother.." the girl known as Jinx sighed, she had a pale arm around her brother Zephyr, protectively.

Her brother nodded, and looked down.

"Just a little longer, we'll do what we have to, and complete our mission to owner," she spat the name like acid "Then I'll be able to get you out of here..just a little longer.."

-=-=-=-=-=Time Lapse-The next day-April Fools day=-=-=-=-=-

"Everything set?" Tooth was hovering over a very unamused Jack, who was also being swarmed by faries.

"Yea, them spirits take one step in 'ere and, BAM we trap 'em!" Bunny was invigorated, it had been a long time since he had done something this exciting.

"Now all we do, is wait." Sera cracked her knuckles, no one was getting her baby.

"But why do I have to be the one swarmed?" Jack pouted, he hated being babied, with a passion.

"Just go in your room, and Koz, and Tooth are not allowed to leave you, and that's final!" Sera instructed.

"What!? No!" Jack complained.

"Go. Now."

"Fine!"

-=-=-=-=Time sip to night=-=-=-=-

The lights were out, and everything was silent. The darkness consuming, and silence deafening.

There was a small pop, and on top of the globe, stood Jinx, in front of Zephyr protectively.

Jinx made a symbol with her hand, and Zephyr nodded. He grasped her hand, and they slid down the globe without a sound. But right as soon as their feet touched the floor, a siren went off, and a cage fell from the ceiling, caging the both.

"No!" Jinx breathed and grasped the bars.

"So, you decided to show your faces, eh?" Bunny came out of the darkness, behind him the others. Although, the darkness was kind of ruined by Sandy, who was emitting a bright light.

"Let. Me. Go." Jinx gritted.

"Not until you tell us why your after Jack, or why your 'owner' is after Jack!" Sera cracked her knuckles.

"That man is not my owner! He could burn to the ashes for all I care!" Jinx hissed.

"Then why are you doing this?" North narrowed his eyes.

"I'm doing this to set my brother free!" she took a step in front of Zephyr, and stared down the guardians.

"What are you talking about?" Sera cocked her head slightly.

"You don't know about everything that happens to children in this world guardians, you have no idea what happens outside of your little, 'barrier of love'. You don't know that real world!"

"And how do you know that!?" Bunny clenched his fists(paws?).

"Because you had no idea of the things that happen to young spirits in that maniac's hands!"

"Things like what?"

"Things like this!" Jinx gestured towards Zephyr, who's lips were sewn together, and skin was paled in nervousness.

**Auuhhhggg, so tired.**

**must stay awake.**

**Must stay awake.**

**Must Stay Awake.**

**MUST STAY AWAKE.**

**MUST STAY-**

***head falls on table asleep***


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy thy chapterererererer**

**Disclaimer-ONCE AGAIN I don't own anyone from RotG or Guardians of childhood..sooo, yeah..**

**AyameKitsune-Oh..my...yes!**

**Randomly Talented-Ahh, that was an awesome nap, shank you :) OH MY GOSH MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE! BRB! *throws water* YUS! **

**Guest-Mmmhmmm Dani, suuuuurrreee **

**IndiaMoore-So creep, dun dun duuuunnnn, and no spoils**

**FrostFury-I know! It's just sooooo sad, you just want to get Jack, and smother him with stuffed bears..yeah**

"W-why? Why did this happen?" Tooth stuttered.

"Like you would care!" Jinx narrowed her eyes, and moved in front of Zephyr protectively.

"I-I mean, you can tell us what 'appened, and we could do something," Bunny crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I only showed you my brother to prove a point about, you selfish _guardians_," Jinx spat.

"You're not getting out of there, no matter what you say!" Sera growled, there was no way in heck that she would trust this spirit, no matter what happened.

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be, then leave. me. alone! I'd rather be in a cage with my brother, then with you idiots."

The guardians and Sera narrowed their eyes at the two, and slowly slipped back away, to discuss what they were going to do.

(A few hours later)

Jinx was standing in the darkness, grasping at the bars, and growling to herself. Zephyr was sitting cross legged on the floor of the cage, and feeling the stitches in his mouth.

A cold feeling emanated across the room, frost occurring on the walls, and the bars.

And a boy with bright snowy white hair, and cobalt eyes, with a shepherd's crook, approached the cage, trying to be silent, which he was a master of.

"Hi," Jack waved sheepishly.

Jinx said nothing, but seemed quite amused at this boy she had never seen before.

"So..umm..I'm not supposed to be here...but...I wanted to say hi..and..yeah..hi." Jack smiled crookedly.

Jinx narrowed her eyes at Jack slightly, but not enough to be a glare, "Who are you?"

Jack smirked his signature smirk, "I'm Jack, Jack Frost the Guardian."

Jinx cocked her head slightly, "Never heard of you, I'm Jinx Fools, and that's my brother, Zephyr Fools." Jinx didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust this Jack Frost character, after all, he was child himself.

Jack peered into the bars and saw Zephyr shyly smiling best he could.

"Are you okay, what happened to your lips?" Jack felt a wave of worry come over him.

Zephyr sighed through his nose, and turned to Jinx. They stayed that was for a few moments, until Jinx finally turned to Jack.

"For some reason, my brother trusts you, and wants you to know why."

"Well, go on, I'm a good listener," Jack beamed, but laughed softly, "Sometimes."

"Well, as you know, there's this man that everyone knows to be the 'Owner', correct?" Jack nodded so Jinx continued, "Well, he would torture us until we could no longer feel pain, until we could never refuse his grasp, and until we fell into the hypnotizing state

When the owner found out about us, he tried to break us..and-and I almost couldn't do it anymore, I almost couldn't hold back, and nearly fell under the spell..but when I heard my brother sobbing after an extra session of torturing-owner was angry because one of his slaves had set another free, so he took it out on us-

and after that happened, I grew so angry at the owner, I broke free of his grasp, and went on a rampage, and nearly set my brother and I free, but when I got to my brothers room, I saw that owner had sewn Zephyrs lips together, to avoid this all together..and owner was smiling like the sadistic maniac owner was.

After that, I felt broken, I had failed to protect my brother, so I decided to do whatever owner asked me, in some hope that I could free my brother..but-but, I….failed...and now we're here..and...and.." Jinx broke down sobbing to herself.

Jack felt terrible, this owner had to be stopped, now! These spirits weren't evil themselves, they were just forced to make evil decisions.

"That-that's horrible, but, y'know, I've been working on taking down this 'owner', and I've already set some spirits free from the owner, like, there's Fear, and Deceit..wait..no, Fear set Deceit free, and then there's Pain..actually, he tried to kill ..yeah.." Jack laughed awkwardly.

They both stopped talking, and the silence grew awkward.

"So...we can't go back, not without you Jack.." Jinx rubbed her neck, "I'm done trying to kidnap you and take you to owner, but..I can't..we can't go back there, owner would kill us, my brother and I."

"Well, you don't have to go back, you could stay here, and stay here with us, we could protect you and your brother, and you guys could help us stop owner, hows that sound?" Jack beamed.

"Look Jack, I can't, owner would find us, then kill you, I don't know exactly why owner wants you, but as sure as heck that owner will kill you with any given chance!"  
"I guess you're right..but what will you do? This owner dude isn't going to stop until he gets what he/she/it wants." Jack grinded his teeth nervously.

"That's too true, but what can we do?"

Jack brightened with an idea, he hoped to work, "Hey! I have an old friend that could help you..maybe, it would be like a favor for me keeping them from getting in trouble," Jack snickered.

Jinx turned to Zephyr, and they had a wordless conversation with each other for a few moments until she turned back to Jack, crookedly smiling, "Sure, my brother is down for it, so we'll give it a try."

"Nice, so go to the ravine of desperation, and you'll find two spirits by the name of Fayola, or Fay, and Devlon, or Dev, Fay is the spirit of Fortune, and Dev's the spirit of Misfortune, and tell them Jack sent you, and that they should help you out, because Jack didn't rat them out."

"Umm, okay, thanks Jack, but how do we get out of here?" Jinx looked downcast again.

"Oh, that's no problem, I have a partner in crime to help me with that," Jack smirked, and swaggered to the globe control panel, reached his hand under it, and pressed a secret button.

"He should be here in 5...4...3...2..and, 1-"

"Wassup Jack?" Aiden bounded through an open window, he looked like he had a smile on his face, but when he saw Jack standing near Jinx and Zephyr, he scowled, but went back to a smile in an instant.

"I need your help bro, I'm helping some friends of mine, and we need to get them out of this cage, kay?"

"Mkay, sure Jack," Aiden smirked, and when Jack froze the bars, Aiden melted them, destroying the bars, and setting Jinx and Zephyr free.

"Thanks Jack, I will never forget this, if you ever need anything, let me know, and I'll do what I can," Jinx smiled, and Zephyr and her gave Jack a rib-crushing hug.

"C-ca..nn..tt...br..e..a..th.." Jack groaned.

"Oops sorry!" Jinx laughed slightly, "Oh, and Jack," her face turned stormy.

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for the guardians, you can't trust everyone."

And with that, the two were gone in the wind. Not a trace left.

"Oh look, they left a can of peanut brittle," Jack picked it up and laughed, "They really think they can prank _me_ of all people, nice try," Jack set the can on the table, and shook his head, but right when the can touched the table, a trapdoor opened from the ceiling and dumped mud all over Jack.

"How?" Jack squinted, and shook his head laughing. He wiped the mud off his face, and picked up the peanut brittle can, popped open the lad and smiled.

"I love peanut brittle," Jack snickered and ate a piece.

"Hey umm, Jack, I erm, gotta go, and do something real quick, it's just a bunch of summer stuff, y'know..heh.." he laughed nervously.

"Sure, see ya later dude."

(Unknown)

"Is everything set?"

"Yes."

"He has gained too much power, and has set free too many.."

"What should I do master?"

"Bring him to me by tomorrow..the time is near.."

"The time is near.."

"Yes master..I shall bring him to you."

**Ahhhhhhh, hi, enjoy the chapter, enjoy the chapter you lovely people!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AyameKitsune-:DDDDDDD eennnjjoooyyy**

**bluefrosty27-Awwwwwwadooooaadooo so kawii :3 Yeah, pretty much around his age. Oh, you'll know soon enough..soon enough…*evil grin* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA*cough cough cough hack hack* Ahem..sorry..now, where was I? Oh right MWAHAHA-**

**IndiaMoore-Thank you person! You'll find out soon enough..heheheh :)**

**Randomly 're magical, is getting too old for this (lol) and 3. Mah house is fine..yeah..I think..*glances around* i'm..uh..just gonna go now..yea...bai..yeeeee**

** . .head-Aww thank you :3 You'll find out soon enough heuheu...YUS BECOME A SPIRIT AND VISIT ME AND I CAN WRITE ABOUT YOU! WE CAN BE SPIRIT PALS! **

**extremist-How did...I...you...know..about…*glances around nervously* *disappears into shadows* You didn't see anything~**

**Guest-Oh cause you're not.. , I'm watchin' you Dani :)**

**pottyandweezlbe89-Yayayayayayaayayayay! (Ima nerd-don't judge)**

**~Enjoy lovely readers~Things are about to get juicyyyyy, so take a seat, get some popcorn, maybe a drink, and get ready for the intensiveness! I've been waiting sooooo long to write this chapter! Woop!**

"Umm..where are Jinx and Zephyr?" Koz raised an eyebrow.

"Err.." Jack's eyes darted from left to right nervously.

"Jack..did you..?"

Jack looked down, trying to hide from all the gazes, "Well...I mean...I…"

Koz, forgetting all his morals lunged at the boy, "Why, YOU LITTLE-!"

It took North, Sera, _and_ Sandy to hold he man back from the winter boy.

"KOZMOTIS PITCHINER! CALM YOURSELF MAN! " Sera shouted at her father, who with much reluctance, stopped trying to go on the offensive.

Koz mumbled something about a 'dang daughter' and a few things about 'ungrateful kid' before Sera slapped him.

Koz help his cheek and looked offended, but ended up grumbling and crossing his arms like a grumpy child.

"Jack, what were ya thinkin'?!" Bunny growled.

"Well, I mean, I just thought-" Jack was cut off.

"No! That's just the thing! You never think! You just act, never thinking of what your actions cause!" Bunny seethed.

"Bunny, I just-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it! All ya ever do is think for yerself!"

"How is that-" Jack peeped.

"We are jus' tryin' to keep ya safe, what don' ya get about this! Yer just an immature child!" Bunny was livid.

And Jack was scared.

Jack narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at Bunny, "Well maybe I know _why_ they came here, and maybe I know their story.." Jack turned away, and was about to fly off, when he turned around once more, "Why don't _you_ think before acting Bunny," Jack grit his teeth, and flew off.

Silence. Everyone was looking at the open window that Jack flew out of. The silence was imprisoning, and everyone felt awkward. Bunny knew he made a mistake, but realized it too late.

(With Jack)

"Why can't they just trust me! Ahhrrgg!" Jack growled to himself. He was floating upside down, letting Wind carry him to wherever it pleased. Wind always was there for Jack, when the whole world wasn't.

The night was crisp, and clear, the full moon hovering over him, comforting the boy.

"What am I to do," Jack sighed to himself. Wind flew him to his pond, and laid him on the tree.

Jack stared at the moon, "Why? Why did you make me like this? Why don't you ever help me?!"

Silence.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME!?" Jack screamed at the moon, "You're supposed to be my dad, why don't you act like it?" he felt wetness filling in his eyes. He tried to blink the pain away, but tears fell against his will.

"Do you even care?" Jack asked the moon.

The moon seemed to pulse, as if trying to tell Jack something, it even tried sending moonbeams down to, Jack. But shadows blocked out the moon, and absorbed the moonbeams. The sky grew dark, but Jack didn't notice, until a bright light walked over to him.

Jack sat up from the tree, and saw Aiden with his hands behind his back, and there was a strange expression on his face..one Jack had never seen on the boy.

"Hey Aiden, what's up?" Jack blinked, and hopped off the tree. Something strange was going on, Wind was almost non-existent, and the moon was blocked out.

Aiden used one hand to rub his neck, "Not a lot, umm..Hey Jack, I wanna show you something, c'mere," Aiden gestured for Jack to follow, and the winter did.

Aiden took Jack, deep into the forest, where Sera didn't usually permit. She would usually say that there was a bad presence in the woods, and that it wasn't safe.

_Well, if Aiden's going, then it has to be safe. Right? _Jack thought, as he followed.

"So, where are we going?" Jack peeped.

"Somewhere." Aiden replied flatly.

_I wonder what's got him spooked, he's not usually like this._ Jack let that thought bounce around in his head for a bit.

"Well..are we almost there?"

"Yeah..nearly there."

They walked for about ten minutes, before getting to a clearing in the woods.

"So, why are we here?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Turn around and hand me your staff, trust me," Aiden smiled sweetly.

"Umm, sure," Jack tossed Aiden his staff, and turned around, he trusted Aiden so he had no problem with this.

"Look Jack, sorry about this, but..not sorry," Aiden said flatly.

"Wha-"

Aiden swung the staff at Jack's head, and knocked him out. A stream of blood flowing down his forehead.

"You look away what I love, and you will pay for that," Aiden growled, "My master will make you pay."

(At the Pole)  
"We should go after him," Tooth covered her mouth.

"No, he needs time to cool off," Sera held Tooth back.

Bunny rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Sorry 'bout that mate, I lost myself in in anger, I was jus' worried for the lil' ankle-bitter."

"It's fine, I think we're all a bit on edge," Koz rested on a wall, rubbing his forehead.

"Indeed, we should give Jack some time alone," North nodded, "Would anyone like hot chocolate?"

He received nods from everyone except for Sera, "I'll have tea, please."

They would wait and see Jack another time, he just needed time to cool off. It wasn't like anything was going to happen in that short time, right?

Oh how wrong they were.

**Welp, who saw this coming? I left like, a few hints throughout the story, and I wanna know if any of you saw this coming? So far, only one person discounting my friend who I told about it, till next time lovely readers 3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sooo, did ya'll enjoy the last chapter :D Enjoy this one!**

**AyameKitsune-I know, poor guy :P**

**DarkflowerOfJc-Lol, oh my gosh yes!**

**Rose-Mwahhahhahaha my work here is done, buuuut, more stuff is gonna go down *evil smirk* he..he...he…-awwww dannngggggg, i mean, I try mah best, sooo, ya, so happeh :D**

**extremist-You really made a bet with your friend!? Wow, well, what did you win?! Cause you won that bet! *joins you with jumping on bed* Wooooooo! Plot Twists FTW**

** . .head-Yeah, I wanted to make him like, the complete opposite of Jack, and make it so that they work so well together, that it made the scene even better, did you notice the little hints I dropped? Like when Aiden gets upset that Jack escapes the owner, or is happy when he found out that Pain took Jack? Eh, eh?! :D And he's kinda always around when bad stuff happens sooo yea :/ :P :) :D Welp, this was really long 0_0**

**bluefrosty27-*fix's mind* IT'S DAH TRUTH! AIDEN BETRAYED JACK, but I dunno why, but I gave Aiden a saaaaddd backstory :/ he...he...yea**

Blue eyes snapped open to a pitch black room(no, not koz/ pitch -_-). He tried to stand, but there were chains on both his wrists and his right ankle. The only light was barely seeable, and coming through cracks of a bolted door.

Jack hung his head, trying to clear his head, everything was fuzzy.

"Think Jack, think..what happened..?.." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Okay, okay..I..remember..leaving the Pole, and meeting with A-" his eyes widened, "Aiden.." Jack whispered, his voice filled with venom.

His angered expression turned to one of confusion and sadness.

Why would Aiden do this? I thought we were friends!? What drove him to this!? Jack's head was filled with thoughts like this, trying to sort them out.

A creak echoed in the room, and light swarmed the darkness. The bolted door opened, and there stood the very person Jack was contemplating-Aiden.

But, this Aiden didn't look like the normal Aiden. Everything about him was the same, but he was smirking devilishly, and his normally warm red eyes were full of fire.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is up," he nearly closed the door, but left it open a crack, and leaned against the wall.

"Why did you do this Aiden? I thought we were friends?" Jack asked, hurt.

"Wow, you really aren't bright, are you?" Aiden chuckled to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Jack furrowed his brows.

In an instant, Aiden was nose to nose with Jack, one hand holding Jack to the wall.

"Don't you get it moron? Doesn't it seem, I dunno, maybe a little coincidental, that every. single. situation where you either get kidnapped, or saved, I just so happen to be there? How whenever you get rescued I grimace, and whenever you get kidnapped, i'm oh, strangely amused?" Aiden gritted, and stepped away, back to rest on the wall.

"B-but, why would you do this to me?" Jack stared up at Aiden, hatred burning in the red eyes of him.

"Because you took away the one I loved, so I'm going to make you pay!" Aiden hissed.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Jack honestly had no idea what Aiden was talking about.

Aiden clenched his fists, and slid down to the floor, rubbing his forehead, "When I was human Jack, I lost someone, someone important to me, and because of you I was never able to see her again!" he spat.

Jack was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what he had done.

"I-I..i'm sorry.." Jack mumbled.

"Save your pity!" Aiden spat, "I don't need your sympathy! You're gonna pay Jack, and it's going to be wonderful!" he laughed like a maniac.

"Wha?"

Aiden stood up, and smirked like a maniac; he walked over to Jack, kneeled down to his eye level, and pulled out a cloth, "Open up Jackie boy, we have some fun to have."

Jack sealed his mouth, not giving Aiden any chances. Aiden growled, and stomped on Jack's foot, causing him to gasp, letting Aiden tie the cloth around his mouth, gagging him.

Jack growled, but Aiden just smirked and glided over to the door, opening it back up, and leaving, closing the door, and leaving Jack in complete darkness..alone..

Jack sighed, and curled up on himself best he could with the chains, and tried to think of happy thoughts, but ended up only thinking about what Aiden had said.

What did I do that made him so angry?

Jack was above himself with grief, he and AIden had been such good friends, or so he thought. What happened? Why did this happen?

He needed to get out of here, and fast.

(At the Pole)

"He's been gone for two days! TWO DAYS! This is not good!" Sera had been pacing for nearly a day, and was getting even more worried, storms were building in the hemispheres, and was too busy doing other things, to help stop the storms.

Sandy tugged at her sleeve, and formed images of Sera, then a bed. When Sera didn't respond, Sandy put on a strict face, and crossed his arms. But with a playful smirk, he sent sand at Sera, and sent her under.

She began to collapse, but Sandy set made a golden platform to catch her. The little man looked at her dreams, and laughed, she was dreaming of dressing Jack in a tuxedo, and smoothing out his hair.

Sandy laid her out on a stray couch in the globe room, and vines came out of her dress, and wrapped around her like a blanket, lovingly. She truly was in tune with nature.

Bunny walked in, and smirked at the sighed, "Nice job Sandy, the Sheila needed this."

Sandy nodded happily, but then frowned, he formed a snowflake and a question mark above his head.

"I dunno what 'appened to Frostbite, but I don' think it's good, somethin' 'appened to the lil' ankle bitter, somethin' bad.." Bunny grumbled, and fingered(pawed!?) his boomerang.

Sandy noticed the moon coming into view, and tugged at Bunny, they both looked up, and saw the rays of the moon enter the room.

"It's about bloody time! Where were ya the first time!?" Bunny growled, he blamed MiM for what happened with Jack, he could have warned them that something was going to happen.

The moon pulsed dimly, at the two guardians, I am afraid something bad has happened to my child, but I am afraid, I cannot tell you, he is hidden from my view from something that I do not know of..I am sorry

Bunny growled, "You better be sorry! He's your son, your bloody son, and you could probably care less about what 'appens to 'i'm!"

You are correct, I need to take care of my..son..Good luck guardians, and please, find my son..

"Oh, we'll find 'i'm, but not for you, we'll find 'i'm because he's like family to us, and family never lets each other down."

And Bunny left the room, in rage at MiM. The moon pulsed one last time, before black storm clouds clouded the moon out.

They'll find Jack, if it's the last thing they would do..They were family, and family sticks together.

**OMG my internet was being such A BUTT to me! My wifi and my internet are both planning to assassinate my stories! I'm sooooo sorry that this is late, but blame my internet..:/ OH I KNOW WHAT TO DO! *gets pitchfork and torch* ATTACKERS OF BAD WIFI UNITE! YAAAAAAA!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AyameKitsune-Yay :D**

**so. in. her. own. head-yay! DIE WIFI! *one hour later* mkay, we figured it out :D**

**Rose-Omg, yes! No, I can tell you that Aiden isn't the owner, but you will find out soon, mwahahahahahahah *cough cough* ack Well..I mean, Jack is kinda 300 years old..soo, but yea, I guess it kinda is, so yea hrm**

**Randomly 2.0.2-Noooo! Randomly v1 Yyyyyyyyyy! Don't worry! I'll save you! *Pulls out emotional defibrillator* CLEAR! *zaps you into life* **

**InsanityOwl-Thanks for telling me :D You get a virtual cookie (:::) Don't worry, I figured out my wifi thing, yaaaayyyy**

**bluefrosty27-You sadly won't find out for a long while..um..he..he..Because he's MiM! He has to take care of the universe-or something like that..:P**

**IndiaMoore-Thank you :D**

**extremist-OMG YUS! pizza!**

"Master, I have brought him," Aiden kneeled.

"Good my pet, he will be a wonderful new addition.." a man known as Discord chuckled maniacally.

His coal black hair in contrast to his pale skin. He had one light yellow eyes, and the other a dark yellow. He had golden upright horns on his shaggy hair, and red scratch marks on his cheeks. He had golden and black bat wings, and a black suit, with a golden bow tie.

His teeth were sharpened to a sickly point and the edges of his lips were sewn together, but the majority of it was free.

He was the owner.

"Master, he is a prideful victim, and will not follow you willingly."

"I see..then I will have to break him..he will learn to respect his owner..Pet, break him for you, will you?" Discord looked at his hands nonchalantly.

"Of course master, anything."

"Excellent, you are dismissed pet." he shooed Aiden away, and he left, leaving Discord in the room of shadows.

"Bring me my sister." Discord commanded the shadows.

Almost immediately, a strange giggle filled the air. In a poof of golden and black smoke, a girl known as Chaos appeared.

She had the same black coal hair as Discord, and it was draped behind her back. She had curled down golden horns on her head. She had the same exact eyes as Discord, and the same scratch marks as him as well. She had bushy gold and black eagle-like wings, and fangs. Her dress was black, with random golden threads throughout it. She had a bell strapped around her neck, with a black strap.

"Yes brother?" her voice was sickly sweet.

"My pet brought the target to us, all that we need now is for him to break." Discord smirked.

"Ooo! That sounds fun! Sooo, how are we gonna do it? Do I get to blow anything up?" Chaos giggled, and bounced up and down slightly.

"No..I prefer to put the subject in the maze, it'll be quicker.." Discord tapped his throne, he rested on.

"Aww but that's so boring!" Chaos whined.

"It is final, we will place him in the maze, and the project will progress quicker."

"Urg, fine! Then why did you want me?!" Chaos grumbled.

"Because we both need to be present to send a being to the maze," Discord glared.

Chaos stuck her tongue out, but sighed and nodded.

They both spoke with conjoined voices, "_Ti otni tsorf kcaj dnes dna ezam eht nepo!" _There was a blight flash of light, and when it dimmer there was a creaking heard.

_The maze has been opened._

(With Jack)

Everything was dark. The last thing Jack remembered was Aiden coming into his cell, then darkness. He felt like he was falling. He felt like this for who knows how long.

Blue eyes snapped open to black walls. Silence.

"Wha?" Jack rubbed his head, and looked around. There were multiple exits to the room he was in.

_What is this?_ Jack thought.

_**This is the maze**_ a voice echoed through the black halls.

"Who said that?" Jack yelled out. there was no response, he was alone once more with his thoughts.

He stood up, and went into one of the doorways. Within the doorway were more and more paths, and down these more and more ways.

_Jack_

_Leave now_

_Never come back_

_You'll never be accepted_

_You'll never be loved_

_Forget about them_

_Join us_

_Join us_

_Join-_

Jack looked up, surprised at the muffling of the voice that had been taunting him for hours. They think this'll drive him mad. But Jack began to ignore the voices, but the sudden silence surprised him.

"Hello?" Jack asked, he began to frost walls best he could to mark where he'd been but no matter which way he went, he never got anywhere.

It was almost like the maze didn't want me to get anywhere.

In the sea of black, he saw a drop of red and looked down. There was a red rose petal on the floor.

Jack kneeled down, and picked it up. Almost immediately, Jack noticed another petal further down the floor. Again, he picked it up, and another appeared. He did this subconsciously, and followed until he had 23 petals in his hands.

He looked up, and saw that he was somewhere he hadn't been before, "Hello?" he yelled to the emptiness.

"Hello?" a female voice echoed through the halls.

_There's another person here?_ Jack thought.

"Who's there?" Jack yelled again.

"It's just the voices, there's no one there." the female voice said again, sadness laced in her voice.

"What? I'm real, I'm actually here! Can you help me?" Jack yelled, this was a real person in this..maze with him.

"Just voices..just voices.." the girl said again.

"Please, I just want to help you," Jack sighed quietly, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

He slid down a wall, and sat. It probably was just the voices that were mimicking this girl, trying to drive him mad. And for a moment, he thought he would go mad. Until he saw cloth at his feet.

He looked up, and saw a girl standing above him. Her skin was deathly pale, against her raven black long hair, that went down to the floor. She wore a long elegant black dress that drooped to the floor, and vines that swept up the dress and the long sleeves. She had a rose in her hair, and around her neck.

But what really stood out to Jack, was the rose she held in her hand, it had vines that wrapped around her wrist, almost like it was a part of her.

"H-hello?" Jack stood up instantly, and looked at her red eyes.

She smiled slightly before a frown graced her lips, "I can't believe there's an actual person here.." she spoke softly, she looked weak.

"Y-yeah, I'm J-Jack..Jack Frost."

"Mmm, I've heard of you, nearly everyone has," she said, her eyes constantly looking at the floor.

"Oh."

"Why are you here child?" the woman asked.

"This supposed 'owner' wanted me for some reason."

"Owner.." her voice was laced with venom, "He tried to get to me, by putting me in the maze, but I would never crack..until all my petals fell.."

"Petals?"

She held up the rose entwined with her hand, and Jack noticed there were only about seven petals left on it.

"I draw my energy from this rose, the petals represent my life energy, but being trapped here has rendered my power, I am weak, but I can help you get out of here," she smiled slightly.

"Who..who are you?"

"My name is Rose, I am the Spirit of Decisions."

**Wellll, this was the 30TH CHAPTER! WOO! CELEBRATE! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Heyo! Enjoy the chapter!**

**AyameKitsune-Yay! Enjoy!**

**so. in. her. own. head.-Well...I mean...people want evil Jack, and some people want..adorable Jack, but we all gotta compile, and ya, I'll see what happens ;)**

**DarkflowerOfJc-Oooooooo boi!**

**YasimSnowflakeFaith-WOOP! Enjoy the chapter!**

**bluefrosty27-WOO PARTY! *blows up the house* oh..em...he..heh..woops..Also..listen bruh, I'm not gonna sugar coat it..but ya gotta let Aiden go :-:(i liked aiden being jacks friend too) all shall be explained, whooaaaa spooky! *throws bed smoke bomb and awkwardly slips away* YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!**

**InsanityOwl-That will be explained in the chapter, so don't worry mate(no, i'm not austrailian like bunny, I just like saying the word mate to people.. don't judge -_-) Aww, well, things are going to get MUCH worse later...BUT I SHALL SAY NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter n_n**

**Randomly Talented-YOU'RE ALIVE! ALIVE! Oh, here, have a cookie (:::) It's magical :3 Well, we'll see what happens :)**

"Spirit of Decisions?" Jack cocked his head slightly, furrowing his brows.

"Indeed," Rose nodded.

"W-what, does that mean? Like, what can you do?"

"Well, Jack, when a child, -or adult in a rare case, -goes through something horrible, physically, mentally, or emotionally, it is my job to help them get over it. I help them make the decisions to overcome their fear, and trust in others to help them out.

Every time I help a child overcome it's pain, my rose grows in life, and power, and it grows in petals, however, if I cannot help the child in time, I lose some of my life essence, and the petals fall, until I am nothing but, a merely ghost, left to haunt others..

But alas, because of Discord and Chaos, my life has become and my flower lifeless.." Rose said, a frown gracing her lips.

"Oh, but, h-how long do you have left?" Jack was worried for this new friend of his.

"I only have a few hours, to a day left," she spoke softly.

"M-maybe..I could help you.."

"There's no way Jack, that's sweet of you, but it would take many many children to help me gain my power back," red eyes looked to the floor.

"Well, how do you see who needs your help?"

"I can see it in their eyes. You know how people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul?"

Jack nodded.

"I can tell the hurt in a child-or adults past, by their eyes, it reveals all secrets," she smiled crookedly.

"I think I may be able to truly help you then," Jack beamed.

"Jack, you are so sweet, and kind, but, I cannot get enough power from just one boy," she glanced up but back down in a second, biting her lip, "I'm losing the battle, Jack, soon, when I'm gone, children will fall into despair, and no one will trust each other with secrets, and...hurt will be widespread throughout this world, and others.."

"But-"

"This is why Discord did this, Jack. This is why he trapped me, he knew how important I was, I was chosen by, Chander, and Dawn themselves to help protect this world from itself..but I have failed."

Jack smiled sadly, "Not yet you haven't! I never give up on another, evil or not, I will help them through thick and thin, and I may not be what you expect.. but. look in my eyes, and you'll see what I'm talking about, about me being able to help you..but..only if you're ready."

Rose bit her lip, and slowly looked up, and stared. Red eyes boring into blue ones. And she was shocked at what she saw in this boys eyes.

(With Discord)

Discord slammed his fists on his black and gold throne chair, his bat wings tense with anger.

"Why did I not see this coming!" he growled, "Why did I put them together in the maze, I should have seen this coming, ahrg! I thought she was dead!"

"You couldn't have possibly seen this coming brother, I couldn't even see it, so there was no way," Chaos giggled. She was a strange child, she was always fascinated with chaos itself, and had an obsession with blowing things up. It gave her joy, and even though she is millenniums old like her brother, she still acts like a little girl..and sometimes, a little demented girl..

"The maze should have broken Frost before he met Project Despair! But..something was blocking the maze's full effect..And there was only one thing that could halt the progress of the maze..Only one person..MiM." he spit the name like acid, and stormed over to his black skylight.

Discord looked up into the hideous moonlight, hissing from the light it emitted.

"I know you did this, Chander, I know you did helped the child. You know that you cannot interfere with this team, unless the balance is tipped, and if that did happen, you would come here yourself...But if the balance was truly tipped, the six would come..and we all know that will _never_ happen."

_I am allowed to help my son, even if it is just to get away from you! _ Chander's voice echoed in the furthest reaches of Discord's mind.

"You can't stop this, your precious _guardians_ and you and your chosen _protectors_ will fall, and this world will be mine!" Discord hissed.

MiM did not answer.

Discord smirked sadistically, "You, more than others, should know that you cannot come down without the assistance of Dawn, and I _know_ you both despise each other, you and her are polar opposites, face is old man, you cannot help your child, he is mine!"

_You will not get away with this_ his voice faded away like the moon, leaving Discord with an annoyed expression.

"The time is near sister...The time is near.." Discord murmured, and sat back down on his throne, smoothing out his wings.

"Does that mean I get to go and do what I do best!?" Chaos giggled like a maniac.

"Yes sister, go and give those precious guardians their warning..nothing will interfere again.." Discord turned to the shadows, "Bring me, my pet of fire, now!" he commanded.

The shadows left to fetch Aiden, and bring him to their master.

(In the Maze)

Rose gasped when she stared into Jack's eyes. She saw one things that was forcing all other things back, and ruling over it.

Pain. Pain and Betrayment. The betrayment of a friend. A best friend.

In just a glance, Rose knew the whole story between Jack, and Aiden, the sad, sad truth.

She covered her mouth, "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this."

Jack smiled sadly, "It's okay, I've had just as bad experiences..like the blizzard of 62, geez, I got my butt handed to me by Bunny, but he forgave me when he found out what happened..many..many years ago.." he rubbed his neck.

"I can help you Jack, I can help you feel better..you will still feel a bit of remorse, as you will still miss him, but I can help you feel better about the betrayal, and help you overcome the stages of grief faster than normal, but only if you want."

"I..yes, I want to help you, and I need to understand that Aiden is not my..f-friend anymore..be betrayed me..and I need to accept it..no matter how much it hurts.."

Rose smiled, but her smile fell as her eyes started to emit a glow, and Jack was blown backwards with a yelp.

He stared up and his eyes widened.

(At the Pole)

Everyone was trying to figure out a way to find Jack, when an explosion was sounded in the icey tundra. They all left to see what happened. Oh, how unprepared they were.

**I'm sorry that this is a bit short, but I've been going through some family stuff, and it's been really hard on me, and to top it off, writer's block is going mental to me, I've hardly gotten any sleep in the past 3-4 days..but I'm stiff putting it up for you guys. :) Writing helps calm my nerves, and y'all are awesome that read it. So. till next time I guess. **


	32. Chapter 32

**So..hey.. Yeah, guess what! I'm moving! Woo!..Not..-_- My house is filled with boxes, and everything is a mess, wooptido. At least my mom's friend got me some brownies..I still sad doe, but hey, on with life!**

**javabands-Eh, things happen sometimes, I'll try to make this chapter long to make up for it :P Don't worry, Jackie shall be saved! AWAAAAAAYYYYY**

**AyameKitsune- n_n**

**DarkflowerOfJc-*le gasp* WOOOOOOT!?**

**bluefrosty27-Dum dum duuuum. NO! YOU CAN'T DIE, WHO WILL READ WHAT HAPPENS THEN! Awww, thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**InsanityOwl-Yeeaa, he's really an idiot sometimes, like, a lot of times.. Well, sorry but you won't find that out for a while...muahahaha! Yeah, he could do that, I guess, and I wanted to make Chaos just like, "Sc**w everything, let's blow up the world!" Yeaaaa..**

**Randomly Talented-SUCH UNDERSTATEMENT MANY WOW MUCH TALK..wait what? Thank a whole bunch! COOKIE PARTY! *throws cookies everywhere* MAKE IT RAIN! Ooo, idea present!**

**IndiaMoore-Thanks, and yeah, I know y'all will be there, you're all awesome here, have a virtual cookie! (:::)**

(In the Maze)

Jack stared up into the darkness in amazement, watching Rose start to hover in the air.

She started emitting a red glow, and her dim red eyes brightened, and gleamed in the darkness. The thorns imbued in her dress bloomed into small red roses, and the wilted rose in her hair sprung to life.

Jack felt movement in his hand, and when he opened it up, the rose petals he found were springing to like. They flew from his hand, straight to the rose entwined with Rose's hand, and with the last seven petals, it formed her full rose.

She lowered to the floor in one last small burst of red energy, and her skin wasn't as pale, she had more life in her.

Jack stood up, and smiled, he was about to say something when Rose hugged him, "Thank you Jack," she mumbled, her voice now louder than a whisper.

She stepped away, smiling ear to ear, "You really are the miracle child, you know that right?"

Jack smirked his signature smirk, "Well, I wouldn't say, _miracle_ child, but yeah, something along the lines of that," he snickered.

"Well, whoever you are, we have to hurry and leave this place, I don't know how, but something's countered the maze's power..and the only thing that can do that is.." she trailed off, and tilted her her towards the ceiling, staring at the black wall. She squinted at it, almost like staring at something.

"Uhm, Rose? You okay? Ya look really like, zoned out," Jack poked Rose, which snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah, I'm..I'm fine, just..fine," she bit the inside of her lip, but continued on in the maze.

"I think, after recent events, I may know a way out of here. Now that the maze is no longer operational, it should be a normal maze."

"What do you mean a _normal_ maze? What the one we were in, _not_ normal or something?" Jack cocked his head slightly.

"When the maze is at it's full power, it never let's you go anywhere, it closes walls behind you, and opens walls in front of you, it leads you in circles, until you go mad..You were the lucky one Jack," Rose looks down sadly.

"What do you mean, 'the lucky one'"? Jack asked.

Her eyes dimmed slightly, "I've seen hundreds of other spirits in this maze, I've seen them enter with everything..and I've seen the leave with nothing..They all went mad, and Discord made them his 'pets', it's sick, and inhumane, I'm the only spirit to not go mad in this maze, and I've been here for hundreds of years," there was a glimmer of tears in her cheeks.

"I watched them, Jack, I watched them lose their mind, and lose their grasp on reality. He took their freedom, and their spirit! Discord stole their live! He tortured them for failing him, and put collars on them, and put them on leashes! I saw it all! And I couldn't do anything!" Rose clenched her fists, and a tear fell from her cheek, and his the floor.

But when it hit the floor, a bud sprouted from the floor, blooming a..white rose. She kept walking, and the tears kept falling, and blooming more roses, only, they were in different colors. Every tear that fell, there was a different color rose.

Jack watched fascinated, at the roses, and watched at they started to emit light.

He kneeled down and looked at the white rose, and in the middle, was a diamond, he went to the red one, a ruby, to the green one, an emerald. He checked each flower, and each had the same colored gemstone.

"What?" he whispered.

"I'm the spirit of decisions, Jack, and when I can't help myself, and overcome my own problems, this happens, I don't know why Chander gave me this power, he just did, he said it would help in the future..But I don't know how, the only people that can tell time are Fate, and Destiny," she sighed, and rubbed her temple. There was no evidence that she had been crying which stumped Jack, there really was a lot he didn't know about other spirits.

He stared at the roses, and then it hit him, "It's to show the light in life," he mumbled.

"What?" Rose glanced up at him, and stared at him strangely.

"The roses! They have gemstones, emit light, and are all different colors! They show the beauty, and life of the world! This Chander fellow, whoever he is, did this to show you that when you get down, and cry, these roses remind you the beauty of life, and that you can't dwell in the past," Jack beamed, and laughed, jumping in the air.

"Don't you see it! Don't dwell on what's happened, go into the future, and fix what you can, but if you can't fix something, don't hate yourself about it!" he laughed, and frost spread from under his feet, creating patterns.

Rose smiled slightly, "Thank you, Jack," she whispered. She turned to the ceiling again slightly, "You better take care of him Chander, he's special, and there's no one like him," she mumbled under her breathe.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Rose smiled under her breath, "Now, let's get out of here!"

(At the Pole)

"Ah, Guardians! So good to finally see you!' Chaos giggled like a maniac.

"Who the bloody hell are ya?!" Bunny had his boomerangs at the ready.

"The names Chaos fur-ball! Brother to Discord..wait..sister! Yeah, I'm Discords sister, but if you ask me, he's not the best brother, he's only cool when he lets me destroy stuff!"

"Why are you here? And who is Discord," Sera yelled.

"Wow, you are clueless, i'll give you a name you'll rec-og-nize," Chaos struggled to pronounce the word, "How about the name..oh, the OWNER!" she cackled, "And by job? DESTROY THIS DUMP!" she flew up into the air, her wings widening, and stretching far.

"LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!" she screamed in delight, and a grenade appeared in her hand, she pulled the hook, and threw it.

"Everyone, go!" North bellowed, and they all took off. Sandy flew up with Bunny, on his sandy platform, whips in his hands.

Sera used the wind to advance towards Chaos, leaves surrounding her, as sharp as razor blades.

Tooth flew next to her, her white blades in her hands, and at the ready.

"Haven't used those in a white Toothiana eh?" Sera cracked her knuckles.

Tooth smirked, and let the light shine of the twin blades, "I thought this was special occasion."

North and Koz were on the ground floor, trying to knock away any explosives that were coming towards the Pole.

North was using his twin sabers to knock away the grenades that rained from the air, and Koz used the shadows to send it away to some desolate island.

Chaos whined when she was Koz and North deflecting her bombs, "You're no fun!" she cried, but smiled again, revealing her fangs in her top and bottom rows of teeth, "How about you have a taste of this!" she giggled, and a golden ray emitted from her palms, towards the snowy floor, creating creatures of gold and black, that fluctuate in shape, and size.

"Kill them my pretties!" Chaos giggled.

There were hundreds of these creatures, and more coming to life, far too many for North and Koz to take on their own.  
Sandy looked at Bunny, and pointed towards the floor, Bunny nodded, and the sand platform dissolved, the two falling to the floor at top speed.

They both landed on their feet, and stood back to back, "Just like old times, eh Sandy?" Bunny laughed slightly, as he threw an egg bomb at the creatures, exploding and dissolving them.

Sandy nodded vigorously, and shot sand at a line of the creatures, stringing five of them like a kabob.

Sera and Tooth looked at the four on the floor fighting the creatures, when she had an idea.

"Tooth, you go down and help the others, , I have something I need to take care of," she smirked and cracked her knuckles.

Tooth nodded, and like a jet, took off the ground at top speed. Whizzing past every shot from the creatures, she yelled a warrior cry, one the queen of fairies would yell, and in a single swipe of her blades, she had sliced six of the creatures to shreds.

Tooth managed to get to North and Koz, and started to fight by in the air, swooping down to slice them to shreds. She would drop by Bunny and Sandy if they needed help.

Sera looked at Chaos, who's attention was somewhere else. Sera shot a vine from her hand, towards the distracted girl, and wrapped the vine around her ankle, thorns piercing her skin.

Sera yanked Chaos towards her, and stared her in the eyes, "You stole my son, and for that, you're going to pay," Sera gritted.

Chaos scoffed, and rolled her eyes, "Pu-lease, bring it sister!" she laughed, and in a burst of energy, ripped free from the vine, and shot into the sky, her wings flapping.

Sera flew into the sky using Wind, and in her hands, razor leaf shurikens formed. She swung her arm, and shot the shurikens at Chaos, Wind carrying them faster and faster. Wind was also out for revenge, _no one_ took her Jack.

Chaos did loops and dodged all but one shuriken. It flew straight at her face, but in natural reflex, her wings shot in front of her, and the shuriken embedded itself in her wing.

"Ack!" she cried, tried to flap her wing, getting rid of the shuriken, but from the leaves that made the weapon, vines sprouted, and wrapped around her wing, tying it tighter, and tighter. She screeched, and the vines constricted on the wing, causing Chaos to start to fall.

She tried in vain to flap her other wing, trying to make it into the sky, or at least straighten her fall.

Chaos was falling in the air, flailing with nothing but the hard ground to catch her fall. "Brother, I'm falling, I need your help," she yelled into her earpiece, Discord gave the two of them to communicate.

"You can do this on your own, I'm not helping you, I have my own things to do!' he snarled from where he was.

"W-what are you even doing, that's so important! DISCORD, I'M FALLING!" she screamed, now deathly pale.

"I SAID I'M BUSY! The two in the maze, are making there way out! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS YOU KNOW!" he roared.

"Why won't you help me!?" Chaos was nearing the ground.

"Because I have more important things to do! You can die for all I care!" he said nonchalantly.

Chaos felt tears fall from her eyes, she hadn't cried since her parents, she pulled out her earpiece, "You were never my brother after what you did to mommy and daddy," and she crushed the small contraption in her fist, and curled up, her wings surrounding her, and enveloping around her.

Her tears wet her face as she plummeted to the ground. "This world is chaotic enough without me..child of moon..save it before it destroys itself." she whispered, tear falling faster and faster. Chaos closed her eyes, and waited.

To to the other guardians, and Sera, and Koz, she was just a ball of black and gold feathers, falling from the sky.

When the ball hit the floor, there was an explosion on itself, and snow and dust blinding everyone for a minute of two.

The dust and snow settled, and cleared, and at the creatures dissolved like sand, blowing in the wind. There was a giant crater left, but there was no one in the crater.

But there _was_ something golden in the middle of the crater. They all looked at each other, and thinking the same thing, all walked into the bottom of the charred black, crater.

In the very middle, and deepest section.

Lay an amber, golden, and disfigured.

(With Discord)

He stared at the black screen. Not moving a muscle, until a message popped up on the screen in red.

He narrowed his eyes, and from a drawer, he pulled out a file. He opened the folder, and in it, were three picture. One of a woman with amber eyes, and in a white dress with angel wings that gleamed with gold and white. She had blonde hair like day flowing behind her, and was smiling brightly. Her tan skin complementing her golden eyes. She had a wreath of white roses on her head, and a golden circlet with white gems. Cross earring hanging from her ears.

The second picture was a man with coal black eyes, and a black suit with a golden bow tie, he had black bat-like wings with talons on them colored amber. His pale skin, against his black eyes gave contrast. His shaggy hair a midnight black, his lips formed into an open smile, revealing his teeth were all sharpened to a point.

The third and last picture had Chaos on it, smiling brightly, showing her four fangs.

Discord took a stamp hidden away in the drawer, and stamped the same red word that was on the woman labeled Peace, and the man labeled War, onto the picture of Chaos.

_Terminated_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer****-I don't own RotG, or any of their character, I only own the story and my characters :3**

**Jewelie-chan-Yeah well, I was originally gonna have Chaos stay with Discord, and stuff like that, but I'm just like, "UH UH FOOLS! YOU GONNA GET DA FEELS!" and yeah, I feel bad for what I did to Chaos ;-;**

**so. in. her. own. head.-CHOCOLATE..DO YOU HAVE CHOCOLATE? I NEED CHOCOLATE..HA..HAHAHAH...HAHAHAHHA *laughs like a maniac***

**Medic:SHE'S GONE CHOCOLATE CRAZY! SUBDUE HER!**

**Me:What? Ow! I-er choco-co-ta late *passes out***

**AyameKitsune-THINGS ARE GETTING REAL**

**DarkflowerOfJc-Wait..CARP?! SHE'S FULL OF FISH!**

**RandomlyTalented-Thank youuuuuuuuu! -_- No more cookies for you! *steals cookie and puts them in cookie jar on a high shelf***

**InsanityOwl-Yeah, MiM really does care for his son ;-; Yeah, but alas, Aiden had to go to the dark side, you'll find out why though...someday..Yeah, poor Chaos, I almost feel bad, BUT HEY it's the the authors job to do this to the characters! SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE!**

**IndiaMoore-OMG I just realized that! Hahaha!**

**HeavensLuminousArc-We had our chat :)**

**Rose-Awww, thanks you :3**

(In the Maze)

"Just a little further," Rose mumbled.

"Where are we going?" Jack sprinted, trying to keep up with Roses inhumane speed.

"Home," she murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing," she curtly responded.

Jack stopped, and grabbed Roses wrist, stopping her a halt.

"What did you say about home?" he crossed his arms.

She sighed inwardly, "How do you know these things.." she muttered under her breathe.

Jack was confused, she could go from happy one moment, to mournful in another, "Bruh, what's wrong?"

Rose cocked her head strangely, t being called this..'bruh' what? "I don't know what you mean by bruh, but..when I said home..I meant..er-for you!" she responded quickly. To quickly.

Jack narrowed his eyes, he would have a chat with her later, but now was not the time, that's when he smacked his head, "My staff!"

"What?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I need to find my staff, I forgot about it because of all this ridiculous stuff going on," he laughed dryly, running a hand through snowy hair, "We need to find it."

"Okay, does it have your aura? If so, I may be able to find it."

"What do you mean by..aura?"

"How long have you had. said object?"

"Dang. I feel like I'm in an interrogation!" Jack said, shuffling about.

"Heh sorry, but seriously, how long have you had your staff?"

"My whole immortal life..I think.." Jack stuck out his tongue, thinking.

"Okay, follow me.." she mumbles, and utters some something under her breath, when a trail appears. The trail is mostly blue, but with traces of gold and white mixed within it, "Mmm..interesting..you never mentioned this Chander," Rose whispers so Jack couldn't hear her, "I hear what you're saying Chander..but you don't know if Dawn had something to do with this or not!" she silently hissed.

Rose looked down at the stream again, and noticed something black fly through the glowing stream and disappear again, her eyes narrowed, "You saw that as well as I did Chander..the prophecies coming true..he will come and tip the balance..it's all a matter of time."

She chuckled silently, "I got this wisdom from Fate and Destiny, mate, you got a problem with it, talk to them."

Rose shook her head, and went the direction Jack ran off, following the trail.

Jack saw Rose starring at his stream of light, and saw her mutter words under her breath..she does that often, but Jack shrugged it off.

He was about to saw something, but felt something tugging at his spirit, "What?" he whispered.

The invisible force continued to tug at him, when a voice entered the confines of his mind.

_You shall have to face him_

Jack's eyes widened slightly, "M-man..i-in..moon?" he uttered.

_You may call me Chander, but keep that name hidden..very few people know it.. _

"Why are you telling me this now?"

_My child, I have watched over you for years, and kept you safe-_

"Then why didn't you ever talk to me!?" Jack forced himself to stop.

_Jack, I was never able to-_

"No, no, I get it." Jack snapped, "You were too busy with what you had to do, to care about your own son!" Jack gritted, he just felt so angry with Chander.

_No...I understand..I have been a terrible father..but I want you to know, Jack, I was always looking out for you, I've always been there, even if it didn't seem like it_

"I..I…" Jack inhaled sharply, and felt a strange pain..but this pain didn't hurt as much he thought it would..the pain..gave him..renewed energy..he felt more powerful!

"What?" Jack furrowed his brows.

_Think of it, as a late birthday present _a chuckle echoed in Jack's mind, making him smile slightly.

_But now..you have to face him, Jack, you have to end this, and to do it..you have to kill him.._

Jack knew who Chander was talking about, "B-but..I c-can't kill, h-him!" Jack stammered.

_It must be done, or the future will never progress, evil will gain the path, and good will fall to the underhand, you must do this!_

Jack gritted, rubbed his temples, "But he's my friend, and I don't even want him to die."

_Jack..this must be done..Discord must be hit hard, and the summer spirit would be the way to hit him down_

"B-but-"

_If you don't do this, everyone, and everything you love will crumble to ashes.._

_"_But I-I"

_Jack, you must!_

"I CAN'T KILL AIDEN!" Jack screamed.

Silence.

_You don't have too Jack, Death will help you.._

"Isn't Death bad?"

_She may be a pain sometime, but we all fight to save this planet..You don't have to kill Aiden, but he must at least be contained, he is..unstable.._

Jack didn't want to do this with every inch of his body, but he complied, "What do I have to do?" he whispered solemnly.

_Make him weak, then we will do the rest_

Jack curtly nodded, and he felt the voice leave his mind. He felt a band of guilt, he didn't want to do this, but he had to, Aiden betrayed him..he..he hurt him..

Jack started sprinting again, and following the tail that remained. He followed the trail until it went through a metal door.

Jack traced the door with his finger, and rust came off on it. "I guess this is it," he uttered.."

He pushed at the door, and it opened with ease, but resulted in a loud squeak echoing through the air, piercing the silence.

Jack peaked into the room, and paled slightly. Aiden was sitting on the floor criss-cross, holding Jack's staff, feeling the wood, humming a tune.

"You know, you are so like her Jack..it's a shame you have to die," Aiden muttered, emotionlessly.

Jack's face conveyed confusion, and he tried to be silent, but the door somehow closed in on him, knocking him into the room, and onto to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Jack stood up, and inched closer to Aiden, who was still sitting on the floor, clutching the staff like a lifeline.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he spat.

"Aiden..I-" Jack noticed tears beginning to prick up on, Aiden's eyes.

"Shut up!" he shrieked, and was up on his feet, heading towards Jack.

"Aiden!"

"It's your fault she's dead! It's all your fault! You killed her!" he screamed at Jack, pain lacing his voice, there were tears collecting on the brim of his eyelids.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You killed her! You knew she meant everything to me, Jack! You knew, yet you did that to her! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" he screamed as loud as he could at Jack, tears threatening to fall.

"All she ever did was try to protect me..but the one day I tried to protect her..everything ended!" he cried, wetness covering his cheeks, and tears now fell freely.

Jack decided to let Aiden talk, and listen to what he was saying.

"They said she could be reborn, they said she would come back to me..and..and..then _you_ came!" he pointed accusingly at, Jack, "And they forgot all about..her.. AND CHOSE YOU INSTEAD!" Aiden clenched his fist, and threw Jack's staff across the room.

"And now..I get to avenge her..I get to kill you myself!" he screamed and, launched himself at Jack, screaming like a maniac. Jack, having only second to react, bent backwards, and slid on his knees under, Aiden's arm.

"Aiden, I have, _no_ idea what you're talking about! I never killed anyone!" Jack grit his teeth.

Aiden fell to his knees, and suspended himself of the ground with his hands, and tears fell from his face onto the floor, his tan skin gone deathly pale.

He stood back up, and with fire in his finger, dragged it along his cheeks, where the tear marks were, leaving scolding, red scar like marks across his face, "You will pay, Jack..and I will kill you..for her.." he seethed.

Jack was worried, he dragged his finger across his skin, tearing the flesh open like it was nothing. This spirit was crazy, how was Jack supposed to weaken him.

_Just subdue him, we will take care of the rest_ Chander's voice filled Jack's head, and her gave a curt nod.

Aiden yelled, and ran at Jack, only for the nimble winter spirit to duck, and slide across the floor, to where his staff was. In an instant, Jack had his staff back in his grip.

Aiden ran at him again, just what Jack wanted, but this time, right when Aiden was about to reach, Jack, the winter spirit shot ice at the summers ankles, freezing his feet then and there.

"AHHRRGG!" Aiden screamed in agony. his face red from the fire scars.

Aiden was about to melt himself free with his fire, when Jack froze his hand as well, but because of an accident in the past from, Jack, the hand that was frozen, was the only hand that could actually cast fire.

Jack noticed the floor of the gloomy room had grown darker. Aiden was too busy struggling to notice, that a shadowy tendril erupted from the floor, he finally noticed when it wrapped itself around Aiden's legs. More erupted from the ground and wrapped around Aiden's frozen arm, and torso, dragging him down.

In one last act of defiance, Aiden lunged at, Jack, grabbing the collar of the hoodie, and bringing Jack down on him, until they were nose to nose.

Aiden was nearly all in the ground, except for half his upper torso, and his good arm-which was clutching, Jack's hoodie-, and his head.

Pulling, Jack closer, to stare straight into his eyes, Aiden whispered, "I'll be back, and when I am, I. Will. Kill. You." fire burned in Aiden's eyes.

The shadows finally dragged, Aiden into the abyss, and into the clutches of, Death.

Jack just kneeled there, his eyes wide at, Aiden's final words.

**Thank you for helping us Jack** a deep feminine voice said.

"Who are you?" Jack whispered.

**I am Death, but I will tell you before you ask, your friend is not dead..but you will never see him again..no one can escape my vault..** a sick laughter rang out, chills ran down Jack's spine.

**Maybe one day..I could take you there..**

Jack paled.

_Do not mind her, Jack, I will keep her in placed_

Death's voice seemed to huff.

_Continue of your mission, Jack, the final battle will be coming soon..you must be prepared, free the other prisoners here, and set them free..the end is near_

Jack nodded sadly, and used his staff to stand himself up, still staring at the ground.

'What did Aiden mean?' is all that went through Jack's head at that moment.

"The time is coming for battle," he mumbled "Don't worry guys, we'll win this war..

I hope"

**Bam! This story is coming to an end, but that doesn't mean I don't have anything planned *evil grin***

**Plans have been made!**

**Also, THE FEELS MATE! THE FEELS!**

**-QUESTION-PLZ READ DIS..IF YOU WANT TO**

**Who was your favorite character-Besides Jack, cause we all want Jack-**

**Girl 1-HE'S MINE**

**Girl 2-NO! HE'S MINE**

**Girl3-MIIINNNEEE!**

***girls play Jack-tug-a-war***


	34. Chapter 34

**AyameKitsune- :)**

**DarkflowerOfJc-XDDDDD EVERYBODY ATTACK! THE ANCIENT PEOPLE OF CARP ARE INVADING THE EARTH AND WILL TAKE IT OVER! ATTAAAAACCCKKK, YAAAAAAHHH!**

**so. in. her. own. head-Oh yeah, they were really fun! But they weren't really halloween spirit/people..And yeah, Aiden is a really interesting character, with an interesting story about him! My lips are sealed..AND YAY, CHOCOLATE!**

**Randomly Talented-YOU CAN DO THIS MATE! YOU CAN DO THIS-ALSO, ALL WILL BE REVEALED**

**InsanityOwl-True, true, but..It's mah job *puts on sunglasses***

**bluefrosty27-Sera **_**is**_ **really AWESOME, don't worry! There may or may not be more stories coming out that may or may not be a sequel...**

**Before the chapter starts, just gonna say, Discord is a psychopathic, sadistic, bloodlust, maniac who has lost his mind..But he is not a vampire!**

**Continue on**

(With Discord)

Discord was pacing across the small metallic room, red running down the walls from the servants he tortured to get the stress out of his system.

But nothing would get him to calm down.

He ran a pale hand through his coal black hair, tugging at his horns at times, biting his fingers and making them bleed, and liciking the blood at times.

_You are going to fail, Discord_

"Shut it, Chander, don't get all smug on me! I don't need you! I have everything I need, I'm winning!"

_You got to cocky, Discord, and now karma is back with repayment for your deeds_

"No..no..no..this..I WILL WIN THIS..yes..yes..I can just get my sister to kill them.."

_You already killed your sister, Discord._

"Then I can retrieve her amber and revive-"

_Thing is, Discord, she doesn't want to be revived, she doesn't want to help you anymore, you drove her past the limit, she doesn't want to come back to the hell that's living with you_

"Fine!" he snapped, "I'll just get my fire pe-"

_He's with, Death, Discord, the flame spirit has fallen_

"I..I-i'll get, Pain to do it for me!" he seethed. and continued to pace, pulling at his hair.

_You gave him to the shadows as punishment a while ago, Discord_

"Th-then..I-i'll...I'll ask my other servants!" he gritted.

_They are being freed by my son, and the spirit of decisions at this very moment_

"No..no..I-I-I'l g-get _him_ to do it for m-me!" Discord yelped.

He's _not going to waste his time on you, he said it _himself

"I-I.."

_Face it, Discord, you're alone, and there's no one left to help you try and win this war_

"No..n-n..NO!" he screamed, and threw a glass bottle of something a sickly red color on the floor, and the substance leaked out.

"You will leave now, Chander! NOW!" Discord was livid.

_I guess you want to be alone..completely and utterly..alone_

The silence.

"WAIT! Please don't leave!" He sobbed, gritting.

No response.

"Fine," he snapped, "If I don't have anyone else to fight for me, I'll fight myself..And I'll make sure to kill your son in the most sadistic way I can, Chander!" he screamed at the ceiling, "Do you hear me?! I will drink his blood, and make sure every last second of his life is a living hell! I'll kill everyone he cares about, right in front of his eyes!"

"I swear it." Discord muttered, he needed to kill something or someone..he was bloodlust, and he needed to quench the desire to spill blood.

He grinned, his predator teeth stained red.

He was out to kill tonight, and after, he would kill the guardians, and Chander's son, and everyone else that objected him.

He would kill anyone that got in his way,

He didn't need anyone. He didn't need, Aiden, or his slaves, or even his sister.

He only needed himself..

Right?

(In the Maze)

Rose and, Jack reached a door labeled 'Tixe', and they looked at each other. Jack nodded, and Rose took a step forward, and put a hand on the door.

A clicking noise was heard, and the door opened a crack. Rose bit her lip, and stepped back slightly.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Jack placed a hand on, Rose's arm, causing her to flinch.

"I..I'm sorry..It's just, Discord had kept me in here so long..that..I forgot what it was like outside..in the real world.." she murmured.

Jack smiled, and with his staff in one hand, and grabbed, Rose's hand with the other, and smirked, "I'll show you the real world then, like it or not!" he laughed, and pushed Rose in front of him, then out the door, into the night.

Rose tumbled outside, and onto the grass. She groaned, and glared at, Jack, but when she felt softness underneath her, she gasped.

She looked down, and it was green. She giggled lightly, and let her hand drift on the grass. In less than a second, she flipped onto the ground and started rolling in it, laughing.

Jack smiled, and laughed, as Wind whipped around him, like Wind was home with, Jack. He felt the presence of the other four winds, "Hey South, North, East, West, how was it without me?"

Jack listened as the Winds whirred around him excitedly, "Yeah, I missed you all too, it was horrible not being able to be with you guys," he laughed, and saw, Rose rolling around in the grass.

"Guys, this is, Rose, she helped me out of the maze, but she's never seen the outside, so, give something to remember, kay?"

The five Winds flew around Jack happily, and took off to greet the new person. No one knew how he did it, not even Chander, knew how he had allied the five Winds together, until, Jack came along, the four directional Wind's were enemies, and tried to be the best of the region, not caring about the destruction, or chaos they caused, just being the best.

But then, Jack came along, and changed everything. When he was in danger, the five Winds would all come and help, or rescue him if they could. Jack somehow understood, and communicated with them, which was one of the most ancient languages out there, from the old worlds.

He taught them to stop being careless, and start helping people, and aid in human advancements, and so they did, only causing tornadoes and such in anger fits.

Jack laughed while listening to the Winds, and looked over, and raised an eyebrow.

Rose was lying in a field of white roses, and her dress and hair turned from black to white, the roses looked like blood stains on white.

"Wha?"

Rose sat up from rolling around, and laughed when she saw, Jack's face, "It's only something I can do, it involves decisions, no biggie," Rose smirked.

She seemed different, like, more carefree than usual, and more happy.

"I've haven't been so happy in a _long _time," Rose sighed.

"So, what do we do now?" Jack mumbled.

Rose looked down slightly, "We have to get ready for the battle with, Discord, and we need to get back to where ever you stay with your family, things are about to get real, Jack, and it won't be good," she shook her head.

"Oh.."

"The final battle is soon.."

**Hi..sorry this is short but I had to get this out like, really soon, because I have to pack stuff, I'm moving at the end of this month, sooo, yeah, bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi..sorry this is short but I had to get this out like, really soon, because I have to pack stuff, I'm moving at the end of this month, sooo, yeah, bye!**

**AyameKitsune-Thank ya very much!**

**Randomly Talented-I...I'm so proud of ya…*sniff* so proud…*sheds tear***

**bluefrosty27-Yeah, cause he's so...'cool'...ICE COOL...heh..heh...sowwy..**

**InsanityOwl-...maayyybbbbeee…*puts on sunglasses and walks away with explosion behind me* boom**

**DarkflowerOfjc-CARP VS TUNA-I WANT TO SEE THIS HAPPEN PEOPLE!**

**IHaveNoName and IDC-BRUH, BRUH, BRUUUHHHHH! CALM YO BUTT! THE CHAPTER IS OUT**

(With Jack and Rose)

"Okay, almost there," Jack mumbled, he was flying through the air, with, Rose clinging onto his staff for dear life.

"Where are we going?" Rose screamed above the noise of Wind.

"To the, North Pole" Jack said with ease.

"Oh..okay.." Rose looked down, thinking about something when she looked back up at, Jack, "Umm, hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do..umm, do you know..if Seraphina will be there?"

"Yeah, she's my mom, and will kill whoever gets in her way to find me, heh...sometimes she scares me," he chuckled dryly.

Rose smirked, "Yep, that's, Sera alright..she as always a protective one for her babies, and I can just imagine her smothering you, and stuffing you in a suit."

"Oh shut up."

"You can't tell me what to do," Rose stuck her tongue out at, Jack playfully.

"I will PULL OVER Wind, and leave you stranded in the tundra!" Jack gritted, but his frown turned into a grimace, "Oh great, I'm tuning into mom!"

Rose just snickered silently to herself.

The two flew in the silent night, the moon their to guide them. Small conversations between the two were held, but the rest of the ride was carried in silence.

Jack getting bored, and was about to start poking, Rose to annoy her, when he saw the glimmer of light on the horizon. A crazed smile graced his lips, and he looked down at, Rose, and in one movement, swung his staff, launching her into the snow.

Rose shot up from the sand, nearly blending in if it wasn't for the red of her roses, and spluttered, "What was that for?!"

"I see lights!" Jack laughed, and with a swing at the crook of his staff, he had Rose attached to the crook.

"Ahem sir, I said I wanted to see the world again, but this is not what I wanted," Rose huffed, and crossed her arms as, Jack lifted her into the air.

"Shut up, we're almost there," Jack made a shooing motion with his hand, and shot off at full speed.

Hey stopped right at the doors of the Pole, and put his ear to the oak. It was silent.

He furrowed his brows, confusion on his features, when he was there, it was never this quiet.

..When _he_ was there..

He looked to, Rose, who was wiping the snow off herself, and mumbling something, then back to the door.

He drifted his fingers across the wood, and gulped, what would happen when he went in.

He wanted to do this for so long, to see his family again, but something was strange to him. He felt like there was a new soul in the building, one he hadn't met before.

So he pushed open the doors. But there was no one there, the yeti's were most likely taking their yeti breaks, but where the others were, he didn't know.

"C'mon," he whispered, and gestured for, Rose to follow.

"Do you smell the new scent?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it smells kinda like smoke...and dandelions.." Jack mumbled.

"Follow me, I think I can tell where it is."

Jack nodded, and they both walked silently through the halls, not making a single noise. Jack partially wondered if, Rose had any feet, or if she was just a floating dress.

They reached a locked door.

"Here, it's definitely in here," Rose said and put her hand on the door. They waited a few moments, before a click was heard, and the door opened slightly.

Inside, there was a marble pedestal with a red pillow rested upon it. On the pillow, was an amber, the moonlight hitting it spot on.

"Whoa, what is this?" Jack wondered out loud.

Rose didn't say anything except stand there, eyeing the amber.

Jack started walking up to it, and when he was up to it, his heart said to touch it, but his mind said to back off.

He trusted his heart.

"Hello?" Jack yelled, into the vastness of the mind.

"H-hello?" a female voice called out, her voice strained.

"Whoever's there, I'm coming," Jack mumbles, and travels through the labyrinth of, the mind. He navigates perfectly through the labyrinth, until he reaches a bolted door. Jack puts his hand on the door, and concentrates his ice to go towards the lock..

A click echoes throughout the darkness, and tears at the silence.

Jack pushes open the door, and see's, Chaos on the floor, in chains, all her limbs chained to the wall, and chains wrapped around her wings.

Jack somehow knew this was, Chaos, somehow, he just knew.

"I told him how I felt.." Chaos mumbled, her amber eyes dim.

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I told him the truth about him and me..how I was done with him..how he was a horrible brother.."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Chaos cut him off, "I was only there with him, because he was the only family I had left..even though he killed...my parents..I still stuck with him, because he was my older brother, and said he would take care of me..

But after the countless times I had died on his account, and he had revived me, a little piece of my soul was taken away. My white clothes turned black, and my bright yellow eyes turned a deep amber...worst of all, my halo turned into horns.." she gritted.

"After he had done this for years, he began becoming reckless, and less caring to me, because he knew no matter what happened, I wouldn't die, and he could bring me back..You know, I used to be just like my mother, but, Discord, he changed me to be more like my father, and my sight began to cloud.." a small tear dripped down from her eye, and when it hit the ground, it turned into a small tear shaped amber.

"But when he said that he could care less about me..I don't know..my vision cleared, and I decided I couldn't take it anymore, so I told him the truth.."

"But you know what, Jack?" she said, looking up.

"What?"

"If the truth will set you free, why am I still in chains?" sorrow lacing her features.

"I..I don't know.." Jack replied honestly, "I guess sometimes, life does that to us," he smiled weakly.

Chaos looked up at him, her dark black hair covering her amber eyes.

"But we have to keep going on, and stop living in someone else's shadow, right?" Jack smiled.

"Why are you being so kind to me child of moon, I tried to kill your family?" Chaos looked to, Jack.

"I mean, believe everyone should get a second chance..because that's what I got," Jack smiled weakly, and kneeled down to, Chaos, "I can help you, I _want_ to help you."  
"But you don't know how to revive me.."

"Hey, I'll figure it out, right?"

Chaos looked up at Jack, and smiled, "Yeah..yeah.."

Jack opened his arms, "Hug it out?"

A smiled graced Chaos' lips, "I've never had a hug before.."

"Then this'll be your first I guess," Jack smiled, and embraced, Chaos.

A bright light started to start up, and grew brighter, and brighter until the light engulfed the two spirits.

**Welp, here ya go lovely people! Oh, and-AWWWW CHAOS-CHAN, I'LL GIVE YOU A HUG! (;-;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**AyameKitsune-Jack is amazing, he can do ANYTHING!**

**DarkflowerOfJc-XD YOU SIR/MISS ARE AMAZING! I GIVE YOU APPLAUSE! **

**so. in. her. own. head-I dunno..The world may never know~**

**IHaveNoName and IDC-DON'T WORRY~HERE YA ARE**

**jkoopa-Yep yep yep~**

**Merlia W.-Thank you, now don't cry, you'll make me cry *sniff* **

**bluefrosty27-AWWW, is so Kawaii~~^^**

**InsanityOwl-WHY THANK YOU! And NO, don't lick Jack, he is not for that! He is NOT candy!**

**Randomly Talented-I know, Jack is adorabible~And don't worry, you are excused :3**

**Taylor Fireheart-I HAVE UPDATED THEE**

(With the Guardians and co)

"Do you guys hear that?" Koz looked up from his slumped position.

Bunny straightened his back on his chair, and cocked his head to the ceiling, his ears twitching slightly.

"I hear it too mate," Bunny stood up, "It sound's like it's comin' from that bloody demon's room."

"Not good, not good, we can't let her escape," Tooth was up in an instant, and they all bolted for the room where, Chaos' amber lay.

North bounded to the door which somehow wouldn't budge, and knocked it down.

There was a flash of blinding light, and when the light faded away, Jack, and Chaos were on opposite sides of the room, blank faces, eyes wide.

Rose was just standing there in the middle, her jaw dropped.

"Umm…" everyone synchronized.

"So...how's everyone been..?.." Jack laughed dryly.

Sera was the first to make a break for it, followed by the others, all embracing, Jack.

"C-can't..breathe.." Jack huffed.

They all let go of him, and Koz was the first to turn to the newcomer, and Chaos, "You!" he seethed, pointing at Chaos.

"Umm.." Chaos gulped.

Koz lifted his hand, black sandy rising at his command.

"Wait!" Jack screeched and slid in front of, Chaos, using his staff to shield her, "Koz, stop! Don't hurt her!"

"What? Why!?" Koz' eye twitched.

"Because she never wanted any of this," Rose piped in.

"And who do you happen to be?" Sera butted in.

"Rose, spirit of decisions, and I see you are, Seraphina, Mother Nature, I would say pleasure to meet you, but I already have," Rose bowed slightly.

Sera gasped lightly, and covered her mouth, "Rose? Is that really you? You've changed color!"

Rose smiled slightly, "It's been a while, Sera."

Sera nodded, but turned back to the situation at hand, of Koz barely restraining himself, and Jack shielding, Chaos.

"Kozmotis, stop, if Rose trusts this spirit, and so does, Jack, then we trust her," Sera crossed her arms.

Koz grimaced, but nodded.

"But-" Bunny started, but Sera cut him off.

"Add anyone that tries to hurt her will get the wrath of _me_," Sera eyed everyone down with her death glare..of course, except, Jack, her baby boy.

Bunny huffed, and crossed his arms, glaring daggers at, Chaos, who was standing there awkward.

Jack looked at, Chaos and noticed she had a more, light tone to her hair, and wings, and the gold was a bit more yellowish.

"Umm..you look different," Jack pointed out.

"What?" Chaos raised an eyebrow, and looked at herself, and smiled slightly, her fangs still sharp as ever, "I'm more like her.." she muttered under her breath, "Thank's child of moon."

Jack nodded awkwardly, and shuffled around.

"So..what now?" North asked.

"I must go and speak with someone, but I shall return to help if I can, and I cannot stay, this talk is a matter of life or death, thank you, and goodbye.." Rose said formally and walked out of the room, "Oh, and see ya Jack, Chaos," and with that she was gone.

"What about you, Chaos?" Jack asked, leaning against a wall.

"I must stay..there are some..things..I must discuss with my brother.." Chaos smirked slightly, her small fang revealed.

"Then we have to be ready, Discord could come at any moment," Tooth blurted out.

They all nodded, but Jack was the first to speak up, "I um..I need to step out for a moment..umm..there's something I need to take care of..something really important.."

"Oh, no, I am _never_ letting you out of my sight, _again_!" Sera scolded, and nodded sternly.

"Mom..this is really important..it involves..D-A-D..y'know," Jack egged her on.

Sera thought for a moment or two, and finally nodded, "Fine, but if anything happens, I'm going to be there in an instant, you hear me?"

Jack nodded happily, and sprinted out, into the star filled sky, snow covering the floor.

Jack floated over to a desolate piece of snow, and sat cross legged on the floor, his staff next to him.

"So..um..dad? You there?" Jack asked, staring into the moon.

_Always_

"So..what's going to happen with, Discord? I mean..am _I_ going to have to fight him..cause I mean, I'm not even that strong and I-"

_Jack. You are strong, in more ways than one, and you are able to do amazing things..This will not be your last fight, I can tell you that._

"But what if, Discord wins this fight?"

_He may win the fight, but he hasn't won the war._

"Yeah, I guess so..But, what about, Aiden? What's this 'Death' person going to do?"

_I cannot tell you that, Jack, but I can tell you that-_ but Chander was cut off by a banging noise, not from where, Jack was, but somehow, from where, Chander was.

"Dad?"

_I-I need to go,_ Jack, _but I promise, we will speak again soon, I-_ this time a sizzling noise like flames.

"Dad? Dad!? Are you okay? What's going on?" Jack was getting frantic.

_Jack, Discord will be there soon, you have to hurry, but before I must leave you, know that-_

There was a crashing noise.

_Jack you must-_-

_**CHANDER!**_

Then silence.

**Oh..my...GOSH..I AM ABOUT TO DIE, I am sooo sorry guys that this is late, it's been litteraly CHAOS over here.**

**Chaos-Me?! n_n**

**Me-No..the other..figurative chaos..**

**Chaos-Aww ;-;**

**Me-Sowwy**

**ANYWAYS~THERE WILL EITHER BE ONE, OR TWO MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THE END OF THIS STORY~ TILL NEXT TIME YOU LOVELY PEOPLE~!**


	37. Chapter 37

**LAST.**

**CHAPTER.**

**LAST.**

**FREAKING.**

**CHAPTER.**

**ARE. YOU. READY. FOR. THE. EPICNESS!?**

**NO...NO YOU ARE NOT..**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER-THIS IS THE LAST DISCLAIMER THAT I DON'T OWN ROTG~~~**

**Y'ALL ARE AMAZING-SO ONE LAST COMMENT RESPONSE~**

**AyameKitsune-Indeed..and here is the last more you're going to get..until soon..**

**IHaveNoName and IDC-No..no torture...yet.. :) But for now, no torture..maybe..next time…*hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, shoulder shoulder ;) ***

**DarkflowerOfJc-Ladies and Gentlemen, this concludes the Tuna vs Carp was..neither won, for the almighty Shrimp took over the world, and enslaved the human and animal race..THE END~**

**so. in. her. own. head-;-; but I want ice cream...GOOD THING I'M MAKING A SE-*mysterious person *cough, Jack, cough* covers my mouth* *licks, Jack's hand***

**Jack-EW EW GROSS!**

**Me-THERE IS GOING TO BE A SE- *Sera wraps vines around my mouth***

**Sera-YOU NO TELL THEM YET!**

**Fans-Tell us what?**

**Everyone other that fans-NOTHING!**

**bluefrosty27-wadefsgtryhuergthy! You shall find out my good fan! NUUUU DON'T DIE, OR YOU WON'T GET TO READ THE LAST CHAPTER! Awwww KOZZY! He just wants to keep his grandbabies safe ^-^ Yep, she's sooooo worried~NOW. YOU READY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!?**

**NO. NO YOU'RE NOT. I THINK.**

**Randomly Talented-Sowwy, but don't blame Life, she's mah friend...sometimes...cause sometimes I want to hurt life..but NOT RIGHT NOW! WE NEED LIFE TO WRITE THIS STORY..KINDA..YEAH..Oh, and the answer to life, is- *gets muffled by mysterious force *cough, Life, cough***

**Me- -_- NOT THIS AGAIN**

**ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Merlia W.-Well, I'm glad I was able to do it! YAY COOKIE! LAST CHAPTER COOKIES ARE THE SADDEST AND THE HAPPIEST! ;-; :D**

(With Jack)

Jack stood in the snow, looking into the sky in a daze.

What happened with Dad? Is he alright..? Jack continued to think these thoughts, and he was so dazed, he didn't notice when a shadow was encased on the land, light chased far, far, away.

But, Jack did notice when the round rumbled, knocking him off his feet, onto the snow below.

"Wha?" Jack mumbled, and the ground stopped shaking. All was still, and silent. But it wasn't the kind of peaceful silent, it was the erie type of silence.

Jack looked into the sky, and saw the moon on the right coming into the middle, and the sun on the left, also coming into the middle.

"What the…"

Jack whipped his head to the side, and saw a dark figure standing in the snow, almost melding in the shadows perfectly, only the color of gold separating him from the shadows.

It was Discord. Alone. In the snow.

Jack narrowed his eyes, slowly inching towards the doors of the, Pole, keeping his eyes on, Discord.

What freaked him out the most, was, Discords slit, dead, eyes, staring straight at, Jack, staring straight into his soul.

Jack shivered, "Somethings not right.." he mumbled to himself.

Almost on cue, all around, Discord, millions of Shadows surrounded him, looking ready for battle.

Jack's widened, and in slipped into the door, trying not to alarm any of the enemy of him. But right as soon as he was in the walls of the pole, Jack started to freak out.

"He's here! HE'S HERE! AND THERE'S LIKE, A BILLION SHADOWS-errr I think," Jack was flying around the, Pole, alerting everyone of, Discord.

He was flying so recklessly, he didn't notice when he bumped into something green. Jack looked up, and saw Sera's confused face, her black hair draping behind her.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"It's, Discord, he's here, and he's got like, a million shadows with him!" Jack said without hesitation.

Sera strangely smiled creepily.

"Mom?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm just happy I get to destroy whoever dared hurt my baby boy," she uttered, "KOZ!" she yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN?!" Koz's angry voice echoed down.

"He's here," she said simply, and with those two words, all the guardians and, Koz, were there, ready for battle.

North had his two twin sabers sharpened, Bunny shined his boomerang, and retrieved more egg bombs, Tooth had her old, twin katana's at the ready, and Sandy had his sand ready as two whips.

But, Koz was a different story. He was wearing golden armor, a silver blade at his side, looking like a general.

"What? Didn't know who I was, before, Pitch?" Koz smirked, and chucked lightly.

The moment of lightness was gone in a second though, as darkness swept through the Pole.

"We have to get out of, Pole, shadows are here," North whispered, and all snuck as quietly as possible. Jack just walked normally, he was already dead silent when he walked as normal.

"This way," Bunny signalled us to the door, trying to be as silent as possible. If possible, the shadows in the room thickened, and the room was pitch black.

"How are we supposed to see in the bloody darkness," Bunny grumbled.

"What if I do...this.." Jack thought out loud silently, and concentrated his power through his staff. A small blueish light emitted from the staff, lighting up a small section of the room faintly.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Jack," Tooth cooed.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, too bad they don't freeze, I could get cottontail over there so bad."

"Not the time, Jack," Koz scolded.

"Yes mom," Jack snickered.

"Anyways! Back to the door situation," Sera spoke up.

"I think it's over here," Jack gestured for the others to follow. He was right, and when he put his hand on the wall, it turned out to be a door. Jack slid his hand down the door, and tried to find the handle.

"Got it!" he cheered silently. In one quick motion, he pushed the door open, and they all snuck out. No light was coming into the room, for the outside was just as dark as the inside.

"How are we supposed to see now?" Koz whispered.

"You're not."

"Who's there?"

"Me."

"Is this, Discord?"

"Wait, this is, Discord?"

"Hey! Don't bloody ignore me!"

No one could see who was talking, so they didn't notice as each of them slowly stopped talking, and separated from each other.

Jack was the only one in the middle of everything. But in the darkness, he heard one, deathly word, that the way it was spoken was with such malice it was inhumane.

"Kill"

And the battle started. Jack didn't know what to do, out of the corner of his eye, he could see bright gold, against shadow-Koz.

That was all he could see, but when he felt a breath on his neck, he spun around, and saw a league of shadows behind him.

Jack tried to fly up, but none of the winds were with him, he cursed under his breath, and ducked when a shadow swung at him with a bloody claw.

He saw another shadow charge at him, but Jack shot ice at it, and froze it in place. Somehow, his ice was able to freeze even shadows.

But he didn't notice a shadow behind, until it grasped at his throat, and lifted, Jack up. Jack clawed at the shadow, but with no avail. Until the shadow suddenly dropped, Jack to the ground, and crumbled into dust before blowing away.

In its place, a red kunai blade covered in a black substance, with a spider on top of it.

"Didn't think we'd let you fight this on your own, did you dearie?" a female voice called from the shadows. Deceit walked out of the darkness, Fear behind her, his eyes as soulless as ever, but he looked happier to, Jack.

"We had to help you save your loved one, because you helped me find mine, Jack," Fear smiled, his sharp teeth glistening in the light.

Jack notice that he was holding, Deceit's hand.

"Looks like you two hooked it up," Jack snickered, and winked.

"Shut up, or I'll rip out your tongue and feed it to the birds dearie," Deceit said smiling sweetly.

Jack gulped and laughed dryly, "Yeah..anyway, anyone else here?"

"Dunno, all I know, is that we came to help you, so yeah, see ya," Deceit smiled, and waved bye, "Oh, and one more thing, Jack, what would you like me to kill these..things as?"

"Umm..a...DRAGON! Yeah, do a dragon!" Jack smiled like a kid with candy.

"Good choice," she murmured, and her figure turned black, growing bigger, and bigger, the noise of bones snapping and rearranging was heard.

The darkness left her figure, and revealed a large black dragon, with red eyes, and red spikes on the long tail, and long wings.

"Nice," Jack laughed.

"Good choice," Fear said, nodding.

"What are you, going to do, Fear," Jack asked.

"What I do best," he murmured, and gave a maniacal laugh that could send shivers down the braves person, and melded with the shadows, almost invisible accept for two extremely small white dots in the darkness.

"Good luck, Jack," Fear whispered, and slipped away.

The Deceit-Dragon nodded, and stomped away, illing shadows left and right.

Jack smirked, this was going to be easy-then he felt cold, lifeless hands grip his arms tightly-or..not..

Jack tried to kick, but his legs were restrained, like his arms, and he felt a cold, dead hand grip the back of his head. He waited for death to come, but he never got it.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Jack whimpered.

No, master says to save you for him, but to kill anyone else.. a deep voice spoke in, Jack's mind.

"No! Let me go!" he yelled, but the shadow put something over his mouth, silencing him completely.

You will come without struggle, master says he wants to punish you in front of moon..

"Hey! You! The shadow!" a feminine voice yelled.

"Me?" a shadow that was standing quite far from, Jack, asked.

"No, not you, the other shadow!"

"Me?" a shadow that was a bit closer to me yelled.

"No! You! The other other shadow!" the voice was getting annoyed, it was familiar, but I couldn't make it out, everything was muffled slightly.

"Me?" the shadow that was holding me asked.

"Yeah, you!" the voice said happily, "I have something to tell you!"

"What?" he asked.

"Get the hell away from my son!" the female voice growled, and shot something green at the shadow, and it dissolved into dust.

Jack ripped off the shadow thing that covered his face, and all his senses became crisper, and clearer.

"Mom!" Jack beamed, he buried his head in her dress, giving her a hug, "Thanks."

"No problem, just don't let any more shadows get near you okay?" she smiled, and without taking her eyes off me, shot a vine out off her finger and killed a shadow.

"Right, see ya mom!" Jack laughed, and sprinted off.

As he ran, he saw shadows start to surround him again.

Not this again! he internally groaned.

Wind's, I need you like, RIGHT NOW! Jack continued to run as fast as he could, trying to dodge all the shadows. One came at him from above, but a boomerang came out of nowhere and knocked the shadow away, and form the opposite of where the boomerang came, a golden whip came out of the darkness, and killed the shadow.

Jack smirked, Bunny and Sandy. He heard two warrior cries, and the death noise of tens of twenties shadows. North and Tooth.

But out of no where, a shadow came at, Jack, with a shadow blade that had formed.

Jack tilted his staff to block the sword when it came down. In an instant, the shadow had swung, and sliced, Jack's arm, blood slowly leaking from it.

Jack hissed in pain, and swung his staff the shadow, slicing it in half, killing it. He tore off his hoodies sleeve, and wrapped it around the wound on his arm.

Another shadow came, and kicked, Jack in the rib cage, knocking him to the floor.

WINDS! Jack screamed in his head. The shadow brought it's hand down to, Jack's head, but millimeters away, Jack was swept up with incredible force.

North, South, East, West, and Wind, had come at Jack's request, dropping everything they were doing.

"Woo!" Jack laughed and flew around in the air at high speed, "Let's show these fools who's boss! WINDS AWAY!" Jack continued to fly above the battle, and shoot out bolts of ice at any shadows that were getting to close to the others.

It was continuing like this for awhile, when all Winds came to a sudden halt, and, Jack fell to the floor. Luckily, he landed in a patch of snow, breaking his fall.

"Winds? Guys, you okay?" Jack asked, but no answer, all that was heard was the sound of fighting.

Jack spun around when he heard a laugh, and saw, Discord with five chains in his hands, and on the other ends of the chains, were 5 faint figures, 3 girls, and 2 boys, all too faint to see what they looked like.

At a first look, you wouldn't be able to tell who they were, but, Jack knew at an instant. The Winds.

With a single battle cry, he lunged at, Discord who looked ready for the attack, and in an instant, had, Jack pinned to the floor, a knife to his neck.

"You really thought you could beat me, child? Your father probably couldn't even beat me, your family is so weak!" he spat, "I'm going to enjoy killing you, so very much, and your father is going to witness it!" Discord laughed like a sadistic maniac, and raised the knife.

Jack stared into the sky, ignoring, Discord. It was a reddish white sky, and the sun and moon were overlapped. The moon and sun were nearly completely, and perfectly, overlapped.

He placed the knife, Jack's neck, but before it cut into any skin, the moon and the sun overlapped perfectly, and there were two lightning bolts, one white and blue, and one golden, and red.

"_**Stop this madness!**_" Two voices synchronized.

Discord grit his teeth, and clenched his fists, jumping to his feet.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" he grit, "How, are you here! It's impossible for you two to stop fighting!"

"**We had someone to tell us to stop, obviously idiot, and it is a bit obvious, that when someone is looking to destroy the world, someone needs to fight them,**" a feminine voice replied sassily.

Her hair was like fire itself, held into a ponytail, and her eyes golden. She wore a flowy red crop top, and amber colored shorts that went to her thighs. Her skin was a nice tan color, and black strappy sandels on her feet. What stood out the most though, was her golden chain necklace with a sunstone embedded within it, and a fiery red cloak, with a sunstone clip.

"_Dawn, I agree with you, but we must give credit to who got us to stop fighting,_" the male said. His hair like moonlight, and his eyes golden like the woman known as, 'Dawn'. He was much more regal that, Dawn yet knightley the same, as he wore pure white, thin-like armor, with a white cloak over his shoulders, a moonstone clip, but the same necklace as, Dawn, but a moonstone instead.

**"I guess so**," Dawn turned to everyone else, "**You know her..kind of, she is, Rose, woo,"** Dawn said, unenthusiastically, gesturing towards a shy, Rose, who was hiding behind the two.

**"But first, before anything, we should probably save your son, Chander, he's right there, under Discord's foot on the floor with a bloody arm, have fun darlin',"** Dawn smiled, gesturing towards Discord, who still had, Jack pinned on the floor with his foot.

"_Thank you..for once,"_ Chander nodded, and turned towards, Discord, _"Are you going to step off of my son, or am I going to have to make you, Discord?"_ Chander asked calmly.

Discord opened his mouth and closed it multiple time like a fish, at a loss for words.

**"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER HIM!?**" Dawn screamed..Anger issues much?

A grimace graced, Discord lips, then turned into the smirk, "No, I will not, in fact, I would very much like to kill him right where I stand," he stated simply.

But, Chander stayed calm, and stared him down with just a calm expression, staring into his soul.

"What? Oh, oh, this is absolutely, priceless! The almighty, MAN IN THE MOON is afraid to take me on to save his own son! Hah, well I guess the only proper thing to do, is to kill the child, here and now. THANK YOU for making this soooooo easy!" Discord smirked maniacally, and dropped the knife.

Time flipped, and skipped a second.

The knife hit. But when, Discord, looked down, it was laying on the cold hard ground.

"What?" he breathed, his head snapped to, Chander, who had, Jack by his side, who was looking extremely confused.

"_Don't mess with the moon and sun, Discord..You stepped out of line, and we all know what happens when that happens.."_ Chander spoke calmly, an arm around, Jack's shoulders protectively.

"No! You will not beat me, Chander! I'll kill you, and Dawn, and destroy this world!" Discord screamed, and pulled out of nowhere, a black blade, with a golden handle, and help it at the ready.

"You want to go, Chander? Eh? Bring it on, I'll relish in your blood!"

_"He seems a bit mad.."_ Chander shook his head.

**"Yes, and I know mad,"** Dawn said, laughing.

_"Indeed.."_

Chander and, Dawn both turned around, and walked away together.

Chander sighed, and turned to, Dawn, once they were out of earshot. In unison they both said,

**_"3"_**

**_"2"_**

**_"1"_**

A battle cry was heard as, Discord ran at the two spirits, but before he got there, Jack stuck out his foot, and tripped, Discord, who fell flat on his face.

"You're going to pay for that child!" Discord growled, and he lunged at, Jack, who blocked with his staff.

He swung his sword at, Jack's head, but he ducked before it hit. Jack swung at, Discords side, and hit it. A cracking noise filled the air, making shivers go down everyone's spine.

Discord screamed, as pain blossomed in his rib cage. Jack swung his staff at, Discords feet, and knocked him off his feet, onto his back.

Jack stood over him, Discord's eyes closed. But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes, and stared at, Jack strangely, "Aren't you going to kill me?" he growled.

"Because, I'm not like you," Jack uttered, and sat down on his staff in the air, staring at, Discord.

Discord growled, and tried to sit up, but there was a force holding him down, "What!?"

"Thanks Winds," Jack muttered, and stared off into the distance, towards, Chander and, Dawn.

Chander walked back to us smiling, _"Oh, Discord..You shouldn't have messed with us..even though, Dawn and I hate each other to the ends of the universe, we can put aside our petty sibling rivalry to stop you.."_

**"True that!"** Dawn snickered.

_"Indeed..'that' is true.."_ Chander nodded, and turned back to, Discord.

_"You can outrun everything but the debts that you owe*, Discord, and karma's here to take it back..You know the price for this..one's tainted soul.."_

"N-no, please, you can't!" Discord pleaded.

_"I'm sorry, Discord, but the price for betrayal of the realm, is your soul."_ Chander spoke softly, but without hesitation, he swiped his hand in a strange motion, and, Discord's eyes rolled backwards, and something white and wispy came out through his mouth.

"**And now that idiot gets what he deserves,"** Dawn said grumpily, but before either could bottle the soul, someone new came into the picture.

"Stop!" a flash of black, and gold knocked, into the two spirits, not even making them flinch.

It was, Chaos, and she was holding a small jar.

**"Oh, great, another one,"** Dawn rolled her eyes, scoffed.

_"She is more of Peace, than, War, Dawn.."_

**"Fine, whatever!"**

"As, Discords sister, I claim full rights to his soul..no matter how much I hate it.." she mumbled the last part.

Jack smiled at, Chaos, glad she could at least take care of her brother. He looked around, and all the shadows..just..gone..And the guardians all spread out randomly in different places.

"So, what now?"

_"Now, my dear, Jackson. We rest, for the future will hold strange, and difficult things, but if you stay strong, I know you can do it.."_

"That was sooo cheesy, but I'm fine with it," Jack smirked.

_"Indeed."_

"**Well, now that, that's over, I can stop being nice to you, Chander. Now PLEASE TELL me why, you ALWAYS are just, so CALM, it's not normal, I tell you, NOT!"** Dawn scoffed in, Chander's face.

_"Dawn, please, not now."_

Dawn grumbled something under her breath but crossed her arms like a child.

"So...now that that's done...BUNNY THINK FAST!" Jack yelled, and shot a snowball at Bunny-who had just arrived from fighting shadows.

"Bloody frostbite," Bunny grumbled, narrowed his eyes, "I need a nap afta' this."

"Yeah, this was a pretty tiring day, buuuut, do you guys think we can go fight another super bad dude, and take his soul, and-" vines wrapped around, Jack's mouth.

"I love him dearly, but sometimes, he just needs to shut up," Sera yawned.

"Everyone sleeps over at, Pole! Decision made, go. Now." North ordered.

"_Nicholas, I believe I should be getting back to the moon and-"_

"No. You and sister are staying here tonight, now go!"

**_"Fine."_**

-=-=TIME SKIP=-=-

Everyone was tucked in bed. Yes, tucked. Deal with it. The pole was silent, and all was peaceful.

Jack lay in his bed of ice, and snow, and a thin, thin, sheet over him, with the five Winds occasionally checking on his to make sure all was okay.

Chaos left with, Discord soul, North is making everyone stay here for the night, but somehow, Rose, Deceit, and Fear all escaped it.

Everything. Was at

Peace

**END OMG I'M SOOO SAD ;-; But GOODNESS this was a long chapter, that's why it took so long, also to keep you in suspense, and such.**

**ALSO, I added two song references, if you can guess BOTH you are my best friend! ..Well, on fanficiton..errrr something I DUNNO, first one is easy, but second one is hard!**

**Anyway, there will be a sequel, but I won't say what it's about, just give me a while to start it up, and such, so I'll upload when I upload, so yeah, also, I need to give my brain a break.**

**So yeah, and THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO (etc) MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY, AND COMMENTING, AND FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING! This was amazing for me, and thank you all sooooo much, for leaving a comment, and making my day, and making me just, CRACK UP! So yeah..**

**TILL NEXT TIME~IN A NEW BOOK~**

_Jack lay in bed, all silent. Until he woke up panting, in a cold sweat. He kept dreaming about one person..Aiden..The only person he didn't know what would happen to._

_But, Aiden was locked away with, Death, so there was no way he could escape..right?_

_Jack lay back down, and continued to toss and turn, until he finally found the right spot to sleep._

_But right when he was drifting off, he heard a shuffle in the room. Jack slowly sat up, and saw something dark in the corner of the room. It was a cloaked black figure, but something seemed off about it._

_That's when, Jack noticed something about the figure..Inside the black cloak was fiery red hair, and his eyes widened._

_Jack said nothing, neither did the figure._

_Until it spoke, and in an instant was gone in a puff of black smoke._

_The two words the figure spoke, were more terrifying that when he faced, death itself._

_Two words, from something he wasn't ready for. The man in the black cloak's words echoed in his mind, tearing at his sanity._

**_"I'm Back"_**


End file.
